


Raising Nemo

by zeesmuse



Category: Into The Storm (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeesmuse/pseuds/zeesmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's time, Dad," they said. "It's time." Gary Fuller experiences empty nest. Lost Dad finds lost puppy and both have their eye on the assistant manager of the PetPalooza... who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Raising Nemo  
 **Author:** Zee's Muse  
 ** **Fandom:** Into the Storm  
Genre:** FCHET  
 **Pairing** : Gary Fuller/OFC  
 **Characters:** Gary Fuller, Trey Fuller, Donnie Fuller, ofc, omc  
 **Rating:** Hard R – just to be safe  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the movie. No harm intended. I don’t own any of the characters recognizable. All recognizable characters belong to their various creators, of whom I am not one.  
 **Timeline:** Modern Day Oklahoma  
 **Setting:** Two years after the storms  
 **Warnings:** There will be sex. There will be a really cute puppy making all sorts of messes and there will be two teenaged sons being teenaged sons.  
 **Spoilers:** None.   
**Beta:** The wonderful and amazing Alex-Cat! Why do you put up with me?  
 **Summary:** It is time. At least, according to your sons, it is time.

**Dedication** To all the single parents who have had to navigate empty nest alone. This one's for you.

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**An Into the Storm Fanfic** _

_**Chapter 01** _

If there was anything Gary Fuller knew, it was stress. It was being the underdog, the underling, the low-man on the totem pole. He knew about burning candles at both ends; he knew single-parenting was a job no human being should have. He knew women who were single parents, respected them. Some had working relationships with their children's fathers, some struggled without them, fought with them, and at least one that he knew of had the good sense to wake up and not tell her sperm donor she was expecting and struggled through life raising that child on her own.

And then, there was Gary Fuller. 

Gary Fuller: super dad, Gary Fuller hero of the mega-storm. Gary Fuller...

over-worked, under-paid and today, U-haul van driver and moving man. 

Today, Gary Fuller was designated to drive the small moving truck to Oklahoma State University, where both of his sons – Donnie, sophomore, majoring in eco-biology and up until three days ago, also majored in Katelyn Whatwashernameagain? - and Trey, incoming freshman, majoring in meteorology. 

Trey wanted to chase storms. 

Gary wanted to strangle him. His youngest son had seen what destruction and havoc Mother Nature could whip out and she was unforgiving. But Trey had a nose for danger and a desire for an adrenaline rush that frightened... no... terrified Gary Fuller. 

There were things in this life Gary did not like. He did not like water. He did not like storms and especially he did not like adrenaline rushes. He was the one who stayed on the ground and kept everyone's things when they went on roller coasters and other thrill rides. Those were not for Gary Fuller. Excitement for Gary Fuller was sitting quietly at home, enjoying a well-cooked meal and watching a drama or a well-fought football game on television. It did not include lots of alcohol, horror movies, or any sort of Need for Speed. 

He was – in the words of his sons – a hard-up, stodgy, old fuddy-duddy. 

And Gary Fuller was okay with that. 

Right this minute, he wished Donnie was in the U-haul with him so they could talk, however he and Trey had commandeered the SUV – which was also loaded – and were leading the way. 

Personally, he wished he had simply rented a Tag-A-Long and he was driving his vehicle. Surely, those two did not need all of this stuff in the moving van! Had Gary packed them, they could have gotten away with several suitcases and a few boxes each. That was what they needed. And then he could be driving his vehicle and spending quality last minutes this fine, sunny Saturday, with his sons. 

And talking to Donnie, explaining the perfidy and sneakiness of women. 

Because Gary Fuller knew all about that as well.

_**~~~***~~~** _

“I do not believe it!” It was the third time Donnie had said it. Trey was listening. His father told him to listen and he was listening.

Actually, he wasn't listening. He had his earbuds in and was listening to something he'd downloaded on his MP3 player that would have made his dad's hair curl. 

In the midst of a screechy guitar riff, he was jolted by a backhand to his arm. He popped out an ear bud. “What?” 

“Would you listen? I know Dad told you to listen, so if you could please...” 

With a sigh, the youngest Fuller switched off his MP3 and pulled out the other ear bud. “You have my attention. I'm listening. Would you please watch the road?”

The SUV lurched back to the right side, unbeknownst to either brother that their father was behind them, cursing that they would be grounded at school if they put a single scratch on the family stagecoach!

“Thank you! Now what am I listening too?” 

“Katelyn!” Ah. There had been no end of the moping since Thursday when Katelyn, Donnie's eco-happy, carbon-footprint watching girlfriend, informed him she wasn't coming to OSU after all. Instead, she had been accepted at MIT and offered a full scholarship, which she had accepted. And seeing how she was moving so far away-

“Other people! She thought we should be open to seeing other people! Why not say, 'Let's break up!' That's what she meant. Any time anyone says, I want to see other people, it means, I want to see anyone but you!” 

He was not aware Trey was looking out his window, mimicking him. This had been Donne's rant since he came home from that last date. He waited until his older brother took a breath. 

“You know why she waited.” 

“She's known about this since February! She accepted in February! I'm her boyfriend!” 

“You _were_ her boyfriend.” 

“Why couldn't she tell me?” 

Trey exhaled. Unless his brother got over this snit fit really fast, he was most definitely going to be looking into another roommate. Anyone. Even a girl! He was not living with his brother in this state! 

“She didn't tell you because she didn't want to-”

_Deal with your crankiness, your wankiness, and she probably wanted a date for the Prom! The girl was unbelievably unlikable when you left for college last year! Nobody wanted to hang with her except the Ecology Club and we referred to them as the Future Old Maids of America!_

“-I don't know...I guess she put off the inevitable because she loved-”

_GAG!_

“-you so much.” Donnie was looking at his baby brother out of the side of his eye. “Had she told you in February, you would have spent the next six months begging and pleading and whining-”

“I wouldn't have tried to change her mind! MIT is awesome! It's just-” 

Trey had his fist over his mouth, creating a fake microphone. “Earth to Donnie! Earth to Donnie! This is Trey, over!” He made crude belching noises through his fist. “You would have whined and begged and pleaded and girls aren't into that. Look at it this way!” He now smiled. “You now have your choice of hot babes on the OSU campus! I trust you know how to put on a condom.” 

Donnie rolled his eyes. 

“And I trust you did more than just practiced putting on a condom in the shower and actually put it to good use!” 

Donnie shook his head and clamped his mouth shut. 

In that moment, Trey actually felt sorry for Donnie. “Look. I know this is hard, but she put it off probably because she really liked you too and she wanted to wait until the last moment, so the two of you could enjoy the summer without the fact she was moving 2000 miles in the opposite direction hanging over your heads. She didn't say 'break up', she simply suggested enjoying your life! Face it! If you had had a car last year, you would have come home every single weekend and run up Dad's credit card for the gas! So,” he nodded matter-of-factly, “just chill. You burned up the email and the Skype and maybe you still will. There is still Thanksgiving and Christmas and Spring Break! So now that we have that settled, we need to talk about something that is REALLY important!” 

“What is more important than my girlfriend lying to me for six months about where she was going to college?” 

“Dad.”

_**~~~***~~~** _

Five hours later, the van and the SUV were unloaded, the boys' dorm room was set up, with the exception of the things they would put up after their dad left. The van had been taken to the pre-designated U-haul drop off and all three Fullers were standing in front of the dorm.

“Remember, I'm watching the minutes on your phones,” Gary was lecturing. “If I see even one 900 number, you will be using the payphone until the end of the school year.” 

“Yes, Dad.” 

“And the C's. I better not see them! If you're struggling, call me. I can come down and tutor,”

Both boys cringed.

“It's only a two and half hour drive, or the weekends, or I can arrange one.” 

“Yes, Dad.” 

“If anything happens and I'm called to bail you out of jail, you might be there for a while.” 

“Yes, Dad.” 

“Make me proud. Did I miss anything?” Both boys shook their heads. “Good. Give the old man a hug. Don't snarl, the other parents are doing it.” Both boys did and did so unashamedly. The storm over two years before had initiated healing between Donnie and Gary and Trey looked up to his father in a new light. 

They still gave him a hard time, and he still rode them about things, but both knew that the man did love them and would put his life on the wire for them and isn't that what family is about?

Trey stepped back up on the curb, Donnie behind their father in the parking lot, both waiting for their father to open up the SUV door, when Trey blurted, “Dad, one thing.” 

“Oh no,” Donnie hissed. 

“Look, Donnie and I were talking,” 

Donne was now shaking his head. “Not really. Trey was rambling and I was just letting him yak.” 

“-and we've decided it's time you started dating again.”

“What?” 

Trey was nodding like a bobble – headed Kewpee. “Yeah. You need to start dating again.” He stepped down off the curb and placed his hand on his dad's shoulder. “We know you and Alison went out once or twice,”

“Those weren't dates.” 

“Call them what you want, but you dressed up, put on cologne older than Donnie, and paid for dinner. That's a date.” 

Trey was right. He did take Alison out twice, but between her traveling and her daughter and the fact there was just no chemistry between them, they both decided at the end of the second date and an awkward kiss, they'd be better off as friends. The last he had heard from her was a Christmas card. Some friendship.

“Either way, Donnie and I were talking and you've spent the last eight years raising us and neglecting yourself. We figure you have blue-balls and that stuff will explode if you don't deal with it soon.” 

Gary tipped his head. “Is that what they are teaching you in sex ed?” _I'm going to have to have a chat with Coach Harris if that's the case._

“Oh, we figured that out. It's obvious, you know,” Trey responded with all the knowledgeable authority of a worldly 18 year old. “We just wanted you to know, we're okay with you dating again, Dad.” He patted him reassuringly on the shoulder. “We're not there, so you can bring her home and swing from the ceiling fan! Just be careful for your back and don't forget the condoms.” He leaned forward and whispered. “There are diseases out there now that weren't out there when you were younger, back in the day.” He nodded. “Stuff'll kill you!” He hugged his father again and turned, walking into the dorm. 

Gary was dumb-founded. Before he could open his mouth, Donnie patted him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. “Who's your favorite son now, Dad?” 

And Gary watch him go into the dorm. 

Slowly, he climbed into the SUV and sat, staring for a minute. He didn't realize he wasn't the only parent staring at the brick building. After a few minutes, he cranked the vehicle and turned on the radio.

_There goes my life...  
There goes my everything.._.

He turned it back off.

_  
**~~~***~~~  
** _

Just outside of Tulsa, Gary stopped at a supermarket and picked up a bright bouquet of something he thought Carol would have liked. He vaguely recalled paying for them, as well as a few bottles of water and truth be told, he was shocked to find himself standing in front of her grave. He knew the boys came on her last birthday. Her parents made sure of that. The remnants of those flowers were still in the vase by the headstone, a headstone he had paid for, over her parents' objections. They blamed him for the divorce, didn't think he fought for her enough, didn't care enough for her feelings.

_I couldn't make her happy. The boys didn't make her happy. She thought I was going to be someone I'm not and she couldn't live with that. I never stopped loving her, but you can't love someone enough for both people._

He bent down, ignoring the popping in his knees. He pulled the dead flower stems from the vase and put the new ones in, pouring all but one of the bottled water into the vase. He dusted leaves and clippings and dirt from the marker.

**  
_Carol Besler Fuller  
Beloved Mother_ **

“You would be proud, Carol,” he began softly. “Trey graduated with honors and both boys are in college. I dropped them off today. I wish you were here to see them.” He stood there, not really knowing what to say next. “You were right, you know. Donnie is too much like me and he would kill himself if he realized it. Trey though... Trey is you all over. Sets his sight on a goal and doesn't turn loose. No matter how far-fetched or dangerous.” He looked down at his sneakers and shook his head. “And like you, he doesn't consider the consequences of his actions.”

He waited, waited to feel, feel something, anything. And when he did, what he felt was anger. Rising fury at the remains beneath the ground, but like he always did, he squelched it. What good would it do now? He took the last bottle of water, opened it, and took several swallows.

“You know, the boys gave me permission to start dating again, Carol. Said they were afraid I was coming down with blue-balls or some craziness. They think I've been a hermit, I guess. Maybe they're right. Maybe I will.” 

And with that, he turned on his heel, and got into the SUV. 

As he pulled onto the winding car path, something to the left caught his eye. He stopped and watched carefully as a mud-encrusted four-legged dust mop ran between the grave sites, looking... looking...

Gary looked around. Surely there was an owner somewhere and he realized he was the only one in the graveyard. At least that section of the graveyard. As he got out of his car, he whistled, continuing to look. Surely this little fella wasn't abandoned. Who would leave a... what on earth was it? 

It ran up to him, jumped and began to whine. 

_Oh this is lovely! How many years had the boys begged him for a dog and he refused? They were busy, never home, who would take care of it? A dog was a serious responsibility, needed to be taken care of, fed, walked. They pooped and made messes and..._

And they sounded just like having a child. 

Gary did not have time for this. Picking up the little mud-monster and already wishing he hadn't, he put it in the car and drove all over the cemetery, looking for anyone who might have lost a puppy. It sat quietly in the passenger seat and whined and whined...

After spending thirty minutes roaming the graveyard, he went to the front, asked the guard at the gate if anyone had mentioned losing a puppy.   
_  
Of course not._

So he left the cemetery, with a very filthy whateveritwas, he headed home, wondering what on earth he was going to do with this needy little...

He was jolted from his thoughts as the thing began to howl. 

“Stop that.” 

He was met by puppy eyes as it laid down with his tail to Gary and proceeded to chew on the seat belt. 

At least, it wasn't howling. 

As he neared Silverton, he remembered there was an old veterinarian on the outskirts of town, who specialized in farm animals. He'd heard one of the teachers who had a small farm talk about how he had Saturday hours and could be called on Sundays as well. His cell phone was plugged into the radio of his SUV and turning it on, he requested information for Doctor... oh what was his name...

_Hooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllll_

Howell! That was it. Doctor Howell. And yes, thank you for connecting the call. 

The man picked up on the second ring. _Unbelievable!_ Hearing the puppy crying in the background and explaining that he found him and that it was... well, now it's scratching and shaking and there is mud flying everywhere, Gary knew what HE would be doing tomorrow – cleaning puppy mud out of the seats and carpet and praying the seat belt hasn't been frayed – Doctor Howell told him he'd wait for him and bring him in. 

Twenty minutes later, Gary stood in the vet's clinic, watching as the man gently bathed and dipped The Whiner, as Gary was now referring to him. 

“Ah, you've got a little beauty here.” Doctor Howell had to be 70, if he was a day, and he picked up The Whiner, peering into its eyes and between its legs. “Congratulations! It's a boy, Mr. Fuller.” 

“I'm sure his owner will need to know that.” 

The Whiner wasn't mud-colored; he was black and as the vet dried him off and used a flea comb on him, The Whiner turned into a pom-pom. “You're not his owner?” 

“No. I found him in the graveyard. I couldn't just leave him there, could I?” 

“Are you planning on leaving him here?” 

Gary shook his head. “I just dropped my boys off at college. I'm an Assistant Principal at the High School and right now, we're down a teacher, so it looks as if I'll be filling in until we hire someone, if the School Board will allow us to.” With this, he started embellishing. “I help coach the football team, sponsor two clubs after school-” 

“In other words, you're too busy to deal with a puppy that looks to be four weeks old and will need a lot of love and attention.” 

Gary felt totally dressed down. “Yeah.” 

Doctor Howell sighed. “Okay. I'll see if I can find him a home. If you change your mind, let me know.” He was still holding him. “He's a cute little feller!” 

Gary scratched him under the chin, only to have his finger chewed on. “Yeah, he is. Wish things were different at my house.” 

And he left him there, refusing to think on it, and snarling at the filth in his SUV. 

He got home. 

He unlocked the door and stepped into the house. 

That was so, so quiet. 

It was out of his mouth before he knew. “Donnie? Trey? I'm home.” 

No answer. 

He wandered through the house. Trey's cereal bowl, still in the sink. Donnie tied up the trash, but forgot to take it out. Typical. But as he hit the back of the home, saw the emptiness of both of the boys' bedrooms, the stripped bathroom...

_Donnie? Trey?_

_Not even an answer in his head._

And there would be no answer for three months. 

Three. Long. Months. 

He wandered back through the empty living room, into the empty kitchen. Taking his phone from his belt, he turned back and shut the door behind him, dialing the number. 

“Doctor Howell? It's Gary Fuller. I changed my mind about the puppy.”

_**  
tbc** _


	2. Chapter 02

_**Raising Nemo  
** _

_**Chapter 02** _

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/tumblr_niqohwR0mO1sn75h6o1_540_zpswizyq0lb.jpg.html)

Sunday afternoon, Gary found himself in Tulsa, at the PetPalooza with The Whiner in a shopping cart, cruising down the aisles, trying to figure out what this fluffy cry-baby needed. Dr. Howell sent him home with a small bag of puppy food, a squeaky toy, and a list of 'necessities'. The Whiner had his first round of shots, an appointment made for the next set and according to the man, the puppy had no micro chip, no identifying anything. “You've got yourself a Newfoundland, I'm pretty sure,” the good doc called after him as he carried the fluffball to the SUV. “Might as well name him Eukanuba. You're going to be buying plenty of it!”

Gary had no idea what a Newfoundland was, nor Eukanuba. He meant to look both up on Google when he got home, but truth was, he was exhausted and ended up falling asleep still wearing his boxers and socks across the top of the bed. Normally, Gary slept like a rock and in full pajamas; however, The Whiner decided the garage was no place to sleep and he howled until Gary let him in. He woke up to the smell of puppy poo – which was just as stinky as dog shit – and the realization that The Whiner was up in the bed with him, sleeping on his pillow. 

After cleaning up the mess in the bathroom – and grateful The Whiner had chosen the linoleum floor rather than the aging carpet, thankful as well he hadn't gotten around to replacing the carpet like he kept hoping to – he took the puppy out into the back yard, waited until it had done its business again, before pouring the puppy food into a plastic bowl, and leaving another plastic bowl of water in the garage. He threw down a few old towels and placing the puppy on the towels, with the squeaky toy, shut the door, with the light on, had his own breakfast, took a shower, got dressed and went to church. 

He realized during the sermon that the sanctuary was abysmally empty. All the college students were gone. As he looked around, many parents looked just as dismal as he felt. 

Others looked ecstatic. 

He drove home, thinking the world was a desolate place without young people. People out mowing their lawns, pretending to be happy, going through the motions of their day. He pulled into his driveway, the world utterly quiet and drab. 

Until he walked into his house and discovered the destruction therein.

_**~~~...~~~** _

It took an hour to clean the mess in the kitchen. Apparently, that whimpering mass of fluff was a sneaky burglar and party-monger in disguise! It managed to finagle the door to the garage open – Gary refused to even entertain the possibility that it was likely he himself who hadn't gotten the door shut well to begin with – and the trash bag that Donnie had tied up and forgotten to take out was shredded to pieces and the trash slung from one end of the kitchen to the other and some bits in the dining room. The puppy food bag was emptied of all that was edible and the water dish, turned over in the garage.

The coffee grounds and filter were spread throughout the living room like flowers petals at a wedding. He did not want to even begin to entertain the idea of how on earth that banana peel managed to fling itself to the top of the refrigerator and cling to the door. 

And the worst of it was The Whiner actually looked proud of himself. 

For longer than a minute, Gary entertained the idea of calling Dr. Howell and informing him he was bringing the little miscreant back! But the puppy whined, still hopeful, and looked so very much like Trey that morning he and Carol found him in his crib with his diaper off and the artful masterpiece he had drawn on the wall above his crib with the only pliable and creative material he could find. 

And The Whiner got a reprieve. 

So Gary took The Whiner back outside to the backyard, waited yet again for him to chase butterflies, mark a few trees and do his business, before bringing him back in the house, changing clothes, and cleaning up the mess. 

He then loaded The Whiner into the SUV and off they drove to the PetPalooza which he remembered driving by on his few excursions to West Tulsa.

_**~~~...~~~** _

PetPalooza should have been named PetBonanza. Or PetMallOfAmerica. Or PetGinormous! It was huge! There were different brands of food, litter, pet supplies, stacked to its warehouse ceiling. The Whiner acted as if it was Christmas!

Gary was completely overwhelmed. 

He cruised the pet aisles, Whiner in the deep part of the buggy – and taking up most of it – and his list in the hand not steering the shopping cart. 

_Food. Water bowl. Food bowl. Collar. Leash. How to housebreak your whiner manual._

He found the food aisle and stood amazed at the selection. 

_Purina Beneful Eukanuba Physician's Formula_

“You look a bit lost. Can I help you?” 

Gary was jerked from his musing to the musical voice interrupting his train of thought. The woman was wearing a PetPalooza vest and had her face and hands in the ruff of The Whiner, who was overjoyed to see her. 

Pee was going everywhere! 

“Oh God!” Gary grabbed the puppy and pulled it away from her and making sure the pup was pointing away from both. “I am so sorry!” 

Rather than be angry, the woman was laughing. “Oh, he's just a little guy! He'll grow out of it!” She stepped back, looking down at her apron. “Are you outfitting this sweet baby?” 

Gary stared at her, still holding The Whiner away from them. “Outfit?” 

She was still smiling and inspecting The Whiner's paws. “You're going to need more than one buggy. Let me change aprons and I'll bring a second buggy.” She stopped for a moment in thought. “That is unless your wife or kids are here to help.”

“No wife. Boys are in college.” 

A slow smile slid across her features. “Ah. Empty nest?” Before Gary could answer, she reached and took the puppy from him. “Well, this little guy is going to keep you too busy to think about your house being empty!” An unbidden memory of the sight of his kitchen earlier thrust itself into Gary's mind and he squashed it back. “Give me a few minutes.” She put The Whiner back in the shopping cart and turned to leave before stopping. “Oh. My name is Deidre.”

“Gary. Gary Fuller.” 

Again, that slow smile. “Gary. You look like a Gary.” Still smiling, she turned and trotted down the aisle and disappeared around the corner, leaving Gary in a strange state. 

Amused. Aroused, as well, but amused. Mostly amused. 

Still aroused. Somewhat. 

_Down boy. Show some control._

The Whiner was whining. 

“Shh,” Gary whispered. “She's probably married or gay or allergic to assistant principals. Probably hates football and doesn't know a BBQ grill from an oven.” He returned his attention to the choice of food. The store was amazingly empty of people and for some odd reason, he was glad - much to his shock – or personal delight - he wanted all of her attention and if he had to use The Whiner to get it, well, he would chalk it up to first time back on the market in a long time sort of thing.

Deidre returned to the aisle with a loud, rattling cart rolling behind her and a squeagy mop. Quickly, she ran the mop over The Whiner's over-excited piddlings, before handing the mop to a passing employee. “Alright! Do you know what breed your fluffy darling is?”

Gary's mouth was suddenly dry. “Breed? Oh! Newfoundland.” Her eyes got huge. “I know nothing about them.” Along with the dry mouth, he became rather sheepish. “I meant to look it up when I brought him home yesterday, but I was pretty tired and...” his voice trailed off, a slight blush of embarrassment spreading over his features. “ 

“You bought a dog you know nothing about?” 

“NO!” Gary barked. “I rescued him!” Deidre jumped back, and Gary immediately realized he had frightened her. Both hands went up. “I...” Telling her where he found The Whiner seemed to be too much information. “I... found him wandering. He was muddy and filthy and there was no one around.”

“Poor baby!” Her hands immediately went into the ruff of the puppy and Gary felt a pang of jealousy. 

Which was ridiculous. He had just met the woman and knew nothing about her! Sure, she was... well... cute... and she appeared to be near his age, but looks were deceiving. Gary found himself looking at her hands, trying to find a-

_No ring! Score! Wait! What did I score? How do I score? This is stupid! No ring doesn't mean anything. Carol stopped wearing her ring two years before she finally left me..._

“I took him to the vet and-”

“So he has his shots?” 

Gary remembered that check he wrote when he went back for the little monster. “First ones.” 

She nodded once. “Did he give you food?” 

“Yes, but just a small bag and it's gone.” He shook his head. “I honestly don't know what kind it was.” 

Deidre rested back on one hip, with her arms crossed, studying Gary for a minute and it made him truly uncomfortable. “Ever had a dog?” 

“Not since... not since I was in school. Back in the Stone Ages.” 

She laughed at that, something that relieved Gary. He hadn't had a sense of humor in years, he heard the names his students, hell, even his own sons referred to him as; stodgy, fogey, stick-up-the-ass...

Hard up. 

“All right then!” She pulled the empty cart ahead of him and with a strength he didn't see coming, yanked the biggest bag of Purina Puppy Chow from the shelf and shoved it in the bottom of the cart. “If I'm spending too much of your money, yell! If there is anything you want to wait on, let me know.” 

Over the summer, Gary had taken stock of his life, of his financial situation. While his home hadn't taken the damage his neighbors had during the tornadoes from two years previously, there had been damage and there were many things Gary wanted to upgrade, fix, redo. New carpet, flooring, paint. There was something he wanted to do for his sons – _if_ their grades stayed up. It looked as if he was going to need a fence now. The insurance money was sitting nicely in a savings account, waiting for the time to do the minor repairs and upgrades. 

Damn, if he wasn't looking at obtaining a second mortgage. 

Somehow, he had a feeling he was going to be walking out of this store several hundred dollars poorer. 

He realized Deidre was talking and moving and he was following. “So what you have here, is a Newfoundland. What do you know about Newfies?” 

“I know,” Gary was looking at dog beds, “that The Whiner has huge paws, meaning he's going to be pretty good sized.” 

“The what? You've named him what?” 

All of Gary's hackles went up and he went into Assistant Principal mode. “I have had this puppy less than 24 hours. In that 24 hours, he has made a muddy mess of the front passenger seat of my vehicle, slept in my bed with his tail wagging in my face all night, used my bathroom floor for a bathroom and managed to break open my kitchen door from the garage while I was at church and destroy my kitchen!” He ignored the fact that her grin was getting bigger and bigger. “There was a banana peel slung up near the top of the refrigerator and coffee grounds all over the living room! He whines incessantly!” Deidre's shoulders were shaking with ill-concealed mirth. “The vet suggested I name him 'Eukanuba' as it appears I'm going to be buying enough of it!” 

That last sentence did her in. Deidre's laughter rang throughout the rafters of the store. Quickly, her hand covered her mouth. “Oh, I am so sorry. I am not laughing at you.” 

Gary was glaring. “Somehow, I believe you are.” 

She was trying to control herself and not doing a good job. “Let me guess. You took your boys to college yesterday, facing empty nest and you ended up with this little guy when he ran out in front of your car and you have no clue what to do with him. And you're too nice a person to drop him off at the Humane Society.” 

That last bit had not occurred to him. The thought now crossed his mind, however he had a feeling Deidre would think ill of him if he abandoned The Whiner. Realizing that the puppy was now his, he relaxed. “I have no idea what else to call him. The Whiner fits.” 

After several deep breaths, she managed to get in control. “Your puppy is a Newfoundland. He's going to require some serious love. First off,” with this, she took the handle of her cart in one hand, and the basket of Gary's cart and trekked down the aisle, making several turns in the process, “a Newfie, falls in the breed of Giants. He's going to be really big.”

“How big?” 

“Think Saint Bernard.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/LANDSEERBillyv2Braunshorn_zpsmh7qijpp.jpg.html)  


Suddenly, the joke about naming him 'Eukenuba' made sense. The movie 'Beethoven' had been watched many times in the Fuller household, along with demands, pleas, and begging for a dog just like it.

“When he's full grown and stands up on his rear paws, he's pretty much going to look you in the eye. And I don't know if you've noticed, you're no shrimp.” They reached a rack of books. Quickly, she pulled down one, _'All about your Newfoundland'_ and put it in the cart. “Newfies are easy to train, very loving and loyal. They are water dogs. If you look at his paws, they're webbed.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/great_foot.224142608_std_zpstjm19p8k.jpg.html)  


“Water?”

She wasn't paying attention to the fact that Gary had just gone pale. “I heard a tale once where a man was walking his Newfie and someone was in the water in trouble. The dog had had no rescue training, but jumped in and pulled the man out, saving his life. It's just bred into them.” 

“Water dog.” For the first time, Gary closely inspected his new charge. Sure enough, the puppy's paws were huge and webbed. “Great.” 

She was now pulling both carts again, Gary tagging along behind. “Because of this, he's been bred to have a very thick coat. It's oily and repels water. In the spring, you're going to have to groom it out, so you need,” there were now combs and brushes going into the cart, “to clip it, thin it. You might want to take him to a professional groomer for that, but you might as well get him used to you combing and brushing him every night. He will love it and you will find it calming.” 

Gary cocked his head. “Do I seem like the type of person that needs calming?” 

“You seem the type that is in charge of a lot of things and holds a great deal of responsibility,” she snapped back matter-of-factly. “You probably don't relax very often.” 

“You don't want to get him in the habit of sleeping with you. Pretty soon he'll take up the entire bed. What color do you like?” They were in front of the dog beds, Gary perusing them dispassionately. 

“Doesn't matter.” Remembering his manners, he stepped in front of her, pulling down the largest blue dog bed he could find. “I guess he'll grow into it.” 

Deidre was looking at the padded pillow. “And out of it, most likely. 

The Whiner began to wail. He had both front paws hanging over the cart, tail wagging, and looking hopefully at Gary. 

“He's a baby.” Deidre reached out to pet him, allowing him to grab her hand and gnaw on the thumb. “He's still got his baby teeth. You'll want to wet down the dry food so it's easier for him to chew. He's missing his mother, missing his litter mates and too young to be on his own. He's just had his baby shots and he doesn't feel well. He's lonely. He's probably confused, scared. That's why he's whimpering. Right now, you are his entire world.” 

Gary remembered when Carol left. His world fell to pieces. Donnie and Trey's world fell to pieces. Donnie was inconsolable, eventually withdrawing, pulling in, becoming more of an introvert. Trey was the opposite. He pulled every stunt in the book, trying to make Gary and Donnie laugh. Anything to make them forget. Even if it got him in trouble.

Anything to get their mind off the problem. Their wretched loneliness.

He forgot how many weeks, months all three Fuller men piled into the king-sized bed at night, trying to fill that void, that empty space that Carol left. Reading, movies, telling stories...

_Remember when? Remember Dad, when we went camping... how much fun we had...can we go camping again? Remember when we went fishing?_

And maybe The Whiner arrived just in time to fill the new, empty space in his life. 

“Sir? Mr. Fuller?” Deidre was looking at him with concern. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” He shook his head, shaking off the melancholy that had griped him. “What else do we need?” 

“A crate. Something he won't be able to move around a lot in. Until you get him housebroken, that is.”

Gary followed her through the store. _Crate, collar, leash, chew toys, squeaky toys. Two or three stuffed animals. Food bowls, water bowls..._

Gary left PetPalooza much poorer than he had when he entered. Deidre helped him get The Whiner into his new collar and his harness adjusted and attached. The back of the SUV was filled up, much like it had been the morning before with Donnie and Trey's things.

“Remember, don't leave food down, 24/7. He'll eat non-stop and then your big dog will be bigger. Put food down in the morning. Leave it down for half an hour and then pick it up. Same in the evening. He'll get on a schedule and will be easier to house break.” It seemed Deidre was ticking off a mental list. “You'll need to walk him lots. If there is a dog park nearby where he can interact with other dogs, that would be great!” 

_This furry charity case was quickly becoming a full time job._

“Do you know where I can find a dog park?” 

That smile was back. Gary decided he liked that smile. “Where do you live?” 

“Silverton.” 

“Really?” Her face lit up. “I just moved into the Outer Banks Apartments just outside of Silverton. There's a dog park about a mile from there. I try to get Brutus there twice a week.” 

“Brutus?”

“My dog.” Both carts were empty and she pulled them from the car, shutting the back hatch. “Maybe we'll see you there. If you need anything, let me know. I'm the Assistant Manager here. Deidre.”

“Deidre,” Gary nodded. “I got it.” The Whiner set up a howl. Apparently, he didn't like being alone in the car. “Thank you.” 

“Any time.” She leaned around to the open window, where The Whiner was propped up. “Bye bye you! Maybe we'll see you at the dog park. You'll like Brutus.” She turned to return to the store. “You need to give him a real name. The Whiner just... well, it's not... a name..” 

Gary's mind was racing. Was she flirting with him or just being nice? Gary was way out of practice. He had never been very good at it to begin with. 

He hadn't needed to. He had been star of the football team...

“Water dog, eh?” 

“Yep!” 

When Trey was very young, his favorite movie was 'Finding Nemo' a story about a young fish, lost and far from home and his father, doing everything to find him. Every evening, after dinner, Trey would park himself in front of the television and slap the screen until someone turned it on. And God help you if you didn't turn it on! Gary reached through the window and scratched the puppy behind the ear. “All right. A name. C'mon Nemo. Let's go home.” 

Deidre stopped at the curb and turned. There was something about Gary, something she liked. She watched as he got in his SUV and the passenger window went up. As he backed up and drove from the parking lot, something else hit her. 

“OH NO! I forgot to tell him! Newfies drool!” 

_tbc_

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/02_zpspvv9jwra.jpg.html)  



	3. Chapter 03

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 03** _

Pre-planning. The week that would make or break a school year.

Gary looked at the calendar. _Nope. Retirement was about a dozen years off. If Principal Walker didn't retire soon..._

Not for the first time, Gary thought perhaps it was time to update his resume and quietly put out feelers for the next year. There were five counties, seven school systems within 45 minutes of his home. As much as he hated it, it might be time to call in that favor Brian Waldstein owed him. He and Brian had gone to college together, played football together. Brian was now the County Head of Academics as well as the athletic coordinator for the county and had not only suggested Gary get his teaching certification when he blew out his knee in the last football game Gary played, but he was the one who sent him the application for the initial teaching job at Silverton High School. 

Brian had also given him the name of a kick ass lawyer when Carol walked out and then decided she wanted the house, alimony, and for Gary to pay for her fancy new sports car and the insurance on it. At some point later, she asked for custody, but the boys nixed that. Donnie happily took the month grounding for the language he used and told Gary that he would accept being grounded for the rest of his life if it guaranteed he wouldn't have to live with her ever again. 

The statement stunned Gary. It stunned Carol. Donnie adored his mother. It was at that moment Carol realized how much she had hurt her children with her affair...

By the time she realized how much she hurt Gary, it was too late. She had been very upfront when they had that last argument, what a disappointment as a provider she thought he was. She had had dreams, dreams that didn't include a home in the middle of nowhere suburbia; living on five figures...

She forgot. Gary had had dreams as well; dreams that went up in smoke when that knee went out. 

The difference was, Gary focused on a new dream. Carol hadn't.

On second thought, come to think of it, Brian didn't owe him anything. Gary owed Brian and Sandy a few dinners. 

Yet again, Gary looked at the email Titus Walker had sent him. 

There were seven class periods in a day. He was teaching five. He hadn't been in a classroom for six years! Four English Lit courses, which Gary was certified to teach and one World History Class, which he was not. According to the email, there were no plans to hire an English Teacher and it was up in the air when, or if, a World History teacher would be needed. Renee Connick was on maternity leave; her third in five years. She hadn't decided when she would come back or even if she would come back at all! Her husband had a good job, made good money; she had been overheard telling one of her friends that she was considering being a stay at home mom until this one entered first grade, if the numbers crunched right. 

So, in the meantime, Gary and two counselors were filling in until she decided and the history teachers were rotating their planning on a daily basis. A long-term substitute had been flatly denied. It was decided in committee – a committee consisting solely of Titus Walker. This same committee decided that all after school activities were to be attended by a committee of administrators. Gary was the designated administrator for the first semester. That meant all football games, choral concerts, orchestra concerts, drama performances, basketball...

Gary looked at the activities calendar. 

_Guess it's a good thing I don't have a life._

But what if he wanted to have a life?  
_  
Wait! I do have a life! My life now consists of The Whi-Nemo._

Nemo was fast becoming ingrained in Gary's life. As Deidre told him, the puppy was easy to train. Gary was an early riser; so was Nemo. Nemo was learning quickly that the yard was a great place to do his business; preferably as far away from the house, far into the back yard as possible. Gary was seriously considering a type of muck pile and in fact, he had it in his notes to research the pros and cons and legalities of a muck and compost pile within city limits. If he could stay awake long enough. 

Crating was a god-send. It was funny how in a week, Nemo had favorite toys that he looked for before he would go in the crate. He was now dragging them to the door, not going in until Gary had thrown them inside. He was particularly fond of the blanket Deidre insisted he needed. Most of the squeakers had been chewed out of the squeakie toys.

Twice a day feedings didn't sit well with Gary, considering how young Nemo was. He was making a habit of sneaking home during his lunch to take him out to feed him and let him go outside to the bathroom. He fed him the minute he got home and again in the evening. Both of his sons ate around the clock the first year. A call to Dr. Howell waylaid his fears of over-feeding. According to the good doctor, Nemo was growing too fast to worry about over-feeding for now. 

The leash, was another story. Nemo thought it was something to play tug-o-war with and needless to say, the neighbors found the entire thing beyond humorous; Gary trying to walk the puppy and the puppy behind him with the leash in his mouth, tugging and trying to jerk the thing from Gary's hand. There was typically a lot of growling and snapping and not much of the growling and snapping came from Nemo! 

Gary's attention jerked back to printed schedule on his desk. Titus rarely sent emails, preferring a written or typed memo. It was wretchedly old-fashioned, but it forced everyone to check their mailboxes at least once a day. In Gary's case, several times a day. Once, the man sent him a memo that he picked up a class too late. It had not been a pretty afternoon. 

Again, he looked at the memo. 

_I'm going to call Brian when I go home for lunch. I'm going to get out my resume and update it. I'm not too shabby with the grill. A couple of steaks, a bottle of wine...maybe he'll know of something nearby coming up or at least be a supervising job reference._

With a heavy sigh, he picked up his planner and headed to the English Lit class which looked as if he was going to spend the majority of the year in.

_**~~~...~~~** _

“Gary!” Brian's voice boomed over the cell, causing Gary to cringe and pull away. “Long time, no see, no talk. What up?”

“Bored out of my skull.” Nemo had his nose down in his food dish and was making a mess. 

“Oh right, both boys are in college now! Oklahoma State?” 

“Yeah. Dropped them off on Saturday.” There was a snarffling noise as Nemo reached the bottom of the bowl and began to push it across the floor, trying to get to the crumbs in the corners. There was a slight bang as he pushed the dish in the corner and he began to lick in earnest. 

“Ah.” 

“So,” Gary was now pacing, “I was wondering if you and Sandy might come over Saturday. I was planning on grilling.” 

“That would be great.” There was a pause. “Gary, can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure. Shoot.” 

“Where are you at right now?” 

“At home. On my cell.” He started to tell him about Nemo, but was cut off.

“Are you happy working with Titus?” Brian wasn't a Titus fan, had been very vocal after the fact that the man insisted on having graduation despite the warnings, two years previous and then swept Gary's quick thinking under the rug in the aftermath. 

“There... are challenges.” Gary was diplomatic, if anything.

“Does he ever pass on the memos and such from the county office? Directly?” 

Gary thought for a moment. He hadn't received a memo from the county office in ages. Memos or emails came directly from Titus. “Not that I recall.” 

“So, you don't know about the middle school principal position.” 

The middle school position...there were two middle schools in Silverton. “Which school?” 

“JW Botts.” 

Gary tried to place a name, a face, to the man. George Timwell. “No. What about it?”

“Are you interested in discussing it, or do you like your challenges with Titus?” 

_Middle School. A completely different ballgame. Athletics were immediately after school. A lot of differences...More responsibility..._   
_Principal. Pay raise. No more Titus._

“Yes, I would very much like to discuss it.” 

“Let me call Sandy. We'll go into Tulsa tonight, unless you have other plans.” 

Nemo had finally decided that there was not another crumb left in his bowl and was sitting quietly, staring at Gary. The dog park would wait until tomorrow. There wasn't a football game. He could stay longer. Take a book. 

It seemed unfair to leave Nemo in the dog crate all afternoon and then after supper. Gary thought about what he needed to accomplish this afternoon. 

“No other plans.” 

“Great!” Brain actually sounded relieved. “If you get a chance, think about taking your resume out of the mothballs and dust it off. Come open minded. I'll call you and tell you where and what time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” The two exchanged further pleasantries and hung up. Gary looked down at Nemo. 

Nemo wagged his tail and gave him a puppy grin. 

“Car ride?”

_**~~~***~~~** _

Nemo was a hit at school; everyone thought he was just the cutest thing. Whatever Nemo was used to doing all afternoon in his crate at home, didn't happen. Everyone came in to coo, to cuddle, to play with Mr. Fuller's new baby. All the young, single female teachers wondered how accessible Mr. Fuller was. They were quietly told that Gary didn't fraternize, didn't come to parties, didn't do much of anything except keep his nose to the grindstone and tried to stay out of Titus Walker's way. Actually, there were times, Gary Fuller stood between Titus and teachers who might have crossed the principal's path the wrong way. They knew he did, no one said anything, save leave a basket of cookies or brownies, which to be honest, his sons wolfed the most of, on his desk in silent appreciation.

But on this day, Gary Fuller was a bit more open and he smiled more since coming back from lunch with a black furball on a leash, than he ever had the entire time he had been at the high school. Or at least, since his marriage broke up. Gary worried about getting work done, he didn't have to. For four hours, someone else played with the puppy, ran the puppy up and down the hall, took the puppy outside for walkies – just saying the word 'walkies' sent Nemo into a frenzy of pee dribbling excitement. Along with the bag of toys and the water dish, which was in the corner of his office, Gary had the good sense of bringing a roll of paper towels. 

They came in very handy. 

By 3:30, Nemo was exhausted. The gym teachers had run him ragged, playing fetch with him for an hour. He dropped in the corner nearest Gary and turned his back to the world and immediately went to sleep. When the phone rang, he didn't budge, just curled up tighter.  
_  
Hmmm. Maybe this was better than the dog park?_

“Gary!” Brian's voice was still booming. How did the man manage to boom 24/7? He had an explosive voice when Gary met him as an incoming freshman in college. “Can you talk?” 

“I'm at school.” 

“Okay then, no. One word answers will have to suffice. Have you thought about what I asked?” 

“Yes.” 

“Interested?” 

“Very.” 

“Updated your resume?” 

“Not here. No time.” 

Titus strolled by, stopped and backed up. 

“Okay, you won't need it just yet. Available tonight?” 

“That would be great.” 

Titus leaned against the door jam.

“Do you know where the Lone Star Steak House in West Tulsa is?” 

“Sure. Near the river.”

“Can you be there by 6:30?” 

Gary ignored the man in his door. “That sounds wonderful. I can't wait.” 

“Titus is watching.” 

“Yes.” 

“Look, we've been bros for a long time, but if you call me sweetheart, the whole thing is off!” 

“See you at 6:30, honey. Should I dress up?” 

“AAAAAARGH!” The phone clicked in his ear. 

Gary chuckled and put his cell down. “What can I do for you, Titus?” 

“You're dating?” 

Gary bristled. “I am going out to dinner tonight.” 

Titus looked at the ceiling. “Gary, a lot of the teachers here have families and responsibilities. I thought since your boys are gone and you're home alone, you would appreciate being a little more occupied.” 

Gary just stared. _Busy? Five classes on top of my AP duties, on top of after school duties that will keep me away from home on Fridays from 7 AM to 11 PM or later. Yeah, I'm appreciative._

“What is that?” Titus pointed to the corner. As if realizing he was under a great deal of not very nice scrutiny, Nemo curled up tighter, trying not to be seen. 

“That is Nemo. He's a stray I picked up over the weekend, when I dropped the boys off at college.” At the sound of Gary saying his name, Nemo looked up and over his shoulder, dismissing Titus and looking adoringly at Gary.

“You're not planning on bringing him to work with you on a regular basis, I hope.” 

Gary almost snapped. He inhaled, yet again, tamping down on his temper. “As you are well aware, Jenna, the music teacher, brings her dog with her for pre-planning, teacher workdays and post planning. Anthony has brought his pit bull with him as well. I had plans this evening and I didn't feel it was fair to Nemo to leave him in his crate all day and into the evening. I am aware that bringing animals to work, with the exception of the science animals, and the farm animals in the agricultural husbandry center, is quite unprofessional.” With that, Gary pasted on a smile he hoped would look sincere. “Do you need anything, Mr. Walker?” 

If Titus caught that Gary called everyone by their first name, but him, it was lost on him or he didn't mention it. “Are you prepared for Monday? I know everyone likes to sneak out early on Friday.” 

Nemo sensed the tension in the room. Unbeknownst to Gary, he got up from his pile of toys and crept between the chair and Gary's outstretched legs, effectively shielding himself from Titus's eyes. “I have never slipped out early.” 

“Really?” Titus seemed surprised. “I wouldn't know. I do.” With that, he smacked the door jam and ambled down the hallway. 

“I know you do,” Gary whispered to himself. He set his feet down to roll back from his desk, when a howling screech lit from underneath him. He jumped up, rolling back, only to hear Nemo yelp again. Not only had he stepped on Nemo's tail, he then rolled over it. Several teachers whose rooms were around his office came running to see Gary cuddling and reassuring a crying, shaking fur ball. “I'm sorry, little guy. I'm sorry.”

_**tbc** _


	4. Chapter 04

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 04** _

Nemo was not happy or willing to go into his crate when Gary was ready to leave. Seeing how the puppy had been very good about housebreaking and actually letting him know when he needed to go out, Gary let him roam freely about the house while he took a shower, leaving a full ration of food in the bowl.

It was rather... disconcerting to whip the shower curtain back after finishing, to see Nemo sitting immediately next to the tub, looking expectantly up at him, as if he held the keys to heaven. It dawned on Gary, the puppy's schedule was off. He was used to Gary coming home, going outside, eating, and then going for a walk, playing, and grooming before bedtime. Gary remembered when the boys' schedules were off-kilter for whatever reason when they were small. He and Carol always paid for it that night and the next day. 

As he got dressed in a pair of jeans and a button down oxford, it dawned on him he was getting used to Nemo being underfoot. He actually was looking forward to the puppy taking off with one of his socks. But tonight, he was in a hurry, and for whatever reason, Nemo did not want to go in the crate. Gary eventually resorted to Doggie Bacon Strip Bribery! But in he finally went, toys and the blanket inside as well as a second doggie treat. 

There was a painful howl when he left.

_**~~~...~~~** _

“Gary, it's been too long, since we sat at a dinner table together!” Both Brian and Sandy rose to greet him, Sandy giving him a huge hug. “Our waiter has been warned!”

Marriage and four children had made Sandy pleasingly plump, far from the cheerleader figure she sported in college. She and Carol were cheerleaders together, but for some reason, Gary didn't think the two of them got along. Sandy seemed to try to tolerate Carol when he and Carol married, but... 

On occasion he thought to ask her about it, but the time never seemed right. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer, so it seemed best to just... not.

Brian's barrel chest had dropped over the years and neither he nor Sandy seemed to mind that time had caught up to them. 

They sat down and ordered drinks, before Sandy reached across the table and grabbed Gary's hand. “You have been a stranger to our home for too long.” 

“I've been busy.” 

“You've been hiding!” Sandy huffed. “You're still hiding!” She jabbed a finger at him. 

The waitress returned with their drinks, Gary picking his up and contemplating the depths of the ice. “I've not been good company.”

“You are always good company.” 

Gary smirked into his gin and tonic. “Tell that to my boys.” 

“Your boys think you hung the moon!” 

Gary continued to smile. Truth was, his relationship with his sons had improved after the storm, all three learning to give and listen a little bit more. “My... social chip is burned out.”

“Your social chip?” 

Gary turned to Brian. “Do you always let her run rough-shod over your friends?” 

Brian lifted his long-neck bottle. “When they deserve it!” He toasted. “Cheers.”

“You divorced Carol, not your friends.” 

Gary settled into his chair. He expected this; truthfully, he needed it. He had buried himself, separated himself from friends the last five or six years. He concentrated on the boys, their college funds, his career, paying off the house. He avoided the opposite sex as if women were The Black Plague. “You would try to set me up with some nice girl from Oklahoma City, Carol. I know you. Let's talk about something nice.” 

Brian took the hint to change the subject with aplomb. “The boys are at Oklahoma State together?” 

Gary sighed in relief. A much nicer subject. “Yeah. They're rooming together, so that's cheaper.” 

“BJ has been accepted at OSU and Arkansas already. He hasn't given a letter of intent. Won't do it until Thanksgiving.” Brian was proud of his eldest, who was the all-state offensive lineman at Silverton High School. Gary figured he'd be seeing a lot of BJ every Friday night for the next two to three months. “Scouts for Georgia Tech, UGA, and Florida State showed up over the summer. All three want to talk to him. We've heard Alabama and Auburn are sending scouts sometime in the next few weeks.” 

“They are too far away,” Sandy mumbled. “I don't want my baby so far from home, I have to get on a plane to get to him if he needs me!” 

Gary snickered. “Sandy. Your baby is six foot four and weighs almost 300 pounds, solid muscle.”

“It doesn't matter,” she sniffed. “I still see that sweet little baby face when I check on him at night.” 

Brian rolled his eyes, but Gary sympathized. He caught himself checking on Donnie and Trey last night, only to remember, they weren't there. “Well, I'd rather see him in a Bulldog or Crimson Tide uniform, than a Razorback jersey!” Brian hated the Razorbacks as much as he hated the Texas Longhorns. “Say what you want about the south, they have great programs.”

They talked football, colleges, and Nemo, until dinner came. While Sandy cut up her chicken, Brian finally raised the subject of the middle school position. 

“George's mother passed away over the summer and left him extremely well off. He handed in his resignation a month ago. The system has been scrambling to fill it.”

“I haven't heard anything about it.” That was the truth. “Why didn't it go out on email?” 

“It went out in official mail. This school system is woefully behind the times. Sadly, it helps Titus in keeping pertinent information from his more worthy employees, namely you. I get the feeling you're not completely happy.” 

Gary didn't want to unload on his friend. He was grateful, grateful for the job, grateful for his support and his friendship over the years. Had it not been for Brian finding a family therapist after Carol left, he and the boys would have probably fallen through the cracks and things would have been much, much worse. 

“I don't want to burden you.” 

“Don't you dare start that, Gary Fuller! You've spent how many years like a hermit, closing yourself off, not burdening anyone!” Sandy's voice raised and surrounding tables stared. “Titus Walker is a jackass – don't you shush me Brian Matthew Waldstein!”

“Full name, man. You're in trouble.” Gary whispered. 

Sandy's voice did come down a notch. “Titus is a jackass and you know it! How many positions has he kept secret from his employees, holding them back?” 

“So,” Brian rumbled. “Burden me.” 

Gary found some western cattle-rustling paraphernalia hanging on the wall as part of the rustic décor and concentrated on it. “I'm scheduled to attend every extra-curricular function between now and Christmas. Games, chorus, band concerts, in addition to assisting with the football team. Apparently, everyone else has families and responsibilities, and with the boys gone, he figures I need to be occupied and am readily available.” Sandy hissed at this. “In the meantime, we're down an English teacher, as well as a History teacher on maternity leave who might not come back and I'm teaching four English classes and taking on a history class, with the rest of the department rotating the schedule, all while keeping up with my AP duties.” He inhaled deeply. “I'm not doing another year with him after this. Either a transfer comes available or I'm going to be looking for another teaching job.” Finally, he looked down and at his friend. “At this point, I don't care if I go back into the classroom or not. This weekend, I'm hitting the Tulsa website, as well as Creek County. If something comes up and the board will let me out of my contract, I'm gone.” 

“Bad juju breaking a contract after school starts.” 

“I know. But between the divorce, Carol's death, her parents undermining me with the boys-” 

“Still?” Sandy was clearly upset. “They're still digging at you?”

“Still.” Gary leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed and began to nod. “The boys are starting to avoid them.” He resumed his quiet tirade. “They are adults now and I'm not going to force them to be anything. Between that and now Titus's control-freak antics, I don't see me staying sane this school year.” He smirked. “Nemo has been a god-send, I hate to say.” 

“You need someone to take care of, take the load off.” 

Brian was contemplating Gary's words. “The cut-off was yesterday, but if you can email me your resume and application before I arrive in the office in the morning, I might get the committee to accept your application as well.” He gave an impish grin. “Slid it under the office door.”

It was going to be a late night. Thank God, tomorrow would be a light day with little work. In fact, Titus normally showed up late on Friday of pre-planning and left early. 

“Do you want me to email it to you? I'll do it as soon as we get home.” 

“That would be great.” 

“I'm not guaranteeing anything,” Brian reminded him, “because it's going in after the deadline, but I can try.” 

“It's not your fault Titus didn't tell anyone.” 

“Gary,” Brian leaned forward, “don't give up on a transfer just yet. There's talk of building another middle school. Both are bursting and the elementary schools aren't showing signs of downsizing anytime soon.” 

“That could be how many years down the road?” 

“Two or three. I know Titus is difficult, but-”

“Who does he know?” 

Brian squirmed uncomfortably. “It's not who he knows, it's how long he's been here.” That made Gary wince. “Titus is an excellent orator. The High School is a well run machine and he knows how to win awards and look good. People don't see the people beneath him making him look good and he knows that. Things change during the year. Who knows what's coming up or down the pike. Anything can happen.” He was fumbling in his pocket. “Where's my notebook? Give me your home email address, the one you don't use at school-” 

Sandy pulled a notepad from her purse and slid it to Gary. “Write it here.” It was a pretty flowery girly shopping notepad. “He'll lose it. He looses everything!” Gary took the pen she handed him as well and wrote down his personal email address, as well as his private cellphone and landline. 

“I'll keep you abreast, since Titus won't. I'll text you if something happens.”

“I can check on my home email on my cellphone.” 

“Yeah, you do that.” The waitress laid the checks on the table and before Gary could pick his up, Brian snatched them both. “You've been through too much shit. Tomorrow, text me the number of students enrolled in your four English classes. I'll see if a new English teacher has been approved. That will be a load off, I'm sure. Make sure you get that application and resume into me before the morning. I know you, Gary. Talk yourself up. You've got to be your biggest cheerleader in this one. I'm not promising anything, but I'll try.” 

“That's all I can ask.” 

As the three got up to leave, Sandy reached over and touched him on the hand. “What are you doing Sunday?” 

“Sitting in front of the television, watching ESPN, with my hand in my shorts.” His smirk lifted one side of his face. “I've been looking forward to that for a long time.”

Brian guffawed, while Sandy blushed. “Come over to the house for dinner after church. Brian is grilling steaks and there's a new girl with our company. She just moved here. She's single and very nice-”

“Sandy, you're not setting me up.”

“Gary, it has been how many years? You have grieved long enough! And she isn't worth-” she snapped her mouth shut and turned red. “I'm sorry. I spoke out of turn.” 

It was very quiet for a moment. “Someday,” Gary spoke softly, “I'm going to take you to lunch behind your husband's back and you're going to tell me why you disliked Carol so much. But not today.” He pulled her under his arm and hugged her. “And I'll come to dinner and invite your new friend, but don't make it like a double date.”

“You got it, bucko!”

_**~~~...~~~** _

Gary was up until after midnight redoing his resume and then filling out the application for the principal's position on his computer. It was hard listing his accolades and responsibilities; it wasn't something he normally did. Nemo spent the majority of the time at Gary's feet, forlornly chewing on the lone toy with the squeaker still intact. Gary almost took it from him, but realized that the squeaky was becoming a beloved and comforting toy. It was amazing how many similarities Gary saw between Nemo and his boys, not only when they were younger, but after Carol left.

Nemo had not had an accident in the house since that first morning, so Gary turned on the back light, took the puppy out one last time and then rather than crate him, led him to the huge dog bed in the family room with the blanket and toys and turned the lights off. 

He got up the next morning, to puppy yips and went downstairs, to find Nemo dancing and waiting by the kitchen back door. 

And the dog bed moved a foot away from where Gary placed it.

_**~~~...~~~** _

Friday morning had one meeting that was mercifully short and then after lunch, as was typical, everyone from Titus to the teachers with any sort of experience, disappeared. They had pre-planning down to a science. Gary found himself alone, along with the janitorial staff and all the first year teachers, putting on the last touches for the incoming masses on Monday.

And Nemo. 

Who wanted to play. 

Nemo ran up and down the hall, barking and making noise. He would stop in front of Gary's open door, yap some more, and then run some more. It wasn't until he got Nemo into the SUV and strapped himself in, that his cellphone buzzed. He took a deep breath before checking his caller id. 

_No word yet. Dinner still on Sunday? B._

Gary exhaled. Oh well, he said it was going in late and the deadline was passed. It was too much to think that they would make a decision in 24 hours. He was just going to spend Saturday on the computer anyway, if nothing else, looking at the surrounding school systems and seeing what they might have to offer. He texted a quick affirmation, before checking to make sure Nemo was secure and cranking his vehicle. 

After changing and taking Nemo to the dog park for an hour, he went through a drive through, got a burger for him and one with bacon and cheese for Nemo. He went home and, getting a bottled root beer from the frig and giving Nemo real puppy food, Gary sat down in front of the television, used the remote to click it on, and put his hand in his pants.

_**~~~...~~~** _

Gary arrived before Sandy's mystery who wasn't a set up but probably was a set up co-worker. He forced himself not to compare the huge home his friend lived in to his own comparably modest abode. Truthfully, he made decent money, but chose to bank as much as possible, rather than purchase a large, pretentious home with a yard he would have either fought to keep up with or gone broke hiring a yard service to do.

But that had been Carol's dream. 

Brian was in the back yard wearing a 'Dinner is Ready when the Smoke Detector Goes Off' apron. Sandy hugged him before handing Gary and her husband a cold one and disappeared back into the house. 

“You holding your breath? I've not heard a thing.” 

Gary shook his head, ruefully. “You made no promises, you said the deadline was passed. So regardless if I get it or not. No loss. No promises. No pain.”

“But gain!” Brian cheerfully retorted. “Look. When the board realized that you are interested in moving out from Titus's tender tutelage, it opened some doors for you. They were very impressed with your resume!” He playfully punched him in the arm. “So, maybe this will be your big move!” 

Sandy arrived with raw steaks and salmon on a platter. Smiling, she handed them to her husband, before hearing the front doorbell ring. “That will be Laurel.”

Brian watched as his wife returned into the house. “Renee turned in her resignation Friday afternoon, so the call will go out for a new history teacher Monday.” He began to spear the meat onto the grill. “We hope to have someone in there in a few weeks. There is an administration meeting on Tuesday you need to be at. Titus will be told to hire or we will. Teachers shouldn't be teaching during their planning and administrators should be administrating, not covering long term. You need to show those leadership abilities we know you have. We will also introduce discussion to make a decision on the English position sometime in the next few weeks. Hang in there. Don't give up. I've got my ear to the ground for you and I'll keep you abreast of things since Titus won't. So,” he nodded towards Gary's hip, where his cell was attached, “you keep that thing close. I'll be pinging via my private mail as our professional mail is open to the public for God knows how long.” 

There was noise coming from the house. Brian's kids came up from the basement to the back yard making as much ruckus as four children could make and there was an additional female voice as well. “In case you've not figured it out, Sandy is setting you up,” Brian hurriedly whispered. “I don't know anything about her.”

_**~~~...~~~** _

Laurel mentally exhausted Gary. She talked and talked. She was young, well, young to Gary; in her mid-twenties and full of energy. She didn't simply participate in a discussion; she commandeered it, led it, controlled it. Sandy told the adults at the table that Laurel was the new junior accountant for the bedding chain in Tulsa Sandy was the human resources manager for. Laurel was updating the software for the company, improving the books, planned to cut costs, improve the company's profit, find different insurance, retirement plans, plans, and more plans. She played clarinet with the Tulsa Symphony, saving money and hoping to purchase her first home in a year, which would have three bedrooms and a large enough kitchen to cook in, and a large enough yard to grow her own vegetables, because vegetables canned or frozen in the supermarket were full of chemicals and pesticides and other unnatural things or were genetically altered, as well as enough space for fruit trees and berry plants. Apparently, Laurel made her own jellies and jams, didn't eat meat, and was rather picky about the seafood she ate. In fact, she brought her own seafood for Brian to grill and stood over him, making sure he did it right.

She wasn't simply opinionated; she was The Authority. Oh, she was nice about Her Opinion, but it was still Her Opinion. 

Soon after dinner was over and Gary helped Sandy clear the table, he realized that Nemo had a really good use: 

An excuse to escape. 

He found himself shaking Laurel's hand, pounding Brian's shoulder, and hugging Sandy. As he backed out of Brian's driveway, he realized that somehow in the cacophony, he and Laurel had exchanged phone numbers and they had a date next Saturday.

_**~~~...~~~** _

Nemo was eager to get out, walk, go somewhere, anywhere. Gary wanted to get out, walk, go somewhere, anywhere. He needed to get the ringing from Laurel's voice out of his ears. How did he get roped into a date? He found himself loading Nemo into the SUV and heading to the dog park. There were several dogs there, most Nemo already knew and was friends with. For not the first time, Gary made comparisons to Nemo and his boys growing up. There were dogs Nemo liked to play with, others he avoided. Nemo liked bacon, not so much sausage, and he liked his puppy food not so crunchy. He had a favorite squeaky toy, a preferred blanket. He'd been upset on Saturday when Gary 'fed' the blanket to the washing machine, sitting in front of the washer and then the dryer, whining and absolutely ecstatic when the blanket emerged from the dryer unscathed and none the worse for wear. Nemo grabbed it from Gary's hands and took it straight to his crate, tucking it into the back and stayed with it for an hour, as if to make sure Gary hadn't harmed the beloved fabric and wouldn't take it again any time soon!

They stayed for forty-five minutes, Nemo joyous and excited to see his friends, and Gary exhausted and unaware that he looked, as he always did, for the very nice assistant manager from PetPalooza, and was disappointed when he didn't see her. As the park emptied, Gary spent precious time with his eager puppy, training him to sit. Stay wasn't a concept yet, but he'd get it. When it came time to leave, Nemo was reluctant, obviously basking in the amount of attention Gary gave him, but Gary had an early and busy day the next day. 

He was unaware that as he pulled away from the exit of the dog park, Deidre and Brutus were pulling in through the entrance.

_**~~~...~~~** _

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/019042_9PW_Jasper-puppy_zpse4o3w1mc.jpg.html)

_**~~~...~~~** _


	5. Chapter 05

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 5** _

The first day of school was run-of-the-mill, average, typical for the first day of school.

Insanity. Sheer insanity.

Gary likened it to a war zone. Lost freshmen, upperclassmen acting as if they hadn't spent the summer together and tanning it up at Lake Keystone. Several students tried to rearrange their schedules when they discovered they weren't in the same classes with their friends, not realizing – or ignoring the fact – the reason they weren't in the same classes with their friends was because administration – meaning Gary – split them up. 

Many were shocked Mr. Fuller was in a classroom. Mr. Fuller was an administrator. Didn't he have administrating stuff to do? Administrators didn't teach! 

Oh, did they have a rude awakening! 

As did Gary. 

The minute buses finally left, Gary high-tailed it home, let Nemo out, rushing the puppy to do his business in the backyard, before changing into gym shorts and a Silverton Tornados tee and Adidas. He buckled on Nemo's harness and leash and put him in the car, taking him back to school and managed to make it on the playing field just in time for the team to take the field for laps and warm-ups.

Nemo ran laps. Two of them.

Gary did not. 

By the time the squad was playing scrimmage, Nemo decided he was done playing football for the day and found a shady spot beneath the bench, falling asleep before his head hit the ground. It was a typical hot day in Oklahoma, not a cloud anywhere. 

For a time, Gary was lost, lost in scrimmage, lost in football, lost in the old memories playing in the back of his head. Old dreams, thoughts, that normally he squashed-

_glory days_

-but today, he allowed those the reminiscing to roam and consume him: the joy of being on the field, the smell of sweat and pigskin and dirt, the camaraderie, the exhilaration of it all. And he realized it felt good. He missed it; not the dream, but the being, the portion of youth and agelessness, the sunshine on his face.

Life. Somewhere, he missed... life. 

And as scrimmage was wrapping up, he felt recharged, rejuvenated, re...  
 _  
Where is Nemo?_

_Ne-_

“Nemo?” Trying not to panic, Gary peered beneath the bench, where Nemo had been sleeping, but wasn't now. “NEMO!” 

_He can't have gone far. There's a fence...  
_  
Laughter rose from the back of the team, BJ, Brian's son, leading the pack. “Over here, Coach Fuller! Guess who found the mud puddle past the goal posts under the band bleachers?” 

Sure enough, a muddy ball of a puppy was running across the field, tongue lolling happily, and running straight for Gary!

“NEMO! No!” Clipboard and hands went up in a defensive posture and Gary braced himself for the inevitable hit. “Stop! Sit! Stay!” 

Stay was still not a concept, nor was stop, but sit was. Nemo quickly planted his butt, a wiggling mass of muck and wet grass a foot in front of Gary. Gary couldn't tell one end from the other, just mud and mud and a tongue of happy-

“Is there a puddle over there?” 

Todd Broner, BJ's best friend, was laughing. “Well, there _was_ a puddle! I think your dog scattered it and wasted it!” The team was laughing and high-fiving, as they headed to the showers.

“Fuller,” Head Coach Harris was red-faced, bull-necked and barrel-chested: all set on skinny legs, “are you going to put that bucket of mud in your SUV?” 

The minute Gary took his eyes from Nemo, the little Newfoundland took it as the go-ahead to jump on his owner, coating his legs and socks in mud. Gary knew he'd be itching before he got home. “Ah geeeez...” Gary looked up to see it was just him and Harris on the field, along with equipment manager, bagging the balls, on the opposite side of the field.

“How long has it been since you were on the football field?” 

“I played college ball and I assisted Brian until he was moved up as Athletic Director and I became an administrator.” 

“Before my time.” Harris had been at Silverton for three years, hired in from Pattawatomie County. He had a reputation of putting together excellent squads and building a program out of scraps. Silverton's program had done well under him, thrived, expanded on the wonderful foundation Brian engineered before him. “HEY! You were at OSU! Nineteen eighty...ninety...”

“1989-1992.”

“Yeah! Too bad about the knee.” 

Gary blushed. Not many remembered him from then. Sometimes, he forgot that Harris was a walking sports encyclopedia. “Things happen.” Nemo smacked into him again, wanting attention. “Nemo. Sit.” Down went the wiggly bottom. “How do you think this year's going to stack out?” 

“What do _you_ think?” 

Gary inhaled, trying to be diplomatic. “We have youth on our side.” 

Harris spit to the side and tucked his clipboard under his arm. “We have too many underclassmen and not enough experience. Not going to be a good year, but it will be a learning year. We're gonna have to showcase BJ and the few seniors we have.” 

_Ah good. He wasn't the only one who saw it._ “Broner's fast. He and BJ have been teaming together since they were out of diapers. Opponents are going to look for them.” 

“We need to work up a few alternative game plans.” 

“I might have a few in my old playbook.” 

Harris's eyebrows rose. “Still have it?” 

Gary nodded. “Yep. And Brian's old playbook as well.” 

Harris gaffawed and clapped Gary on the back. “Well, dig 'em out and bring 'em as soon as you find 'em. There's a shower in the coach's office you can use.” He jutted his chin towards Nemo. “You can bathe him too.” 

And with that, Coach Harris lumbered off to the locker rooms in the gym, off to make sure the seniors weren't terrorizing the freshmen with wet rat-tails.

_  
**~~~...~~~** _

Gary and Nemo were the last to leave the parking lot, Gary coming to the conclusion that he was the first to arrive that morning. Exhaustion hit him hard, biting him in the ass as it hit him it was only Monday and it was only the first day of school.

It was going to be a long, long year. It didn't help that Nemo loved the shower and didn't want to get out! Gary had been tempted to let him play in the running water while he dressed.

Going home to cook wasn't appealing and the thought of eating alone was definitely not appetizing! Right now, even Laurel's non-stop jabbering would be welcome company. 

His cell rang. 

_Speak of the devil..._

Thirty minutes later, Nemo was fed, tucked and snoring in his crate with his blanket and favorite stuffed animal and Gary had changed into casual clothes, and heading to West Tulsa. The Smiling Swordfish reputably had a decent reputation, decent food _and_ was reasonably priced and, luckily for Gary, his dinner companion had no problem carrying the entire conversation. Truth was, Gary was more asleep than awake. Laurel didn't seem to comprehend he was dozing off and he didn't think she really cared. When dinner was over and he thanked her for her company, hugged her goodnight, he got in the car and discovered he had paid for both meals, didn't remember a single thing she'd said and they still had a date for dinner and a classical concert at Oklahoma State University-Tulsa on Saturday. And he was expected to dress up.

Gary decided that dating was for the wealthy. 

Not for the first time since his boys left home, Gary found himself asleep before his head hit the pillow, clad in boxers and one sock. 

And was woken up five minutes before his alarm went off by Nemo howling to be let out.

_  
**~~~...~~~** _

The board meeting on Tuesday began at 7PM. Gary barely had enough time between letting Nemo out while he changed clothes for the football field and then much to Nemo's dismay, leaving him at the house, after neatly rolling his clothes in a gym bag. He still rushed, barely having enough time to shower, dry off, change back into his suit and tie and head to the county office.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he thanked God that the county office was close to the high school and he had the foresight, years ago, to purchase a house within a few miles of the high school. Carol wanted to live in Tulsa, away from his students, away from everyone. 

That was one of the few arguments Carol had not won. Gary could count his marital wins on one hand.

Stopping for gas and grabbing a Red Bull energy drink, Gary pulled into the county board office parking lot with a few minutes to spare. 

Brian was glad to see him. 

Titus was not. 

“Are we not keeping you busy enough?” Titus hissed in Gary's ear. “I would think you'd be at home grading papers.” 

“On the second day?” Gary shook his head. “First paper is due next week.” _On Friday, so I can grade them on Saturday when most people have the weekend off, and they spend it with their family and mow the yard and go to the park except me, Gary Fuller, who is home alone so you need to keep me busy and make sure I don't have a life-_

“I told him to come.” Brian slapped Titus on the shoulder, a touch more forcefully than warranted. “Lots of things to be discussed tonight.” 

“Gary,” Titus smiled insincerely, “has plenty to keep him busy.” He nodded towards the front door. “Responsibilities and a new puppy. There isn't anything being discussed or decided on that warrants his input.” He patted his assistant principal on the back. “Why don't you just run along home. You're probably exhausted and Nimrod will be glad to see you.”

“Nemo.”

Brian placed himself between Gary and Titus and proceeded to herd Gary towards the board room door. “Oh, I think I would like to hear what Gary thinks. Besides,” Gary was corralled through the opening, “let's let Gary decide. It is in his contract!”

“It is?” There was so much noise, Gary knew Titus didn't hear.

“We ignore it.” Gary found himself being reintroduced to board members he'd only seen once or twice a year, usually at function meet and greets, before finding a place at the table. This meeting was not a public one, so it was simply board members and various administrative personnel. “Before they start, I need to tell you, the principal's job was offered to someone on Friday. She accepted yesterday.” 

Gary's heart fell. He wasn't expecting to get it, hadn't talked to anyone about it, but back in his mind, he had allowed a tiny nugget of hope to take root.

“But, they were impressed with your resume and portfolio.” He shook his head. “The door isn't shut. Right now, you need wedge your foot firmly into it. That's why you need to be here! Titus is going to be put in the hot seat and you better not lick his ass!” 

“Easy for you to say,” Gary muttered back. “You don't work with him.”

Brian leaned further in and hissed in Gary's ear. “The new middle school is a go and it's slated to open on time for next school year!” And with that, Brian moved away and headed towards his assigned seat. 

The meeting started with old business, ranging from the approval of the property purchase of the new middle school to Silverton's history teacher had resigned and that the board had placed an ad on their web site, along with the state website, for a replacement. Already, forty two applicants had been fielded and Titus was told to start setting up interviews as soon as possible. Teachers should not cover another teacher's classes during their assigned planning long term. The superintendent made it clear he wanted someone there, in place no later than two weeks from Monday. Sooner if possible. Titus nodded. At some point, he had sat next to Gary. “Beginning of school is busy. Might take longer than that.” 

“Let Gary help with the interviewing,” Brian interjected. “He's more than capable.” 

Titus cleared his throat, but didn't respond.

Harold Mortimer, the School Superintendent, shuffled through papers. His glasses were perched at the tip of his nose and he looked like an absent-minded professor. He was not. “You're down an English Literature teacher as well.” 

“We're covering it.” 

“How?” 

Titus began to spout statistics, about budget and time sheets, his fabulous staff stepping up to the plate. Harold turned to Gary, interrupting Titus. “Gary? Please speak in English, not stats.” 

“English teachers are rotating two of the classes. I'm teaching four of them.” 

“In addition to teaching a World History class.” 

“Yes.” 

“And your Administrating duties.” 

“Yes.” 

“And assisting the football team.” 

“Yes.” 

“And rescuing puppies who play in the mud.” 

A snickering went around the table, including Gary. “Yeeeeeeeeeessssss.” Apparently, Harold knew more about what was going on than people thought. 

Harold tossed his pencil onto his pad and leaned back in his chair, the hinges creaking under his weight. “Son, are you trying to kill yourself?” 

“Gary is suffering from empty nest,” Titus interjected. “He's keeping busy.” 

“Keeping busy, my eye!” Harold sat up. “He's working himself straight to a heart attack! Speaking of heart attacks,” he turned and pointed to Ed Straham, principal of one of the elementary schools. “Did you follow up at your cardiologist?” 

The conversation turned personal, quieted down. Gary leaned over to Titus. “Ed? Did I miss something?” 

“He had a mild heart attack, the day after school let out in June. It happened at school and his staff had the EMTs there quickly. He spent a week in the hospital. Rumor has it, his doctors are demanding he completely change his life style and lose some weight!” 

From what Gary could tell, it didn't look as if Ed was working very hard at changing his lifestyle. 

“Titus!” The superintendent refocused on the previous agenda item. “We're posting for an English Lit teacher tomorrow on both the county and state website. Start booking interviews beginning Monday with the expectation for start up the next Monday. Gary's degree and certification is in English Lit, right? Titus, you hire the history teacher, let him decide on the English Lit teacher. No more heart attacks!” 

And with that, the meeting moved on.

_  
**~~~...~~~** _

“Gary! Gary Fuller!” The meeting was over and while most of them were leaving, a few still milled about. Gary's stomach rumbled and he was seriously considering a run through the WhattaBurger drive-thru. He turned to the man calling him.

Harold Mortimer was slender, with a bad comb-over, and a bow-tie older than Gary. He pounded Gary on the back in a friendly manner, certainly much firmer than Gary expected the man was capable of. “What shape is the football team in? Brian talks about BJ, but no word on the team. What are the chances?” 

“Do you want me to stroke your ego, or tell you the truth?” 

Harold's laugh was genuine. “I'd like you to stroke my ego, but the truth would be preferable.” Both men watched as Titus finally walked out the front door and headed to his car. 

“We're lean on seniors and experience, strong on young talent that needs field time.” 

“So, tough year ahead, but good times are coming.” 

“That would be about the right of it.” 

Harold stood there, nodding. More people were heading towards the front doors, into the darkening night. “You know, sometimes living in a small community can be a godsend or a curse. Come to my office for a moment.” It wasn't a request, more of an order, and Gary followed him down the hall. He vaguely heard the click of the door as Harold shut it behind him, leaving Gary to wonder why the superintendent shut the door, when there was no one about. He waited until Harold was settled behind his desk before sitting. As was the man's wont, he picked up a stray pen and began to toy with it. “I can't tell you how happy I was to learn you were interested in the middle school position. Had we not already offered it to Cheryl Mitre, you would have been a serious contender.”

“It was my fault. Had I turned my application in sooner-”

“No.” Harold's voice turned dark. “You've been in a hole. Between your divorce, and then your ex-wife's death, trying to raise two boys, fine boys, I might add, and Walker keeping you in the dark, you have been in a hole. I want to help you out of it.”

Inside track. Gary was being placed on the inside track and it wasn't a place he was sure he liked. Gary didn't like secrets or backroom deals or-

“You heard, we've bought property to build a new middle school. The property is environmentally clean and too good a deal to pass up.” 

“Yes, that was discussed tonight.” 

Harold nodded to the corner of his office. A large architectural canvas was propped on a wooden tripod. “We break ground next month. Already, a team is re-lining the districts, bids have already been tendered and one has been accepted. It goes to the county board on Thursday for final approval. I expect it to clear with no worries. The school will open its doors at the beginning of next school year.”

Gary nodded in astonishment. “That's fast.” 

“Very fast,” Harold agreed, “but necessary and badly needed. I'm telling you this because now that you've shown an interest in getting out from under Walker's thumb, I think you'd be perfect for the principal's position. Walker is an ass, but he has a great test score results and he's got tenure. We've spent a lot of years investing in you not only as a teacher, but as an administrator. You're a bigger asset to this school system than you know. I'd hate to lose you.” 

A lump formed in Gary's throat. He so needed to hear that. “I'll keep that in mind.” 

“You know,” Harold was looking off at the blueprints of the new school, his eyes losing focus, “my wife died the summer before our youngest left for college. Cancer. I think I lived in fast food restaurants for months and the house was so quiet. I gained fifteen pounds before I woke up and put a stop to that. I cooked two days a week and lived on the leftovers. Leftovers are better than fast food any day and cheaper as well.” Suddenly, he seemed to snap to. “I've had my eye on you, Fuller. I like you. I'd like to see you go places.” He waved his hand towards the door. “Go eat. Your stomach is shaking the floorboards.” As Gary rose from the chair, the man mumbled, barely audible, “And see to it that our football team has at least a 50/50 season!”

_  
**~~~...~~~** _

Gary's drive home was contemplative. He wolfed down his burger from the OkieBurger, because if he didn't, Nemo would probably fuss. In his searching on how to care for a puppy, he learned people food wasn't good for the little fellow, so he needed to limit the burgers and pizza for now. He didn't taste the food, simply tossed it over his taste buds, in an attempt to satisfy his angry stomach.

He also needed to fence in the back yard. It would help when he took Nemo out in the morning and afternoon.

Funny how quickly Nemo was taking over his life! 

He got home, retrieved Nemo from his carrier and the two went for a twilight walk, the stars beginning to twinkle and the street lamps flickering on. Nemo seemed to sense his human's silence and rather than play and tug at the leash as he normally did, he padded quietly next to the man, simply basking in his presence and company. 

They returned home to find Laurel called. Three times. As well, as his former mother-in-laws. She was equally whiny. He turned the sound down and skipped them all, resolving to listen in the morning.

For the second time, Gary allowed Nemo to sleep on the dog bed in the family room. And again, the next morning, Nemo was waiting for him at the back door with the bed moved a foot from where Gary put it. 

**__**

tbc

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/nemo%20slkulusdrer_zpsczaadi1t.png.html)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _For the sake of continuity, I'm placing fictional Silverton in the very real Payne County in Northeast Oklahoma._

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 06** _

With the decision to hire two teachers and put them to work in under two weeks, Gary's life went from full and hectic to non-stop and frantic!

_At least in two weeks, it will be over!_

The football team was gearing up for their first game with the Sapulpa Chieftains, usually a tough opponent. Silverton's first string was impressive, but there weren't enough of them and playing them the entire game would not only wear them down, but increase the chances of injuries. 

And if there was anything Gary knew about, it was injuries and how devastating they could be.

He was watching Nemo take the second lap with the team, when his phone went off on his belt. _Not Laurel. Not again._ He reluctantly took it off his belt to look at the number.

_Nooo... not Laurel.... who?_

Realizing who it was, he thumbed the phone to send the caller to his voicemail. Laurel was driving him nuts. 

His former in-laws, however, put him over the edge. _What on earth could they want?_ Elizabeth, Carol's mother, hadn't been informative in the voice mail she left, but she rarely was. She considered electronics evil things and feared the CIA and FBI and Russians were listening in to her every word.

Robert, Carol's father, was worse. 

He waited until practice was over and Nemo was fed and put in his crate. Thursday was grocery night and it was shocking how little food he seemed to be buying. With the boys off to college, his grocery bill was a fourth of what it was when he was stocking the refrigerator for The Hooligans! And their friends! That was another thing – Trey and Donnie's buddies weren't hanging out either, so he wasn't cooking or grilling them. For the first time in years, Gary completely skipped the snack aisle at the first pass.

He did go down the snack and cookie aisle at the second pass. Finally, he wouldn't have to share the Oreos! 

Finished with the groceries, he remembered he was out of razor blades and low on antiperspirant. Normally, he handed the non-edible list of items to the boys and allowed them to get those few things. It kept them out of his hair and they could peruse the electronics and dvds at the superstore and hang out until he texted them to join him in the check out. It was a system that worked well. 

He passed by the pet supplies, deciding to go to PetPalooza for puppy kibbles, snacks and shampoo and headed to the health, sundry, and stuff, determined to find something to make his stubble sexy. But it came as a shock that as he wandered the health aisle, that family planning – the condoms – were situated next to the razor blades. 

Carol had a difficult time in delivery. She ended up having a C-section and both decided that two were enough. As a result, Gary had had a vasectomy after Trey was born.

But as his boys so unabashedly reminded him, times had changed and one no longer worried just about pregnancy. There were diseases, diseases that were immune to antibiotics. _Nasty things. Things that would make body parts rot and fall off and..._

Gary focused on the brands, the styles.

_Slim-fit, lubed, non-lubed, flavored lube, ribbed, wait flavored lube? Natural fit, slim fit, oh yeah, right, like I want that, magnum, Magnum? MAGNUM??? colored, glow-in-the-da-_

“Mr. Fuller?” 

Gary's eyes jerked in horror to the young clerk standing next to him. It took a minute for him to register her name – Elisa Chadish, a 12th grade honor student. She was in the soon-not-to-be-his English class.

And gossipy.

“Mr. Fuller?” She was grinning from ear to ear and Gary aware that his own ears were burning red with embarrassment. “Can I help you with... something?”

Quickly, he turned back to the shelf and seeing extra shaving cream across the top, grabbed the first one. “No. I have it. Thanks.” He waved the canister at her, dropped it in his cart and attempted to casually stroll on down the aisle. “Don't forget your English quiz on Monday.”

“Yes, sir.” He could have sworn he heard her giggling as he went around the corner. 

It wasn't until he got home, unloaded the groceries and put everything away, that he realized he had forgotten the antiperspirant, forgotten the razor blades, and the shaving cream was Raspberry scented Silky Smooth Shave, created especially to keep your legs from being razor burned.

_**~~~...~~~** _

Gary almost bypassed the dog park after everything was put away, but Nemo needed a consistent schedule. Off they went, Gary too exhausted to work with the puppy, so he stood at the side, while Nemo played and socialized. Again, he looked for Deidre and didn't see her. It occurred to him that she obviously came on a different day and maybe he needed to change his schedule. As he was hooking Nemo's leash to his harness, he watched as a husky pitched a fit about having to go home. It reminded Gary of Trey refusing to leave the playground after a long day. More times than he could count, he'd pried his youngest from the merry-go-round and hauled him off to the car over his shoulder.

“Don't ever do that,” Gary whispered to his puppy. “I have a feeling that I'm not going to be able to carry you off in a few months.” 

Nemo responded by licking Gary's face.

_**~~~...~~~**   
_

Gary stared at the scoreboard.

_It could be worse._

_It could be MUCH worse._

With thirty-three seconds left, Silverton was in position to score a touchdown. Problem was, they were down by eight. Gary had to hand it to them. The Tornadoes were scrapping, even to the final second. The Chieftains were tough and projected to go to the playoffs, so losing by less than ten wasn't an insult. 

“They've done damn good!” Coach Harris shouted over the noise. “I'm proud.”

_Second and three. And the Chieftains had their third string in. Third string, they're feeling pretty comfortable._

“We're not done,” Gary yelled. 

“The Fat Lady is warming up!” Harris shot back.

At the third and one, Sooner, (whose real name was Albert to the Third, but he had been called 'Sooner' as far back as Gary could remember) the Tornadoes' quarterback called a time-out, as expected. 

Sooner was perusing the bench. A lot. 

“Fuller, what are they doing?” 

Gary shook his head. “I have no clue.” Wednesday, Sooner and some of his buddies borrowed Gary's old OSU playbook, pouring over the plays and diagrams, while Gary and Nemo – who had found yet another mud puddle – took showers. He could hear them yelling over the water and over Nemo, who absolutely adored the water! 

_TOUCHDOWN!_

There was joy on the Tornadoes' bench, but they were still down two. Sooner was trying to get Coach Harris's attention. Gary caught the finger number flashing Sooner was sending to the bench. His clipboard went under his arm and whistled to the bench. “TANK!” 

“Tank?” Harris turned. “What Tank?”

Edwin 'Tank' Balder, six foot, five inches, 320 pounds of the gentlest giant - but don't tell the opponents - of a defensive lineman Silverton had, materialized between Gary and Harris. Gary knew this play, knew it well. “Coach?” 

“Go to Sooner and do what he tells you.” Gary flashed numbers. “Send Tim in.” 

Harris watched as Tank trotted on to the field and after joining the huddle, the team spread out, Tank taking up the spot to the left of Sooner.

“FULLER! What the hell is going on? Tim's our place kicker! Our only damn place kicker!” 

“No field goal.” Gary was smiling. “Field goal won't win the game. Refrigerator play.” 

“Refrigggggggeeerrrrrrrr...you bastard!” Harris was laughing. 

The ball was in Sooner's hands, he backed up to the five and snapped it to Tank. 

The Chieftains were not expecting Tank to just plow through them and enter the end zone. 

_Safety and two and the Tornadoes' win!_

Harris was jumping up and down. Gary thought he'd break his spindly little legs. Somewhere, there were bear hugs, a couple of slaps on Gary's posterior, and so caught up in the moment of the surprise win and the headiness of it and the stadium vibrating and the noise-

Gary completely did not see the up-ended Gatorade barrel over his head.

_**~~~...~~~** _

Saturday morning found Gary exhausted, sitting on the back patio with his cell phone and a notebook, getting estimates for a fence. Stockade or chain link fence, he wasn't sure, probably stockade, seeing how big Nemo was going to get, but he got estimates for both. He could see the advantage of just letting Nemo out in the morning or evening to run around half crazy while he.... while he did something.

_Something like stretching out on the chaise lounge chair right over there and taking a nap. At ten in the morning, yes a nap, Gary Fuller, you are old!_

Calling back the company with the best deal, he arranged for the fence to go up on Monday. It would take several days, but by the weekend, Nemo would have a safe, secure place to play and poop. 

And Gary could lay out butt naked, if he wanted to. He scoffed at that. There were somethings Gary was not and daring was one! 

_Maybe you should be. You bored Carol... maybe if you'd been...more... something..._

Saturday around eleven found Gary and Nemo in front of the washing machine, where again, Gary fed Nemo's beloved blanket to the large white monster. Nemo refused to leave his spot, watching as the security blanket was fed to another large, white monster. Gary had waited for that particular load to go in last, so he didn't let Nemo stay and whine for long.

Strange how little laundry he was doing, now that the boys were gone. 

He then called his former in-laws, and got their answering machine. He left a short message and told them he hoped they were well.

Saturday lunch found Gary and Nemo in West Tulsa at the PetPalooza. It dawned on Gary that Nemo was taking up more of the cart than he had the first time he had been here with him, oh those looooooong two weeks ago. On a whim, he grabbed his cell phone and snapped a picture of the much happier puppy, wishing he had done it when he first got him. Cruising the aisles, he grabbed a large bottle of something with the word 'shampoo' and a hairy dog with a lustrous coat on the label. Nemo was yapping at a cart with an uppity poodle, with bows and pink nails. The poodle ignored him. 

“Give it up! She's too old for you, buddy,” Gary whispered. There was a whiff of perfume that reminded Gary of his grandmother as the poodle and the woman pushing the cart went by. _Sheesh! Her owner's too old for me!_ He went around the corner and about mowed over a young sales clerk. 

“Can I help you with something?” She immediately put her hands in Nemo's ruff. 

_Must be a job requirement._  
  
Nemo immediately began to jump and down and pee. 

She jumped back, Gary grabbed Nemo, pointing him in the opposite direction. “I'm so sorry. He's only done that one other time!” 

“It's the vest!” the girl giggled. “We all get it at some point. I'll get a mop. Are you finding everything you need?” 

_Food... treats...Deidre..._

“Yeah, is Deidre here?” Nemo seemed to be done, so Gary put him back in the buggy.

“Sure! I'll send her over.” 

Gary meandered down the aisle, talking to himself, trying to come up with a cool, opening salutation...

_Hey, wanna fu-_

_No. That worked in college. And it wasn't appropriate then or now!_

_Be yourself. Laurel likes you, surely you're not that dull..._

“Nemo!” Gary jerked from his musings to see Deidre with her hands in Nemo's fur and Nemo peeing all over. Again, Gary jerked the puppy up and pointed him in a different direction. 

“It's the vests. It has to be the vests!” 

She was laughing. “Hailey! Bring me the mop when you're done! He got me too!” 

The girl Nemo had peed on a few minutes before pushed the mop bucket and mop Deidre's way. “He's a little whizzer!” 

“Honest, I swear this is the only place he does this!” Nemo took the opportunity to lick Gary's nose. Seeing that Nemo was done, he placed the puppy back in the cart and grabbed the mop from Hailey. “Thank you. My dog. My mess.” Gary made quick work of mopping up the floor. 

“You're good at that,” Deidre cheered him on. “You've mopped a floor a time or two!” 

“Worked in a restaurant in high school, raised two boys on my own the last few years. House doesn't clean itself.” 

“No cleaning fairies, eh?” 

Gary was shaking his head. “No. No cleaning fairies.” The floor now clean, he handed the mop and bucket back to Hailey, who turned and walked away with it.

“So, everything is going alright? I mean, with Nemo?” 

Gary's hands were in his pockets. “Yeah. Fine.” 

“How is housebreaking going?” Deidre was looking at the spot Gary just mopped. 

“Honest,” both hands were now out and up. “This is the only place he does this.” 

“Excited.” 

It was quiet for a moment, before Deidre started up again. “That's a big bottle of dog shampoo.” 

Gary jumped on the conversation starter. “You know, it's funny. He finds every single mud puddle on the football field! I have never seen the like!” Deidre began to giggle.

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/a%20muddy%20nemo_zpsauush8j2.jpg.html)

“I think he does it just to get into the shower, because he seems to enjoy that as well. I made the mistake,” he picked up the bottle of shampoo as if to inspect it closer, “of allowing him to shower with the football team after practice on Thursday. He came out of the locker room smelling like 'Axe - Mountain Rush'.” Deidre was now laughing out loud. “It was horrid.” He flipped the lid and inhaled. “I think this is more appropriate.” He closed the lid and set it back in the cart. “Clean Wet Dog. That's a nice scent.” Gary found himself caught up in her laughter.

“In the spring, you'll want to get one of those cheap plastic kiddie wading pools to bathe him in. He's not going to fit in your tub for long.” The two humans and the puppy began to wander down the aisle. “What else are you looking for today, besides shampoo?” 

“Trying to hurry me, hmmm?” 

“Nah.” Deidre had a hold of the cart. “Don't you know if you want to pick up women, you get a puppy!” She nodded sagely. “It's in all the rule books. Take him to the dog park and you're guaranteed attention!” They started down the dog food aisle. 

“Well,” Gary was pulling down a large bag of Puppy Chow, “Nemo has several friends at the dog park, which is why we go.” 

“You've been going to the dog park? The one I told you about?” 

“Yep.” Gary stretched across the aisle, looking for the bacon treats. Nemo had a deep, deep love for bacon and Gary knew rewards and treats were a great way to reinforce good behavior. “We witnessed the most spectacular doggie temper tantrum this week. That husky did not want to leave!” 

“Sybby? You saw Sybby?” Deidre was petting Nemo again. “The Husky? Huskies are talkers, but she's really a drama queen!”

“Yeah, she is.” Gary was finished with his shopping, but he didn't want the conversation to end. “I have never seen a dog get so upset about going home! Reminded me of my youngest son, Trey.” He smiled at the memory. “I used to have to pry him off the monkey bars or merry-go-round. I always swore we just would not go back, but we ended up there anyway, every Saturday, without fail.” For a few moments, he was lost in thought, before coming back to reality. “Sorry.” 

“Don't be.” Deidre's voice was reassuring. “You're having a good memory. Those are precious.” 

“Yeah, they are.” They were winding down and Gary was moving towards the check out. He needed lunch and so did Nemo. Not to mention, he had a date he had no idea how to get out of. “I guess we're missing you at the dog park.” 

Deidre saw the opening and took advantage. “Or just missing each other. We usually go on Tuesday or Wednesday evening and depending on when I work, Saturday or Sunday afternoon.” 

Gary's mind was working. When the new teachers were hired, his evenings would be freed up... 

_Down boy! Down!_

“Tuesday or Wednesday evening and Saturday or Sunday.” 

“Afternoon.” 

Deidre watched Gary's mind work. “Well, maybe we'll see you there, sometime.” There was no line, so Gary pulled in front of the check-out counter, the cashier coming around with a hand-held scanner. She waved at Gary and reached over to Nemo. “Bye, big guy!” She walked to the back, where she quietly watched Gary pay, go through the doors and disappear into the parking lot. 

“Deidre, are you hitting on the customers?” 

Deidre's eyes never left the parking lot, looking for the SUV she remembered he drove. “Of course not, Hailey.” 

“Well, you should! He's nice looking!” Deidre scowled and turned away. “Deidre!” Hailey ran after her and grabbing her elbow, turned her around. “You need to start living again! And trust me, that man is interested in you!” The older woman turned away again. “DEIDRE!”

“My life has been quiet the last eleven months. I'd like to keep it that way.” 

Hailey was not to be deterred. “Deidre. You cannot expect to spend the rest of your life alone and not doing what you love to do because of your ex-husband!” 

“Hailey, you don't understand-”

“No, I don't, so explain it to me!” 

Deidre stared at the woman for a moment. “Hailey. You're family and I love you-”

“Damn straight, I'm family and I'm worried about you! You cannot hide under a rock for the rest of your life!” 

“And I cannot stand the thought of another man losing his job because of my spiteful ex-husband.” Slowly, she exhaled. “I'm not doing vet work, but this is close enough. Thank you for recommending me for this job. I'm finally feeling safe for the first time in years. And if we run into each other at the dog park-”

“You will go out with him when he asks! And trust me, he will ask!” Hailey hugged her and backed up. “It's payday and we'll go out to eat tonight and discuss this, okay? Enough is enough! You can't spend your life, hiding from the world! Somewhere we've never been, okay?” Before Deidre could decline, Hailey turned and literally ran down the aisle. 

“You, cousin, are a pain in my ass, but I do love you.” She turned to go the other way, but stopped and stomped her foot. “Crap! I forgot to tell him Newfies drool!”

_**~~~...~~~** _

Laurel scowled when he ordered steak. She spent the next forty-five minutes lecturing Gary on how the vegan diet was superior and eating meat was murder and cruel and poisonous!

_Note to self: Tell Brian and Sandy, no more setting me up! This girl is a nut-case!_

They took their separate cars to Oklahoma University-Tulsa for the concert, Gary spending the entire fifteen minute drive trying to figure out how to cut this date short. It seemed the only thing the woman liked was the thought of feeding everyone breast milk until they were 21 and then swapping them over to a rigid vegan diet...

She was a political authority, an education authority, a life-style authority, and there was no discussion, no dissension among the masses, the current masses being a mass of one – Gary. 

It seemed Laurel didn't like much of anything except what she thought was correct and classical music. 

Gary caught himself falling asleep several times, only to be jerked awake by the painful verbal rafter climbing of the soprano. Laurel said it was 'Spretch Song' but to Gary, it sounded like Screech Song. Gary didn't know which was worse: Laurel's non-stop podium stomping or this...

_Shit, Gary. Call it what it is. Shit._

It was Laurel, put to music. Gary looked at the program again. 

_Sprechstimme by Schoenberg._ Gary literally hurt his brain trying to remember his music appreciation class in college. Schoenberg was familiar. Sprechstimme was not. 

There was a small intermission three-fourths of the way through. As they made their way from their seats, Gary leaned over and whispered, “Do you mind if we call it an early night?” 

“Would you like to go back to my place or yours?” Oh, she was looking hopeful. 

Gary smiled sadly. “You can go to your place and I will go to mine.” He watched her face fall. “I have had a very long week. I leave my house at 6:30 in the morning and I'm lucky to get home at 8 PM and I still have to cook for myself and spend time with Nemo.” They exited the building and headed to the parking deck across the street.

“The dog.” Oh, she sounded very put out. 

“The puppy.” He reached out to shake her hand. “I had a very nice time, but I'm falling over and I might not make it home.” 

“Oh, you poor thing.” Laurel truly sounded concerned. They entered the parking deck and silently climbed the stairs to the second level.

Gary decided to lay it on thick. “And next week will be worse. Between my administrative duties and teaching, I have football practice, we're traveling to Vinita in Nawata County Friday afternoon for a football game and I'm interviewing several prospective English teachers.” He shook his head sadly. “I just don't know when my life is going to let up. I'll probably sleep all day Saturday.”

“You just need a good home-cooked meal for a change. Most likely you're eating microwave dinners and red meat.” 

“No, I-”

“Tell you what? I'll just come over next Saturday and cook you a proper meal. A healthy one. You'll have more energy and you'll like it, I promise!” She reached up on her tip-toes and bussed him quickly on the mouth. “Don't you worry about a thing next weekend! I'll take care of all of it!” And with that, she turned and sped off to her car, her heels echoing in the emptiness. 

Gary forlornly watched as she got into her car and waved, backing out, and leaving him alone on the deck. He got in his car and beat his head against the steering wheel.

_**tbc** _

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/a%20dasdfsdfds_zps5jnqqj4j.jpg.html)

**I present: Sybby, the Drama Queen Husky.**

_Husky doesn't want to leave the dog park_

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iSu9mgGnkhk


	7. Chapter 07

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 7  
** _

Gary didn't have much time to worry about Laurel and her taking over his private life. His professional life was giving him a beating. Amazed by the number of applicants for the English Lit position, he did the unthinkable: scheduled the interviews for an entire two day period and called in a substitute to cover his classes. He had the Head of the English Department do the same thing. Together, they chose 20 final applicants, came up with a list of interview questions and topics and Gary gave the final list to the secretary to call and schedule.

Titus scowled.

Gary mentally shrugged. 

The football team wasn't given much time to relish in their squeaky win over Sapulpa. What they did was nothing short of genius, however, opposing teams would be looking for that play again. Not that it was a bad play. Opposing teams would be hard-pressed to stop Tank, once he started moving.

Not to mention, it was amusing to see the normally shy and introverted Tank, receiving an unusual amount of female adulation for his part in the win. Gary didn't know if the young man was reveling in the attention or embarrassed. 

On second thought, considering how much he was smiling, he was definitely NOT embarrassed. 

Tank's girlfriend, on the other hand... 

By Tuesday, things returned to normal, well, as close to normal as possible. Gary came up with research projects for his classes the two days there would be a sub. Interviews were scheduled for Wednesday and Thursday with the intent to hire on Friday, with the start date late the following week. This would give the hire-ee several days to prepare. 

At least, that was the plan. 

Gary was concerned. He had aided in hiring processes before, but this was the first time he was the go-to and in charge. A lot of people were watching him. He knew Titus was watching him. 

He didn't want to mess this one up. 

School continued. Practice continued. Bringing Nemo to the field after school and walks – Gary caught himself saying 'walkies' and cringed! – continued.

The stockade fence was going up. Gary hadn't been this excited since his wedding night! 

Laurel was calling, texting, three... four... five times a day. Gary shook his head, pretending to look over an offense chart. This couldn't go on. She was cooking dinner, was looking forward to it, but this... obsessive need to connect several times a day was beyond...

Was it beyond anything? Was this was modern day dating had come down to? Truth was, he didn't think he liked Laurel that much. How old was Laurel, anyway? So far, she was the one planning and setting dates and times and he had yet to really ask her out! And she was coming to his house to cook and how did she know his address anyway? 

His former in-laws were still calling. It was if they were playing phone-tag. Robert was down right terse, accusing Gary of avoiding him and his wife. Personally, Gary wished they would tell him what they needed as they liked to call when he couldn't return calls. 

And he told them so when he got their machine. 

It rained Wednesday morning. The football field was a mess. Nemo was in heaven. 

He had not yet run into Deidre and Brutus at the dog park. He felt kind of guilty, looking for her. He was sort of seeing Laurel, right? Thing was, he didn't think this whatever it was with Laurel was going to last much longer. Deep down he didn't feel like he and Laurel were... anything. The two of them needed to talk. It dawned on him, while he was watching Nemo run laps with the football team that Laurel was doing the same thing Carol had done. Carol took charge. Considering the shifting of majors the last year of college and then getting started teaching, the responsibility, grading papers, the boys coming as quickly as they had, it was nice to come home and everything else was taken care of. He became comfortable allowing her to make all the decisions. He had had very little input into the day-to-day marriage decisions. The only thing he'd insisted on in the years they were married was a) where they would live and b) his vasectomy. Otherwise, Carol made all the decisions. It was a mistake. He knew that now. And Laurel was doing the exact same thing. Just, taking charge. 

Not allowing him to have a word. No. Gary needed to speak up and set a few things straight. If he and Laurel were going to have a relationship, any kind of a relationship...

But Deidre... Deidre was... nice. Really nice.

And Laurel's face began to fade...

_  
**~~~...~~~** _

When the interviews were over and done, choosing was surprisingly easy for Gary and the head of the English department. While Titus was snidely pushing Gary to hire a new, inexperienced teacher – who would be cheaper to hire – they choose, and Titus agreed – to hire an experienced teacher who had taken time off to have her children and was now returning to the workforce. Now that the youngest was in school, Beth Connor initially thought to substitute, but the opening, for her, came at the perfect time. She agreed to come in Monday to sign her contract, decide on health insurance, and begin the planning process. She fully expected to be in front of the classroom by Wednesday.

And Gary breathed easier. Now he could give 100% to his administrative duties, as well as the football team. 

And somewhere in that relief, Gary realized that now that he was returning to his administrative duties, Titus wouldn't be in charge of so much. And perhaps, that was what Titus initially thought of all along. 

The stockade fence was complete by Thursday afternoon. Nemo was ecstatic, but only when Gary was outside with him. Again, the thought of becoming a nudist passed through Gary's mind, but as usual, it didn't last long. 

Kiddie pools were on clearance at Walmart Thursday night. After thinking about it and remembering what Deidre told him about a fast-growing Newfoundland, Gary brought one home for Nemo. When all was said and done, he decided that the plastic wading pool was probably the best buy he'd ever made. Well, the best buy after the big swing set he'd bought for the boys back when they were younger. They'd lost it during the tornadoes a few years back and he and the boys had a rough time dragging it out of the back yard and tossing it into giant dumpster. Trey mentioned several times he just knew they could fix it, however, it was realized many parts would have to be replaced and besides, neither one had played on it in years, except Donnie and even then, Donnie didn't really play on it. He just climbed to the top and sat when he wanted to be left alone. So in the end, they said good-bye to it.

On Friday night, the Tornadoes lost to Vinita, by one touch-down. It had been a hard-fought, scrappy, mean game and Gary knew the majority of the squad would come limping onto the field Monday afternoon. 

He had to survive Saturday with Laurel. He might be limping along with them.

_**~~~...~~~** _

Laurel showed up at 5 P.M. after calling him at noon for directions. At the time she called, Nemo was doing his watching the washing machine thing while his blanket was in it. He still took it directly from the dryer to his crate. Gary realized he was already out-growing the crate and was considering seeing how he did without one during the day. Perhaps a large child's gate, to confine him to the kitchen. Gary wanted to wait until he was an adult before leaving him out in the yard. Next summer. Next summer, definitely.

Gary helped with the bags, nosing through the things within, only to find himself smacked. “No peeking!” This miffed the man; he didn't recognize a single wrapper or brand. Most of it was in a foreign language. 

Laurel set the bags on the counter, stepping back to look around and not looking too impressed. “So, this is your home?” 

“No. I'm squatting.” 

The woman stared at him, before shrugging, either not getting the joke or not caring. She wandered from the kitchen, back through the dining room, the living room and into the family room. “How long have you been divorced?” 

_Carol left over-_

“Eight years. Give or take.”

“And you haven't redecorated?” 

“Why?” 

Laurel did a double take, before cocking a finger. “Ah. Your ex got everything and you've furnished and decorated from yard sales and Goodwill. This whole place is just dated!” 

Gary opened his mouth to correct her; the only things Carol took with her was her clothes and jewelry, but Laurel prattled on. “But really, Gary,” she pointed to the large painting over the couch. “That's just garish. I think a blank wall would be better.” 

Gary looked at the painting. Carol had loved it, insisted on it when they moved in. In fact, it was a house-warming gift from her cousin or someone and truth be told, it wasn't Gary's style. But Gary was in a mood. “Actually, I kind of like it.” 

Laurel opened her mouth, but was interrupted by a black furry puppy who had just woken from a nap and was all over the new possible playmate in the living room, talking to his human. She jumped back when Nemo barreled into her. “GOD! What is that?” 

“That's Nemo. He's saying 'hello'.”

“Oh!” she suddenly remembered. “It's The Puppy.” She bent over and patted Nemo awkwardly on the head. “Hello puppy. Do you have a yard to play in?”

Gary couldn't help it. He barked in laughter. “Oh, that's not going to work.” He clicked his fingers once. “Nemo. Heel.” Nemo, Gary was well aware, was well-behaved and smart. Immediately, he went to Gary's left heel and sat down, giving Gary such a look of love and adoration, the woman in the room felt a pang of jealousy. She tried to make nice with the fur ball.

“He's quite a big puppy. Almost grown.”

Again, Gary laughed. “No. He's not even eight weeks old.” Laurel's eyes grew large. “He's a Newfoundland. When he reaches his full size, he'll be about the size of a St. Bernard.” He crossed his arms and looked down at Nemo. “Big dog.” 

Nemo wagged his tail, his entire rear-end shaking.

“You couldn't pick a... smaller, more manageable dog? Or a cat?” 

“Nemo picked me and we manage just fine.” Gary had yet to take his eyes off the excited ball of fluff. 

“Nemo? That's an interesting name.” 

Upon hearing his name, Nemo tore across the room and again rammed into the legs of the woman. And then he did what he did best, when he was really excited. 

He peed on her.

**_~~~...~~~_ **

Nemo found himself delegated to his new, fenced backyard, with whispered promises of treats and walkies for being such a good boy, once his human got rid of the screaming lady.

The screaming lady, for some odd reason, had an overnight bag in her car with a change of clothes. Apparently, she was hoping tonight would be a good night to get better acquainted, and she came prepared. 

Gary had a feeling she also came with prepared with condoms and it turned him off.

After she changed her clothes and wiped her shoes down, Laurel returned to the kitchen. Pretty soon, she had cubes of something in the sauce pan, green things with names Gary didn't recognize in with it. She had Gary making up a salad with more things he didn't recognize. In fact, it didn't look like a salad.

Whatever was over the fire, stank to high heaven. 

Laurel was talking. Gary was unable to get a word in for quite some time. Not only was his home décor dated, 

_And she's off!_

her political views were as far one way as Gary was the other. She seemed to be anti-everything. Anti-testing, anti-home-school, anti-gun, 

_And she's outta the gate, ahead by three lengths and setting the pace._

anti-police, anti-meat, anti-animal by-products, anti-pesticides, anti-vax, anti-medication, anti-big-business, spanking was abuse, pro-forced breast-feeding, gas rationing, carbon footprinting, same pay, same pay as in everyone gets paid the exact same regardless of the job, 

_Gary's straining, but trying to keep up. He's falling behind. I don't think he's going to make it, folks!_

free retirement, free healthcare, free housing, everyone's back yard should be a food garden and because everyone would be vegetarian, there would be no need for grocery stores, whatsoever, anti-formula for any reason, - she had this wild notion that women sharing and providing breast milk for needy children whose mothers weren't producing enough milk would be a bonding experience for all womanhood... he could feel Carol rolling over in her grave at that one! 

_But he's getting a second wind. He's catching up. Two lengths..._

If it hadn't been for the overnight bag, Gary would wonder if she were anti-sex. The way she carried on, he guessed that she might think children should be created and raised in test tubes like that weird sci-fi movie he watched when he was young. 

It wasn't until they were sitting at the dining room table, with food that Gary was pushing around his plate, that quite frankly was... unappetizing and inedible... that Laurel finally took a breath. 

_One length and gaining...I don't think she's aware..._

“Next Saturday, there's a concert in Tulsa at the same venue as the Schoenberg. OU-Tulsa?”

“I remember.” 

“I thought we could go.”

_NO!_

“Instrumental or vocal?” 

“Vocal! Franz Schubert! They're performing-”

_And she's going around the first corner, coming around,_

“- song cycles for voice. Lieder-”

_leading the pack, tight to the fence, she's going to be hard to catch..._

“- for soprano and piano-”

_and she's in the stretch by a nose, by a nose_

“- and they're also doing the lieder for bass and piano-”

_and she's pulling away from the pack_

“I understand the bass is very good.”  
 _  
She's closing in on the finish line_

“I thought we could have dinner first. I know a great vegetarian place-”

“No.”

“And the soprano is... pardon?” 

_And she comes to a screeching halt!_

“I said no.” 

“No to the restaurant?” 

“No to the concert.” Gary put a forkful of whatever concoction she made into his mouth and immediately wished he hadn't. Still, he forced himself to chew and swallow, all the time, staring a hole through his plate. He swallowed hard, his stomach threatening to revolt. “I'm not into classical music, Laurel. I'm still trying to dig the glass shards out of my eardrums from the Screech Song Concert.” 

“You mean, the Sprechstimme,” she corrected. 

Gary shrugged. 

“Well,” Laurel was definitely exasperated, “you need some culture in your life.” 

Gary decided to try the salad. “Isn't that what yogurt and cottage cheese is for?” He raised the fork to his mouth. This is almost edible. An improvement over the main dish, but still lacking. 

Damn, he wanted a steak! 

_And Gary streaks past her!_

Laurel laughed. “Yogurt. Oh, that's funny.” 

Gary continued to focus on his salad. He did not want this woman spending the night. He didn't want to get naked with her. He didn't want-

“-great neighborhood to raise children.”

“Hmm?”

“Children. You know-” 

“I know what children are.” Gary put his fork down. “I've taught several thousand and have two of my own in college. You were saying?” 

“I was saying,” Laurel was definitely put out for having to repeat herself, “that this seems to be a great neighborhood to raise children.” 

Gary attempted to concentrate on his salad. This is not going to do it. _I see a trip to the Okie-Burger in my very near future._

There was a thump at the back patio door. Scratching. Whining. 

_And I know who's going to be my guest!_

“He's not very well trained, is he?” 

Gary's shoulder lifted. “It's the first time I've put him out in the yard and left him alone.” Again, with the shrug. “He's just a-” 

_He's missing his mother, missing his litter mates and too young to be on his own. He's just had his baby shots and he doesn't feel well. He's lonely. He's probably confused, scared. That's why he's whimpering. Right now, you are his entire world._

“-little guy. He needs a lot of attention.” 

Laurel huffed. “Anyway, as I was saying, this seems to be a great neighborhood to raise children.” 

Finally, something they could agree on. “Yes, it was.” 

Laurel simpered. “So, have you thought about having another child?” 

The salad was losing what little flavor it had. “No. I'm done.”

Laurel's smile faltered, just a little. “Perhaps, if you met the right woman-”

It was out of his mouth before he thought. “I had a vasectomy.” 

Now her smile fell. “Vasectomies can be reversed.”

Winning this race wasn't as fun as Gary hoped, but he didn't back down. “No. I have two sons in college. The youngest just started. I'm looking at three years, double duty costs, if they don't decide on going for their masters, which I will support them in whole-heartedly. It's not cheap, even when you've prepared for it, which I did. I'm entering a new phase in my life. Don't get me wrong, I love children. Obviously. But the up and down all night, no sleep, temper-tantrums on the playground, in the grocery, 2AM runs to the ER. I have Nemo. That's enough.” 

'You could get rid of the dog. Cats are-”

“No.” For the first time, Gary thought of his life without Nemo. _No._ “No.” He continued chasing a crouton around his salad plate. “I don't like cats.” 

“Adoption?” She was scrapping the bottom of the barrel. Gary actually was feeling sorry for her.

Finally, he looked up at her. Laurel thought his eyes were blue, but now, they were the color of steel. “No. I'm done. There will be no more children for me.” 

“Oh.” It was a defeated sound,

“How old are you, Laurel?” 

“23.” It was mumbled into her plate. 

“I'm 44.” 

“I...uhm...oh.” 

The second 'oh' made him wince. _Nothing to be done for it._

After several minutes of silence, Laurel spoke softly. “Gary, having a child is very important to me.” 

He nodded, not looking up. “I see that.” 

“It's not negotiable.” 

“If you feel strongly about it and it's important to you, it shouldn't be negotiable. Me not having anymore isn't negotiable, either.”

Silence.

He heard more than saw her set her fork gently on the table. “I'm sorry. This isn't going to work.” 

Gary looked up. He honestly didn't know what to say. “I'm sorry.” 

“You're a very nice man, but I don't think we have a lot in common.” She got up and scraped her plate into the trashcan. “And I'd just rather thank you for a nice time and move on.” Somehow, she didn't sound all that enthused. 

“Here.” Gary got up and started rummaging through his cabinet, looking for a plastic container for the leftovers. “Let me get this packaged for you.”

“Nah.” She brushed her hand over the stove. “You keep it. You need a healthy meal.” Gary followed her as he picked up her overnight bag and the bag of peed on pants. (Gary didn't know if she was more upset about the peed on pants or the fact he had a plastic bag to put the peed on pants in!) As she picked up her purse and keys, she turned around. “Gary,I-”

“Don't ever lower your standards. Somewhere out there, is the man you're looking for, who will be perfect for you.” He kissed her on the cheek. As she stepped out the doorway, he caught her elbow. “Word of advice, from an old man.” Her eyebrows went up. “Let him plan a date. Let him plan most of them. Let him take you somewhere, let him suggest. Don't text him so much. Especially early. Go to a Grateful Dead Concert.” Her look was confused. “Look them up on Wikipedia when you get home.” He watched as she got in her car and shut the door, listening as she left his driveway, his street, his life. 

Big sigh of relief. 

Nemo was making a fuss. He let the puppy in, apologizing profusely. Gary's fairly untouched meal went into Nemo's bowl. No use wasting it. 

Except Nemo nosed it disdainfully, before stepping back and looking at Gary as if whatever was in his bowl was a disgusting pile of... well... 

_And what are you trying to feed me?_

“It is gross,” Gary agreed. He picked up the bowl, raked it and what was left into the trash and then picked up the phone and called Dominos. 

Thin crust. Pepperoni. 

By the time the delivery boy got there, the kitchen was cleaned and smelling of lemons. Nemo was fed Nemo-food and Gary took the pizza box into the family room with a canned Coke, sat on the couch and grabbed the remote. “There is nothing wrong with my furniture or my wall stuff or anything in my man-cave!” he stated emphatically to no one but the puppy and himself.

There was grunting at the couch. Nemo was trying to jump up with Gary, but as yet, hadn't been able to accomplish it. As Gary watched, the puppy tried and tried, front paws on the cushion, and back legs frantically bouncing in attempt to hop up. He finally sat down and began to whine.

Gary bent over, picking him up and setting him next to him. “You're getting there. This time next year, you'll be walking over the back of this sofa, taking the whole thing up!”

Nemo seemed more interested in Gary's pizza, but after a single square, was content to curl up next to him, with his chin on Gary's thigh and nod off. 

For a little while, Gary was content to switch the channel...

and look at the painting...

and switch the channel...

and look at the painting.

“I hate that painting!” 

He got up, trying not to disturb Nemo, who really wasn't asleep and watching closely. Gary plucked the painting from the wall and thinking a moment, took it out into the garage. He came back into the family room. 

“I hate those lampshades as well.” 

This time, he came back with a box. Nemo watched, frightened if he moved, he would end up in a box in the garage as well. By the time Gary finished, the family room was very bare.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/a%20hi_zpsfnrgvf0v.jpg.html)

_**  
tbc  
** _


	8. Chapter 08

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 8** _

The heat of the summer waned and cooled as Gary and Nemo headed into October. Scorching days tiptoed into tolerable days and milder nights so softly that one didn't notice.

And football ruled Gary's weekends. 

Somehow, and Gary was at a loss to recall how or when it happened, the team declared Nemo their unofficial mascot and as a result, the growing puppy found himself at games, on the sideline. The little Newfoundland was often found under the bench, growling at opposing football players and making sure he was in the line of fire if the water cooler was upended. It was amusing at best. Gary doubted the little guy would be able to fit under the bench by playoff time. 

_If_ they made it to the playoffs. As Gary predicted, the Tornadoes were having a so-so season. Newkirk High scored again, pulling ahead by two touch-downs, with seven minutes left in game. Gary didn't see a Refrigerator Play saving them this time. And there were injuries again. Sooner was stiff, BJ and his Gang of Four were still bruised and battered from the previous week. Paul Norris was out for who knew how long. He was sitting on the bench, with his cleats off and his left foot propped up and swathed in ice. He refused to go to the hospital, insisting on staying with the team, and after conferring with his parents, who were in the stadium, it was decided that the team would drop Paul and his mom off at the hospital in Silverton on the way to the school. The E.R. was already called and they were waiting.

So it was a long, quiet trip home. 

Gary and Nemo had yet to run into Deidre or the elusive Brutus. Gary had seen Hailey once, finally getting the courage to ask the young woman about the assistant manager. According to Hailey, Deidre had taken off a week to return east to take care of some unspecified family business and was expected to return by the following weekend. 

Nemo was disappointed. He didn't pee on anyone. Gary was disappointed as well, but she _would_ be coming back. 

Nemo was _not_ disappointed in his wading pool. In fact, Gary thought that as long as he kept the pool filled, Nemo wouldn't miss going to the dog park to play with the grown-up dogs or the other puppies. He had his second round of shots and like Gary's boys, was rather sluggish and whiney for a few days. They skipped the dog park the day after the trip to Dr. Howell - who said Nemo had grown several inches and put on fifteen pounds – and fired up the barbecue grill that evening. Gary grilled himself a steak. Nemo looked on in disgusted ire until Gary tossed him a grilled weenie. 

_Take that, Laurel!_

Gary was tired at night, but it was a good sort of tired. Now that he wasn't in the classroom, he was able to concentrate on the things he was contracted to do: in this case, observations, testing, and behavior management. Gary figured he was lucky; most of the kids at Silverton High were good kids. But even good kids had bad days and Gary understood that. There was normally something underlying a problem when a student was acting out, whether it be difficulties at home, to, well, girls' menstrual cycles. Gary was glad he had sons – they were easier. Girls cried with them, were nastier, to be honest. The worst fights he'd ever broken up, while at Silverton High had been between girls. They were mean. 

_Yeah. Boys. Thank you God, for sons._

October brought on new problems and headaches for Gary. Testing. Specifically, writing and reading comprehension tests for sophomore and seniors. Gary shook his head. This was just a warm up for graduation tests. Already, teachers were taking bets on which student would vomit from stress before it was over. Right now, the odds on favorite was Macie Wellington. That girl stressed over everything. She was very smart, but Gary thought her parents pushed her too hard for those perfect SAT scores and Accelerated Placement courses and she had a habit of melting down. Gary would wait and watch, but yeah, his money was on Macie losing her breakfast every day during that time period. 

Donnie and Trey checked in irregularly; usually when they wanted an advance, which they never got. It didn't keep them from trying and Gary had the feeling they both just wanted a welcome, familiar voice in their ear. 

He missed them too. The house was quiet. Well, it was quiet when Nemo was asleep. 

He also had a feeling their grandparents had something to do with the calls as well. So far, he felt like he was playing tag with them. Gary didn't like tag as a child, he certainly didn't like it as an adult. They seemed determined to call him when they knew he wasn't able to get to a phone. He wasn't going to play their game. Carol left him, divorced him, gave him the boys. Her parents acted as if it was all his fault.

So he was caught off-guard, while sitting in his office, trying to wolf down what Michelle Obama called a nutritious and healthy lunch (not enough of it! Trey would have inhaled it in two bites and thanked her for the appetizer!) when his office phone rang, only to pick it up and hear the barking voice of his former father-in-law.

“Gary! It's about time you picked your phone! I've been trying to call you for weeks!” 

Gary grabbed the yardstick behind his desk and pushed the door shut. This was not a conversation he wanted anyone to hear; especially Titus! “Robert. You call the house when I'm not at home or you call when I'm unable to take calls.” 

“I've called at 4:30-”

“Football practice. I'm assisting the head coach.” 

“Ooooh!” Elizabeth was on the other line. “Now you go into coaching! You couldn't do it when Carol was alive.” 

Gary let out a sigh. This was an old argument. When Gary's knee went out, Carol's dream of marrying a professional football player went out the window. Gary figured she would have divorced him right then, except she had just found out she was pregnant. Carol's parents tolerated Gary in the best of times. Tearing up his knee was not considered the best of times!

Carol then expected Gary to go into professional coaching, or at the very least, college football, but she didn't understand it didn't work that way. Once Gary found out Donnie was coming, he wanted stability for his family, not dragging them from town to town, football team to football team. Sometimes, a coach could go years between jobs. College or pro? It infuriated Robert that rather than go to him for advice, Gary went to Brian and his college football coach about what to do, now that his football days and possible career, were over. 

It was one of those times, Gary missed his own parents the most. 

Gary drew in on his inner calm. “Lucky you! You've caught me at lunch.” He picked up the offensive Styrofoam tray and dropped it in the trash. “What can I do for you?” 

And the tirade was off. The two made their grievances in tandem, Robert picking up where Elizabeth left off, Elizabeth starting in when Robert took a breath. 

“The boys are avoiding us-”

“-we've called and called-”

“-they aren't returning our calls.”

“-they're all we have left of Carol-”

Gary went to auto-pilot, hearing the buzzing drone of his former in-laws. Quietly, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the take-out menu for Stanley's Subs, a little bistro up the road that delivered. If he could get the in-laws off the phone, he could call and nab something, or shoot an email to Penelope, the school secretary and get her to order it for him...yeah, he could do that! Anchoring the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he opened his email, noticing how busier it was than previously. 

_I'm on a conference call. Please call Stanley's and have them deliver a BLT with fries and a root beer. Here's the number... BA4 -1364. Let me know how much it is._

The rant continued.   
_  
Ratatatatatatatatatata breathe Ratatatatatatatatatatatata_

The email dinged. 

_So important you can't wait?_

Penelope was steel-haired and crusty. She ran the front office and desk with an iron fist. Even Titus tip-toed around her, but Gary knew she was mush beneath that tough exterior and she had a soft-spot for him. 

_Former in-laws._

_Ratatatatatatatatatata breathe Ratatatatatatatatatatatata Ratatatatatatatatatata breathe Ratatatatatatatatatatatata..._

_ping._

_You poor thing. Done and done. Total comes to $7.56 not including delivery tip._

_Thanks._

_Ratatatata-_

“Obviously, you've said something to poison them-”

“-you should do something about this.”  
 _  
What?_

“About what?”

“Gary!” Elizabeth was obviously exasperated. “Have you been listening? Donald and Trey will not return our calls!”

“What do you want me to do?” Gary had never bad-mouthed Carol to his boys or to his in-laws. He didn't tell her parents why the marriage was broken and only God knew what Carol had told them. In his eyes, whatever damage was done to the relationship, Carol had done herself.

“What do we want you to do?” Elizabeth's voice went up three octaves, making Gary's ears ring. “You need to tell them to take our calls-”

Gary tuned her out again. It was the only way he could cope. They had been demanding parents, demanding in-laws, demanding grandparents. Gary, who had been on his own since he was 17, found the two stifling and over-bearing. Carol had as well, but she was their darling, who did no wrong. With the divorce, Donnie had been the first to pull away, distancing himself not only from Gary, but from Carol and Carol's parents as well. Gary had been at a loss. It only worsened with Carol's death, Elizabeth and Robert demanding more and more and Donnie becoming increasingly introverted. In the last two years, Trey had suddenly become busy, mired and bogged down in school work, the video club, the science club. His senior year, even Gary was hard-pressed to keep up with his youngest. 

And the grandparents felt cut off, left out. 

“Elizabeth,” Gary's voice dropped, became cajoling, “they are in college. They don't have time for me, unless they want money-”

“So, we're supposed to bribe them?” Robert boomed. “Is that how you've raised them?” 

“No,” Gary sighed. “As much as I hate it, they're adults. They're in college and they're busy with classes and projects and their friends and their lives.”

“But-”

Gary's door opened, Penelope peaking in and making faces and gestures with her hands.

“Robert, I have to go. Something has presented itself at my desk.” Penelope now made rude faces. “I will talk to them, but I can't promise anything.” He quickly hung up the phone. He stood, checking his pants for his wallet. “Thank you for rescuing me.” 

“I thought they were parents. I would have taken a message-”

“They are parents. Worse, they are grandparents, my sons' grandparents and they have little love for me.”

“Then they're stupid.” She punched him lightly in the arm. “If my daughter were straight, I'd have the two of you married and settled right now.”

Penelope's daughter was lovely, but, “I'm not her type.” He followed her out to the office where the delivery boy from Stanley's waited.

“No, you're not, but I can still dream.” She followed along behind him. “I can take messages for you for the next 20 minutes so you can eat in peace.” 

“Sounds lovely, Penelope. Would you like to marry me?” 

The sound of her cackling, could be heard down the entire length of the freshman wing.

_**~~~...~~~**   
_

That twenty minutes of quiet was a godsend to Gary. The rest of the day was pleasantly hectic, with the exception of Andy Victors being caught smoking in the boys room – again.

“It wasn't allowed last year,” Gary was already filling out paperwork and pulling his parent card. “Why do you think it would be allowed this year?” 

“Figured you'd get over it by now.” Andy was sullen, his arms crossed and his body slouched. “I smoke. My mom knows I smoke. Stupid I have to go off campus to satisfy my nicotine fit.” 

“Stupid you have a nicotine fit at age 15.” 

Andy sneered. “Don't judge me.” 

The parental call wasn't satisfying a bit. Gary hung up with an obviously drunk Mrs. Victors and shot off an email to the grade level counselor to begin asking questions for parental neglect and the school's obligation to Andy. At some point in the day, the campus police officer was in his office and Andy's academic and behavior records were pulled. 

Somewhere, a bright and intelligent boy was turning into a sullen, under-achieving teen with little to no supervision, who broke rules and pushed buttons. 

Gary wondered where Andy's father was or what happened to him. 

Gary's cell rang on his way home after practice, Nemo sitting in the passenger seat, smelling like clean, wet, dog. They were on their way to the dog park. 

“Brian!” 

Brian wasted no time. “When you have time tonight after you get home, google Donnie Fuller.” 

Gary stared at the phone. 

“Why? Did he kill someone?” 

It was quiet. 

“Actually, go to Plenty of Tuna in the Sea dot com and look him up.” 

_Tuna in the Sea... Tuna in the Sea....._

“Brian, that's a date site.” 

“Yep.”

“Before you ask, I keep tabs on my kids whereabouts online and I caught BJ cruising for older women.” 

It was all Gary could do to keep from cracking up. “College Freshmen?” 

“Oh I wish! Juniors.” Now Gary did laugh, causing Nemo to stare at his Human. “At least he's not on Fetish Lifestyle. Come to think of it, you might want to check it out.” 

“Fetish Lifestyle?” 

“Think MySpace or Facebook for kinky people. You know, whips, chains, collars, leather..” 

Gary shook his head. For the life of him, he couldn't see him wearing leather pants, much less leather anything! He had been heading towards the dog park, but he took a left and headed back towards his house. The dog park could wait. If it was bad, he'd put water in the pool and just let Nemo play. 

It took several minutes to create a profile for Tuna in the Sea and Gary was very careful to use a fake name and no picture. Hopefully, he'd put an end to this and he could delete the profile within the hour. 

There was no Donnie Fuller. There was, however a Don Fuller and Donnie's profile picture looked like something taken on the sly while Gary's eldest was studying... with his finger up his nose.

He read the profile... 

Within a minute, he was on the phone. 

“William Trey Fuller! Take it down, right now!” 

“What?”

“You know what! Someone went fishing.”

Silence. 

“I'm not joking. Take. It. Down.” 

“But Da-”

“Don't give me that! That profile and picture has your name all over it!” 

“Actually Dad, it has Donnie's name all over it.” 

“What has my name all over it?” Gary could hear Donnie in the background.

“Oh nothing,” Trey covered the mouthpiece, but Gary still heard him. Trey returned to his father. “I'll take care of it tonight.” 

“You'll take care of it right now!”

“HEY!” 

Donnie grabbed the phone from his brother. “Dad! What's going on?” 

_Might as kill two birds with one stone._

“Two things. Call your grandparents-”

“DAAAAAAAAD!” 

“Call,” Gary talked over-top of Donnie, “your grandparents and tell them you're alive, kicking, and studying for a big project. Tell them you'll see them at Thanksgiving.”

In his mind, Gary could see the disgruntled face of his eldest. 

“Second. Your brother has played a rather Trey-like trick on you. If you hit him, I won't care. Don't leave bruises or break bones.” 

“Trey? What did you do?” 

Gary could hear good-natured arguing and ribbing...

“Ohmygawdyoudidn't!” _Inhale._ “Dad! I'm going to kill him!” 

“Give him five minutes to get rid of it first.” 

The yelling began. Katelyn's name was tossed out a few times.

Gary sat in his chair with the speaker phone on and listened to his boys argue and name-call and fuss and for a few minutes, it was home. Donnie and Trey were in the room with him and he closed his eyes and listened blissfully, unaware Nemo was staring at the speaker with his head cocked and the most bemused look on his face. 

Ten minutes later, the boys were off the phone, the house was silent, and Gary's fake profile was deleted. He considered for a minute putting up a real one, but if BJ was perusing, who knew how many other students were cruising the webs for temporary love, real love, or something else. The last thing Gary wanted was to have a student come on to him. That could get a teacher in big time trouble. 

And the last thing Gary needed was trouble. No thanks. He'd find someone the old fashioned way. Church. Friends. The dog park.   
_  
Speaking of the dog park..._

Within minutes, Nemo was strapped in, Gary was strapped in and the two bachelors were heading to the dog park. 

Where there was no one. Not a soul. Not a dog or puppy. Not even a raccoon. Nemo looked completely dejected for a moment, but then realized he wasn't alone. He was with His Human, His Man. Gary took the time to work with him, not only reinforcing the simple commands he'd already learned, but new ones as well. Nemo was smart, eager to please and the time went by easily as man and puppy continued to bond and nurture each other. The little Newfoundland didn't seem to notice that Gary would occasionally look at the parking lot, hoping that Deidre had returned and would show up with Brutus.

He figured Brutus was a big, wimpy boxer. His neighbor had one growing up and the dog was the laziest thing in the neighborhood. The man would joke that if they were ever robbed, the dog would show them where the good silver was at, so long as they didn't disturb him on the bed. 

After an hour, the sun was lowering towards the horizon. Gary decided a trip to the Okie-Burger was in order because Nemo had earned his bacon-burger. Gary decided he himself had earned his Okie-Burger, but Nemo didn't need to know that. “Come on, Nemo. Burger?” 

Nemo began to bark and run in circles. 

“Hey, none of the Sybby, the Drama Queen stuff.” 

Nemo continued to bark and in an excited explosion, ran circles around Gary, effectively tying him up.

Pee was going everywhere.

“Hey, buddy!” Gary was turning, trying to get untangled as fast as the puppy was wrapping him up. “Nemo! Stop! Sit!” 

Finally, Gary's furball stopped, allowing the man to catch his breath and turn, attempting to untangle himself. One minute, he was calmly turning in a circle. The next minute, he heard a familiar voice, one he had been searching for for some weeks. 

“BRUTUS! NO!” 

Gary's feet were knocked out from under him and all he could see was twilight sky.

[](http://s5.photobucket.com/user/zeesmuse/media/Artwork/a%20Galibalticstorm_zps5gs0s9k3.jpg.html)

**  
__  
**

tbc


	9. Raising Nemo Chapter 09

_**Raising Nemo** _

_**Chapter 09** _

“Brutus! NO!”

Gary's world upended as something plowed into him from behind, knocking his legs up and over. He landed on his back, leaving him winded and gasping for breath. 

For what seemed forever frozen, he stared at the sky, marveling at the beauty of the twilight, the lone star...

_Starlight, Starbright, first star I see tonight..._

He was aware of barking. 

“Oh my goodness! Mr. Fuller!” Deidre bent over him, her mahogany hair framing her oval face. 

_Well, my wish just came true._

“My name is Gary,” he wheezed. “Mr. Fuller is a stodgy, assistant high school principal and an old fart.” He had a time getting the last word out. 

Deidre smiled at that and stuck her hand out. “Are you okay?” 

Gary waved her off and pulled himself up. “Nothing damaged but my ego. Nemo!” Gary brushed himself off to find his puppy, flat on his back, four paws in the air, and allowing himself to be pinned by... “What is that?” 

“That's Brutus.” 

“I figured that, but what IS Brutus!” Gary grimaced. “Nemo! For God's sake, man up! It's smaller than you!” 

Deidre laughed. “That's Brutus.” 

Gary tore his eyes away from his wimpy dog and playfully snarled at the woman next to him. “You said you had a dog. That's an ugly over-sized rat!” He looked back at the... thing. “And is that a mohawk?” 

Brutus was ugly. His body was hairless, with the exception tufts of black fur around his paws and his top-knot in, yes, a mohawk. He wore a tiny biker studded collar and was about the size of a rather large rat.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/d%20brutus02_zpsg4wxizxv.jpg.html)

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/d%20brutus01_zpspjpec10f.jpg.html)

Deidre ducked her head, smiling bashfully. “Brutus was a rescue. He's a Chihuahua, but when he was a puppy, a group of cruel teenage boys set him on fire. We didn't think he would make it.” She whistled, Brutus jumped off Nemo and sat at her heel, appraising Gary with interest. His tongue lolled from the side of his snaggle toothed mouth. “He's a fighter and the most loyal friend I've ever had.”

“Well then, he's beautiful,” Gary amended. 

“Yes.” Woman and dog stared at each other with such obvious affection, Gary felt a faint stab of jealousy. “He is.” 

Nemo stared at the group like a lost soul, before Deidre gestured at Brutus. “Well? Go play! Nemo needs a romp!” Brutus didn't wait to be told again, simply took off like shot and the two went off, running and chasing in circles. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Gary crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels. 

“Yeah. What a coincidence,” Deidre responded. It was quiet for a time as the humans watched their furry cohorts make friends, both feeling completely comfortable in the silence. It wasn't until almost full dark before Gary whistled for Nemo to come to him. His stomach made some disgusting noises that embarrassed Gary and made Deidre giggle. It was out of his mouth before he gave it a second thought and lost his nerve. 

“Have you eaten?”

_**~~~...~~~** _

The Okie-Burger was NOT what Gary would have chosen for a 'first date', but the truth was, he didn't know if this was considered a date or not. Maybe it was. Gary paid for both meals, didn't that constitute? Both Nemo and Brutus were left in their respective vehicles, parked right in front of the window where Gary and Deidre were seated. Brutus was well-behaved; growling at anyone who passed by Deidre's vehicle, but leaving it at that.

Nemo whined and howled and put up such a fuss, Gary excused himself, bought a bacon-burger with cheese for the little miscreant and served it in the seat, knowing full well he was going to have a mess to clean up when he got home. He slid back into the booth. 

“Do you do this often?” 

Gary pretended to focus on his burger. “Do what?” He looked up to see her staring at him intently. “Honest, I have never brought a woman to the Okie-Burger.” 

She started to laugh. “No. Feed Nemo hamburgers rather than puppy food.” 

Gary smiled ruefully. “He gets Puppy Chow morning, afternoon and evening. Three squares. This is a treat.” 

“And how often does he get this treat?” 

“Would you eat? I can't until you take a bite.” The two stared at each other. Gary gestured to her food. “Please.” 

Deidre picked up a french fry and put it in her mouth, relishing Gary's look of mock exasperation. “And how often does he get this treat?” 

Moderately satisfied, Gary took a bite of his burger and swallowed. “A few times a week.” 

“A few-” Deidre exhaled. “He's a baby, Gary. His body can't handle this sort of food yet!” 

The man continued to concentrate on his food. “Baby? Let me tell you about this 'baby'. He's gaining weight in a way I've never witnessed, he's very active outside, runs with the football team five days a week and if there is a water or mud puddle anywhere on the field, he finds it and decimates it. He showers every school day with the team, has the backyard squirrels in a tizzy,” Deidre was starting to laugh, “has his own pool. My boys weren't this spoiled!” He put down his burger and stabbed the table with his finger. “Every night, he moves his dog bed! I don't know where he's trying to move it to, but every morning when I get up, that bed is moved. Trust me, whatever bad stuff is in that burger, he is burning it off!” 

Finally, Deidre's laughter died down and she picked up her burger. “Just be careful with it. Really. People food isn't dog food.” 

Gary looked out the window, checking on Nemo. _Yep. Still there._ “You sound a bit more knowledgeable than a regular pet store employee.” Deidre blushed, causing Gary to think perhaps he'd pressed a button and not a good one. “Of course,” he stumbled on, trying to cover his possible faux pas, “he is a dog, and an okie-burger can't be found in a pet store, so it's obvious I shouldn't be feeding it to him, not to mention my boys couldn't eat these when they were little, so where was my mind?” 

She relaxed. “I know he looks big, but really he's just a little guy.” 

“But according to you and Wikipedia, he's going to be huge.” 

“Yes.” Deidre daintily held her burger, turning it to a more desirable angle. “He is going to be ginormous. And I keep forgetting to tell you; he's going to drool. A lot. You'll want to invest in a few bibs.” She took a healthy bite. 

“Bibs.” 

Deidre's mouth was full. She nodded. 

“Bibs?” 

She nodded again, chewing thoughtfully. She swallowed. “I know someone who makes them. You can get something... masculine.” 

“A masculine bib.” 

She took another bite, keeping her eyes on her food. “Hmm mmm.” She was aware of his intense gaze while she chewed. 

“Are you telling me there is something wrong with my dog?” 

Deidre had to laugh. “No. There is nothing wrong with Nemo. It's simply part of the breed; the way his mouth is shaped and hung. He'll drool. All Newfoundland's do. Really, Gary!” She looked positively pretend miffed. “Haven't you done any research on Newfies, besides WIkipedia?” 

“Uhm...” Gary was obviously at a loss for words “No. I was thinking,” he nervously rub his neck, something Trey did when he was caught in something he'd rather not be caught in, “I could... you know... ask you.” 

Deidre leaned in. “You're an assistant principal?”

Gary nodded. 

“At a high school?”

Gary nodded again. “Teach me about my dog.” 

Deidre exhaled before she began to talk. Gary was enthralled, listening closely. A lot of what she told him, he knew, she had told him the first time he met her. Other things, he didn't. 

Again, it occurred to him, she seemed more knowledgeable than a pet store manager. 

Their food finished, both were sucked dregs of their drinks from the straw, but neither seemed ready to call it a night. Talk meandered from Newfs, rescues and dogs in general to personal topics Gary found himself regaling her with stories of his boys growing up, how proud he was of both of them, their admission to college. Both were doing well, and managed to stay out of trouble.

Well, staying out of big trouble. She seemed to enjoy his company, listening to him and it wasn't fake. Gary could tell when someone was pretending. 

“You're divorced?”

“Yeah.” 

Deidre was meditatively quiet before continuing carefully. “You have a good relationship with their mother?” 

The way he suddenly stilled, his mouth turning white, she knew immediately this was a sore spot for the man. 

“She's dead.”

That was not the answer Deidre was expecting. “I'm sorry.” 

Gary shrugged. She realized the pain he buried was deeper than just a sore spot. “Do you want the humorous answer or the tear-your-heart-out version?” 

Deidre was a forthcoming, up-front sort of person and she was shocked that Gary was talking about something so personal. Something was obviously troubling the man. “I would like the truth, as much as you're comfortable in telling me.” 

The smile on the man was boyish, one that took years from his face, but it was a sad, uncomfortable smile. It covered years of obvious misery. “She had an affair and left us for her new love.” Deidre dug her nails into the palms of her hands to keep from gasping out loud. “I'm not so upset that she left me; I understand I was not the man she thought I would be. It angers me she left our boys.” He began to toy with the straw in his cup, making it screech painfully. “No. It infuriates me she left the boys.” 

It was silent, an uncomfortable stillness, leaving Deidre wondering on if she should pursue the topic.

“I'm sorry,” Gary whispered. “I shouldn't have-” 

“No, I'm the one-” 

“No.” Gary interrupted her softly. “Her parents and I do not get along; never have, and I had a run-in with them today. It has made me irritable.” He pulled the straw from the lid and toyed with it. “The boys are in college with no time for family and they are demanding I intervene.” 

“They're how old?” 

“18 and 19.” 

“Hardly in diapers.” Deidre thought for a moment. “The boys won't talk to them?” 

Gary shook his head. “They're not very communicative, but I expect that.”

“You get it. College is demanding and time-consuming.”

“Yep.” The word sounded funny coming from the quiet, reserved man. It was long, drawn-out, as if he was attempting to take up space. “They don't hardly talk to me.” He snorted. “The youngest one pulled a horrible prank on his brother that I found out about today. I put their argument on speaker so it sounded like they were home. I miss them,” he whispered. “Empty nest sucks.” 

Deidre smiled. “The three of you must be very close.” 

Finally, he looked up. “Yeah. We are.” 

“Sounds like Nemo came along just in time.” 

Gary stared out the window, Nemo's front paws on the dash, tongue lolling and if dogs could smile, he was smiling. “Yeah. He did.” Again, a comfortable silence. “Funny, that he's moving his bed. I wish I knew why.” 

This piqued Deidre's interest. “You mentioned that earlier. He must be determined to move that big bed by himself.” 

Gary continued to stare out the window. “He's not moving it that far. Well, a little further than when he first started. Every morning, the bed is moved several inches.” Gary shrugged. “I thought at first there was a draft and he was moving it, so I moved it around the family room. But that's not the case. I've checked.” 

Deidre nodded. “He wants it somewhere specific. You'll find out soon enough.” 

Again, the two fell into silence. 

“You had a good trip?” 

Deidre did a double take. “What?” 

Gary inhaled. “I looked for you at the PetPalooza last week. Your co-worker said you were on the East Coast.”

“Ah.” 

Gary looked at her intently. “She said...” Deidre was scowling. “Is everything is okay?” 

Her smile was obviously fake. “It was...expected.” 

Gary sat back, far into his seat. “I'm prying. I'm sorry-”

“No.” Unexpectedly, the woman reached and touched his hand, something that sent sparks and chills down their spines. “No, you're not. The trip went... as I expected.” As if suddenly realizing that they were touching, she sat back. “I hope I don't have to go back.” She looked at her watch. “Oh, look at the time. I have an early day and I'll bet you do as well.”

They cleared the table together, working in easy tandem. They exited the eatery, Gary noted the parking lot was empty, save their two vehicles. Gary cleared his throat. 

“Look, I know a lot of better restaurants to chat over food. Football season won't last much longer, a few weeks at best. I was thinking perhaps, we could exchange numbers, get together. There's a great little Italian place in Tulsa.” 

Silence. 

Gary nervously stumbled on. “Is this still how they do this? I've not asked anyone out in 20 years and I know things have changed and-” 

Deidre's hand slid into his. “I don't know,” she whispered so only he could hear, “what kind of man your ex-wife expected you to become, but you are a fine man.” She squeezed his hand once, before turning it loose. “I'll see you at the dog park Sunday evening after the store closes.” 

Gary stood rooted, unaware the dogs were barking madly. _Was this yes, no?_

“Gary,” she opened the car door and turned to face him. “I didn't say no. I simply said I'll see you at the dog park Sunday evening. I hope I see you there.” She got in the car, cranked the engine and left, waving as she pulled around.

Nemo was howling. Shaking his head, Gary got in his vehicle, buckled Nemo in and started his own car. He turned to Nemo.

“I don't know if I scored or not.”

_**~~~...~~~** _

_'Strange,_ ' Deidre thought to herself, as she turned left into the apartment complex, _'I must be driving on auto-pilot. This isn't my neighborhood at all!'_

She pulled up to Hailey's building, noting the lights in the living room were on before she turned the engine off. Wanting to warn her relative, she dialed her number. 

“What up, girlfriend?” 

“I'm outside your apartment with Brutus. Got a few minutes? I need to talk.” 

Hailey met her outside. “My cat is due any day now and I'm afraid Brutus would terrorize her into labor!” 

“I told you to get her spayed!” 

“Yes, I know!” Hailey exhaled loudly. “I have an appointment with the vet as soon as the kittens are weaned.” She leaned on the hood of the car with Deidre. “Is something wrong? We haven't talked since you got back from Richmond. How did it go?” 

Deidre shook her head. “Horrible. The judge sees no reason why he should extend the protection order. I've moved away. Todd is living his life and minding his own business. The judge said there was no need for it.” 

It was silent for a time, save the cicadas. “Did you talk to your old boyfriend?” 

“Stephen?” Deidre snorted. “I wouldn't call him a boyfriend. We only went out a couple of times before his boss got that lying anonymous phone call about him.” 

“But-” 

“I called once. He hung up on me. I don't blame him. If he's telling the truth on his Facebook, he got his job back. I'm glad. I wish him well.” 

Again there was a short silence. “You know, you can't stop living your li-”

“I had dinner with Gary tonight.” 

Hailey blinked. “Who?” 

“Gary. Gary Fuller. The high school assistant principal-”

“With the little Newfie that pees everywhere. Tall. Good looking.” She punched her good-naturedly in the arm. “Good for you.” 

“It's not like that.” Quickly, she told her about Brutus knocking Gary over at the park, noting how well the two dogs got along, grabbing a bite at the Okie-Burger. 

“Who paid for the burgers?” 

“He did, but-”

“Then it was a date.” Hailey's grin was pure mischief. “Did he kiss you?” 

“NO! And it wasn't a date!” 

“He paid for dinner, it was a date. Although,” Hailey tapped her lip thoughtfully, “I would think he could afford better than the Okie-Burger-”

“HAILEY! It wasn't a date!” Deidre was thoroughly exasperated. “It... just happened.” 

“And that's how you get pregnant!” The air was rent with Deidre's howl. Hailey waited until she settled down. “So when's your next date?” 

Deidre slung herself back against the hood of her car. “I don't know.” 

“What? You didn't like him? He chews with his mouth open? He makes disgusting noises?” 

“NO! He asked for my phone number. Well, I mean he suggested we exchange numbers.” 

“And you gave it to him.”

“No.” 

“Deidre!” 

The older woman waved her off. “Like I said, he asked me out and wanted to swap numbers. I told him I'd see him Sunday at the dog park.” 

“Deidre!” 

“Hailey!” Deidre crossed her arms and stared off into the sky. Angry clouds were rolling in; it was going to rain. Big rain. “I had a feeling the judge wouldn't rescind the protection order. He feels we've both moved on and I've moved away. He thinks Todd was simply acting out because I divorced him and was behaving like an immature teenager and that it's over.” She snarled and shook her head. “I lived with Todd, I was married to him for fifteen years. He's not immature; he's mean, abusive. I know.” 

“Did Todd say anything to you to make you think he's just biding his time?” 

Deidre nodded “Yeah. He came up to me in the parking lot after my attorney left. He reminded me that what God joined, no man could break apart. He doesn't consider us divorced and if I date, I'm committing adultery.” She bounced her foot nervously. “To the best of my knowledge, he doesn't know where I live. But... I don't know. He gives me the creeps.” 

Hailey could tell her aunt was truly upset when she began chewing on a fingernail. “I remember Todd when you married him. He wasn't like this.” 

“No, he wasn't.” Deidre continued to chew. “I knew it was a bad idea when he started going to that radical church with his brother.” Even Hailey shuddered. Todd's brother, Evan, was a misogynist and bigot. He gave evil a bad name. “I don't have a problem with church. I was raised in church, I go to church still. Sometimes. But that... I went once, because Todd insisted. I walked out and walked home. Our marriage went downhill from there.” Deidre shook from the bad memoriesl. She was vaguely aware that her niece had her by the arms and was gently shaking her. 

“Deidre, listen to me. You've given up your life because of that twisted man. You gave up your job, your home, your life. It's time to start living again.” 

Deidre's smile was an indulgent one. “And how should I start living again?” 

“First off, you should call all the animal hospitals and vet clinics around here and see if anyone needs an experienced vet. You're great and there aren't many around here. There are quite a few in Tulsa, but there is only one here who also treats farm animals and he's beyond retirement age. I love you at the PetPalooza, but you're selling yourself short, brokering pet food and hamster trails.” 

“And second, Miss Know-it-all?” 

“Second?” Hailey was beyond perky. “Sunday, you give Hot, Tall, Sex-Walking your phone number. And stock up on the condoms.” She suddenly stabbed the air. “Better yet. I'll bet he'll be at the football game Friday. Go watch him and see how he interacts. And leave Brutus at home!”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/a%20sdfaewrwerf_zpsvycma2wm.jpg.html)  


**  
__  
**

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

Raising Nemo

**  
__  
**

Chapter 10

Time marched, something it was very good at. It was now dark by the time Gary got off the football field and home, and most evenings, Nemo got a twilight walk, rather than playtime at the park during the week. But they made a point to go on the weekend and most times, Deidre was there. The weather was colder, biting at night, and more evenings than not, the smell of burning wood or leaves permeated the air. It confused Nemo and often during their walk, he would sit and sniff the breeze, as if trying to discern what the smell was. He liked chasing leaves and the neighborhood cats. He was getting bigger and stronger and no longer needed help getting onto the sofa.

And he was moving his bed further and further into the middle of the family room. 

Gary and Deidre spoke of Nemo's bed wanderings each weekend. They were building a comfortable camaraderie, setting the foundation for more serious than a casual friendship. Conversation came easy, Brutus still tried to knock Gary over and Gary learned to stand his ground. 

Nemo was still a complete wuss and would roll over. 

Gary hadn't asked for Deidre's phone number again and she hadn't offered. So he left it at that. He enjoyed her company and she seemed to enjoy his. Most of the time, they went to the Okie-Burger or the Shake Shack after playtime for the fur-kids and enjoyed a friendly exchange of random ideas and subjects. Many things, they agreed on, much to Gary's delight; other things they didn't, but it seemed... okay. They just simply agreed to disagree. There was no finger-pointing or _'you're wrong_ ' or hurt feelings. Simply different view points from different aspects and experiences and a willing acceptance. 

And much to Gary's surprise, The Silverton Tornadoes made the playoffs. 

**__**

~~~...~~~

The Tornadoes went into the first round playoff game injured and their opponents, the Fairview Falcons, were notoriously hard-hitting. The coaches put on a good face, but inside, they knew their chances of coming out of this game on the winning end was slim to none. The first string was limping, the second string was ham-strung.

The third string would be awesome - 

Next year. 

The Tornadoes had the home field advantage, not that it was much of an advantage. Had they been as healthy as they had been at the beginning of the season, more than likely, they would have won this one. 

To the best of anyone's knowledge, there were no scouts from any of the big colleges at this game, for which Gary was grateful. B.J. had made his decision and much to his mother's ire, sent his letter of intent to the University of Georgia. The scholarship offer was more than he could resist and his buddy Boomer, accepted a scholarship just across the border for Clemson. The rest of the first string were attending Oklahoma State or Oklahoma University. 

Except Tank and Sooner. Tank was going to Arkansas. Sooner was going to Alabama. 

Gary now had more reasons to watch college football, not that he needed one. 

“Damn!” Coach Harris spat. “We're not going to pull it.” 

Gary looked at the scoreboard. Down by a touchdown and a field goal with 45 seconds left in the game. “No, but I'm proud of them.” He tucked his clipboard under his arm. “They've played their hearts out. They've done well.”

“I heard there's a post-game party tomorrow. Anyone know where and if adults will supervise?” Harris spat again. “I'd hate to find out they were normal and sex, beer, and rock-n-roll were involved.” 

The Tornadoes intercepted and they began the long trek in the opposite direction. “B.J.'s house,” Gary admitted. “Brian and Sandy will be there. A couple of senior parents.” There was a bump at his mid-calf. He looked down for a moment and smiled indulgently. “Hello, Nemo.” 

“That puppy of yours is going to be huge, Fuller! Big as Tank! Aw, hell!” The head coach threw up his hands, grimaced, and turned away. “Interception. We're done.” 

“No 'Hail Mary' for us.” 

The slump on the bench said it all. Everyone was down, dejected. 

Except Nemo, who was tugging on his leash, yapping at the grandstand behind him. Gary ignored him for several minutes, instead focusing on his team, who had everything to be happy about, and yet, weren't. 

Finally, he had to pay attention to the little furball. “Nemo. What's the problem? Oh!” 

Deidre stood at the fence, bundled up and cheeks red from the wind. One mittened hand waved. “Am I disturbing you?”

“What?” 

“I said,” she yelled, “am I disturbing you?” 

There was still a few seconds on the clock and Silverton had called a time out. Gary jogged to the fence. “This isn't our finest hour.” Nemo began to howl. 

“No, but they played hard and their best.” Gary obviously had a confused look on his face, as she began to laugh. “My brother was an All-State All-Star in Pennsylvania and Dad was a middle school football coach.” 

“You...like football?” 

She raised her nose and sniffed appreciatively. “Yeah. I like football.”

_She's flirting, she's flirting... and Gary closes in..._

Gary looked over his shoulder. Silverton was using their last time out. He leaned on the fence. “Do you really like football or are you just trying get me to take you to dinner?” 

Deidre appeared to think, tapping her lip. “I'm willing to bet I know as much, if not more football trivia than you do.” 

Gary took a step back. The Tornadoes were coming out of their huddle. He pointed at her with both index fingers and mouthed, _'Game on_!' 

Nemo was yipping and pulling at the leash, the bench assured not to go anywhere as Tank was sitting on it, looking defeated and glum. Gary tapped him on the back of the head. “You did good. The team did good. Be proud.” 

“I am.” He snapped his fingers, causing Nemo to shift his attention. He jumped up on Tank's knees, puppy drool dribbling on Tank's pants. 

Gary faced the field. 

And watched Silverton's last moments of the season wind down to the bitter end.

**__**

~~~...~~~

Deidre was waiting for Gary and Nemo in the parking lot when they finally left the locker room.

“Where's Brutus?” 

“At home, watching an endless loop of 101 Dalmatians.” Deidre shook her head. “He loves it, will sit in front of the television for hours. He's worse than a kid.” This admission made Gary laugh. “Hungry or too tired?” 

Nemo was dragging, but despite the game, Gary was energized. “He's ready for bed, but I'd like to grab something.”

Deidre bit her lip. “Mind some company?” 

Gary stepped up closer to her. “I would love some company. See if you _really_ know football.”

“Okie Burger?” 

“How about a change?” he teased. “Steak 'n Shake.” Gary nodded at Nemo. “Let me take him home. I'll meet you there in about 15 minutes.” 

“Sounds good.” Deidre ducked her head and drifted back a step. “I'll get us a seat. Hey! Don't stand me up!” 

Gary helped Nemo into the car and went around to the driver's side, realizing as he opened the door the parking lot wasn't really empty. 

“Mister Fuuuuuullllllerrrrrr!” B.J. and Boomer pulled up next to him. “Whoooooo's the preeetty laaaaaaaaady?” 

“Go home, BJ. Take Boomer with you.” 

“Is she nice?” 

“She's very nice. Go home.” 

“I'm telling Donnie!” The car pulled out, gravel spraying. “You're in such trouble!!!” Gary shook his head, waving them off and climbed into his vehicle. 

Nemo was sound asleep.

**__**

~~~...~~~

Nemo grunted when Gary pulled him from the SUV, making it very clear he was quite comfortable where he was in the vehicle and was content to stay there. “C'mon, big guy. This time next month, I won't be able to do this.” He felt a tell-tale twinge in his knee. He set the puppy on the ground. “Nemo, please.”

With a grumbling squawk, Nemo made his way to the front door, heading in, and going straight to his bed. He was asleep before his face hit the pad. 

Gary dashed into his bedroom, taking a long look at himself in the full-length mirror. School khakis, long-sleeved Silverton Tornadoes polo and windbreaker... he shook his head. Peeling off his shirt, he grabbed white button-down from a hanger, followed by a black pullover sweater. Nikes were changed for loafers. He ran a hand over a stubbled jaw, deciding it wasn't bad enough to warrant a shave and when he reached for the cologne-

He realized the cologne _was_ older than Donnie. _Did that matter?_

He was in need of a change, but right this minute wasn't the time. This wasn't a date. But for some odd reason, it felt like a date. 

_On second thought..._

Setting the cologne bottle down, he headed to the hall bath and looked under the sink. Sitting in a dark corner was a bottle of aftershave Carol's parents bought Trey a few Christmas's back. He'd thanked them and never opened the box. Gary dug it out and opened the top to take a sniff. Grimacing, he put it back, and went to his old stand-by, still sitting on his dresser. 

Change was coming. But not tonight.

 

**__**

~~~...~~~

“You're trying to confuse me on purpose, Gary Fuller!” Deidre sat across from the man, both sucking the dregs of chocolate milk shakes. Gary thought she didn't realize there was a bit of whipped cream in the upper corner of her mouth and he didn't plan on telling her. She looked adorable. She shook her finger at him. “In 1999, Ellis Johnson was the Crimson Tide's Defensive coordinator, not their Offensive Coordinator! Neil Callaway was the Offensive coordinator and Mike Dubose was the head coach!”

Gary's laughter boomed across the restaurant, not that it bothered anyone. They were the only ones there, with the exception of the waitstaff. He wagged a finger. “You're good!” He picked up and inspected his milkshake. “I think I want another one of these.” 

“Gary!” Deidre was giggling. “It's after midnight!” 

“So?” 

“I'll look like a blimp!” 

“When as the last time you did something wild?” Gary sat back and slouched down in his seat, his knee bumping hers. “Live a little. My treat.” 

“Okay,” she chirped. “You win.” Both waved down the waitress and order a second round of milkshakes. It was quiet until they arrived.

“Feels strange to be here without the kids,” Deidre whispered between swallows. Gary had to think twice before realizing she was talking about Brutus and Nemo. 

“Yeah. But that's okay. We get to be grown-ups.” He took a long swig. “I was surprised to see you at the game.” 

The look she gave him sent a tingle clear to his toes. “I've been to several.” 

“Watching football.” 

She looked down at her glass, nervously, toying with the spoon. She dipped out the cherry. “Watching you.” She popped the cherry in her mouth. 

Gary sat up taller. “Me?” 

“You're great with those boys. There is a lot of talent in your younger squad. You just didn't have enough of it in your senior string and they were limping. It's not just something you have with Nemo, it's all you. A quiet confidence. I like that.” 

Gary was mesmerized. He never thought of himself as confident. “No, I'm just-”

“Awesome with those kids. They like you and respect you. Even the ones in the stands. I've listened. I know.” 

Gary blushed. Talking about himself was always uncomfortable. “No, I-”

“You know what I like about you? It's not about you. It's never about you. It's about Nemo, your sons, your football team, your students. And that's a likable thing, but it's hard to get to know you, that way.” She finished up her shake, watched as Gary grabbed both checks. “You look tired.” 

“I've sat still for too long,” Gary admitted. “I hope there's enough sugar in these two milkshakes to keep me awake going home.” Sensing the evening was finally at an end, he pulled out his wallet and counting out the bills for his and Deidre's ticket, plus tip, he tossed it all on the table. “May I walk you to your car?” 

Both stood up and after exchanging pleasantries with the dining crew, walked out the door. 

It was cold, a bitter wind blowing through the night, both man and woman bundling their coats tighter around them. Deidre unlocked her car. “Thank you for dinner.” 

“It was my pleasure. It wasn't my intent to keep you out late.” 

Deidre leaned in, as if to share a confidence. “Gary, it's Friday night and after a big football game. Trust me. I expected to be out late!” 

“That's true,” Gary snorted, “but if you work tomorrow morning, you're going to be dragging.” 

“I scheduled me a weekend off,” she admitted. “Now that I'm in charge of scheduling, I rotate the schedule so everyone gets a weekend off every few weeks.” 

“Retail and restaurant work is the pits.” 

“But,” she wagged her finger, “it pays the bills.” 

Gary crossed his arms and looked at his shoes. “That's true.” 

Without warning, Deidre approached him and threw her arms around his waist, giving him a hug. “Thank you again for dinner. Get home before you pass out.” She turned him loose and jumped in her car. 

He shut the car door for her and waited until she left the parking lot, waving as she left. He then made his way to his own car. He got in and strapped up his seat belt. He heard a crinkle as he situated himself and he reached into his pocket. Unfolding the paper he found, he smiled and nodded to himself, before putting the scrap gently in the empty cup holder. 

**__**

~~~...~~~

Deidre didn't recognize the phone number on her caller ID, so she stood next to the answering machine and waited. She'd learned the hard way not to assume every incoming call was a friendly or even a telemarketer. She smiled when the voice came over the machine.

“Uhm... hi, Deidre. It's Gary. I guess it's too early to call, but... I know it's short notice and you might have plans already, but there is an American Indian Festival, a powwow, over near Claremore today and I wondered if you'd be inter-”

She grabbed the phone and put her to her ear. “Gary? Hey! Good morning to you too! I would love to go to the powwow with you!” 

**__**

~~~...~~~

They took the dogs. Brutus was used to the ever changing schedule of Deidre's, but Gary feared Nemo would fret if he were left behind. The puppy was used to spending the morning with his nose to the washer and dryer, waiting to rescue his beloved blanket and then running errands. Saturday was the day they went to PetPalooza, they went to the park, and rusticated in the back yard, although it was starting to get too cold to withdraw to the backyard.

But this was an adventure that Nemo was looking forward to. First, they were with the nice lady who smelled like friendly. Nemo's human's scent changed when they were with the nice friendly smelling lady: a scent that Nemo equated with happiness. Second, Nemo's favorite play buddy, Brutus was with them. They had on their harnesses and leashes and they were in the car. They were going somewhere! Somewhere not the dog park, not the football field with all the strangely shaped humans and the showers, not the Okie-Burger.

There were people. Lots of people. So many scents and emotions. Excitement, not only emanating from Gary and Deidre, but the people around them. Nemo didn't know where to start first. It was over-whelming. 

“I think Nemo is confused,” Deidre grinned. 

“It's something different.” The two made their way to the edge of an open arena. There were brightly covered tents, places Gary wanted to explore, along with Deidre. In the center of the arena, were several drums in a circle, along with their players. Deidre was wide-eyed and full of curiosity. 

“Oh,” she pointed to a young teen girl, approaching the drum circle. “Her costume is very pretty.” 

Gary leaned over and whispered. “It's not a 'costume'. It is called 'regalia'.” 

Deidre dropped her voice, the respect in her tone immediate. “I didn't know.” 

“I know you didn't. I didn't either when I first moved here.” His attention was back to the teenager speaking to the drummer. She handed him a hide-skinned pouch. “Watch. This is her first dance. She is honoring the drum.” 

“You mean the drummer?” 

“No.” Gary shook his head, smiling. “She is honoring the drum. The pouch probably has tobacco in it. Even the drummer will approach the drum with respect. He'll hold it a certain way, not drink, smoke, take drugs. That would be disrespectful to the drum.” Several weeks of talking and spending time together at the dog park made this a relaxed atmosphere for the two of them, a setting of the stage, not only for the young Indian girl coming for her first dance, but for the couple watching her. “This is a special occasion. Look at her dress.” Deidre peered closer. “It's hand-made, all the beads sewn on by hand by I suspect every woman in her family. Her mother, sisters, aunts, grandmothers... a great deal of love went into the making of it.”

They watched as this quiet ceremony took place, realizing most of the audience was missing the significance. “You know a lot about this.” 

Gary shrugged. “We've...” he stopped himself before thinking the better of it and continued, “- lived here over fifteen years, since after the boys were born.” Deidre was looking up at him. “One of their best friends was a member of one of the tribes here. Andy very much enjoyed sharing and teaching us his heritage.” 

“Andy?” Deidre queried. “Doesn't sound like a tribe I'm familiar with.” 

“Andrew Whitetail,” he smirked. “Smart kid.” He was. He was a very smart kid. “Wicked fast running back, majoring in Indian Studies at Oklahoma State.” Gary was lost in a memory. “He's going to be an archaeologist; hopes to be a sort of liaison between his tribe and the government. Their ways need to be honored and the government needs to respect that. We need to respect that. His great-grandmother raised him. She's an awesome lady.” 

Andy's great-grandmother had smacked Gary up the head a time or two, especially after Carol left him. She'd fed his family more than a few times and offered up wisdom when Gary didn't think he could take another step. Thinking back, he realized that she and her great-grandson had been more than friends to his boys; they had been friends to him as well.

He had a lot of friends. More than he thought he did.

The drums began. 

And Deidre and Gary watched a young girl honor her family and celebrate her heritage for the first time. 

It was not lost on Gary that Deidre was in tears. 

**__**

~~~...~~~

The sun was setting and the crowd dispersing. The temperature was dropping and the two were huddled close together on the bench, drinking hot chocolate and dogs sitting at their feet.

“Thank you,” Deidre whispered. “I had a great time!” 

“It was my pleasure. Pretty sneaky, putting your phone number in my coat pocket when you hugged me last night.” 

Deidre had the good sense to blush. “I wanted to get to know you a little better when you asked for it,” she shrugged. “And then when I decided to give it to you, I was afraid you might have changed your mind.” Gary laughed at that, Deidre continuing on. “I didn't want to just blurt out, 'Hey, do you still want my number?' so I figured if I could sneak it to you, if you didn't call me, I could convince myself that you'd washed it or not seen it or something.” Both took drinks from the hot liquid. “When are your boys coming home for Thanksgiving?” 

Gary was staring into the sunset. He'd been told that Oklahoma had the most beautiful sunsets and he admitted he had to agree. “I'll pick them up Friday before Thanksgiving and take them back the following Sunday.” He leaned sideways and bumped her playfully. “But I'm free up for the next few weeks until then and afterwards.” A thought occurred to him. “What are you doing for Thanksgiving? Going home?” 

Deidre's head dropped. “I'm spending it with my niece, Hayley.” 

“Hayley at the PetPalooza?” 

“That Nemo pees on, yes.” She cleared her throat. “You know,” she admitted, “I'm pretty new in the neighborhood and I'm still learning my way.” 

“Really?” Gary was mildly surprised. “How long have you been in Oklahoma?” 

Deidre took a long sip of her hot chocolate, her tongue darting out to nab the bit of whipped cream on her lip, unaware that Gary was watching longingly. “Moved here over the summer. Hayley got me this job. I've been wanting to get out and explore, but I hate doing that on my own. Hayley has her own life. I hate to ask her.” 

“So,” Gary looked skyward, as if in deep thought, “you're looking for a tour guide; someone to show you the sights, show you around town, accompany you to Will Roger's place-” 

“Is it true that's where the buffalo roam?” Deidre was grinning. 

“It's also where the deer and the antelope play.” Gary was dead serious.

Deidre howled. Gary continued as if she'd not said anything. “You know, now that football season is over, my Friday nights are free. Weekends too. There are some great restaurants, concert venues...” 

“Well, you know I have to work some weekends.” Gary realized they were the only ones left on the fairgrounds. The tents were closed up and the only car in the parking lot was his. He stood up, holding his hand out to her. Her palm was warm and he relished the heat. Whistling to make sure the dogs were following, the two slowly walked towards the vehicle. 

“I'm flexible.” Deidre looked at him as if to ask something slightly rude, but grinned and didn't. “What is your weekend like next weekend?” 

Her hand was still in his and Gary was loathe to give it up. “I have to work next Saturday and Sunday, but I'll be off Friday.”

Gary thought. “I think there is an art showing at the college in Tulsa.” He knew there was a concert, but after going there with Laurel, he was pretty certain he didn't want to listen to screech-songs again and he didn't want to scare Deidre off. “I could look it up. If you're interested.” 

“If you're playing tour guide, I'm interested.” 

They reached the car. Gary opened the door and both dogs jumped in, Nemo behind Deidre and Brutus behind Gary. They got the canines belted in and Gary waited for Deidre to come to the passenger side. He stood with his hand on the door handle and, what seemed like to Deidre, inspected her. 

“What? Is something wrong.” 

Gary stroked the side of his lip. “You have whipped cream on the corner of your mouth.” 

Deidre took her thumb and her forefinger and wiped the edge of her lip. “Did I get it?” 

Gary shook his head. “No.” 

She wiped again. “Now?” 

With an eye roll, he shook his head again. “No. Here. Let me.” He pulled her in close and cupping her face, lowered his face and kissed her. 

**__**

tbc

  
[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/a%20erweasafdfdf_zpsin5u1xjj.jpg.html)

Much thanks to Maria Padron for the information on the proper protocol of an American Indian Powwow. 


	11. Chapter 11

****

Raising Nemo

  
__  


**__**

Chapter 11

“Well, you look mighty chipper this morning!” Penelope, the school's formidable secretary leaned against the door in Gary's office doorway, arms crossed. “Either you were kissed well, or finally got lucky!”

“Penelope!” Gary hissed. “What if someone-”

“No one in the hall.” She came in and heeled the door shut. Gary nonchalantly closed the window to an art gallery he was perusing for his and Diedre's next date and enlarged the data graph. “So, which one?” 

Gary rolled his eyes and turned back to the data graph on his computer. The new English teacher's classes were doing fairly well. Mrs. Bancroft on the other hand... He opened up her roster on Power Teacher and grimaced. She had the Hell's Angels, or Silverton's version of Hell's Angels. Abigail was a seasoned veteran, looking at retirement if she wanted in another year. Many teachers in that position would coast. Abigail wouldn't. She'd fight for her students.

“So?” 

“Penelope,” Gary tried to sound bored as he pretended to analyze the information on his computer screen, “I think I have a right to a private life.” 

“Yes, you do and I want to hear all about it!” She sat down and plopped her elbows on his desk, chin thrust into the cup of her hand. “Your former in-laws have called three times this morning. I've put them off.” She jabbed an accusatory finger at him. “You owe me. Big time! Now, tell me about her and where you took her?” Gary pulled his eyeglasses off and tossed them on the keyboard. “Is this the lady you were talking to at the fence at the football game? The one BJ and Boomer saw you with on the parking lot Friday night?” 

The Assistant Principal sighed. “Is it all over school?” 

“Oh yeah. _Mr. Fuller has a girlfriend._ The kids think it's great.” 

_Meaning, the boys will hear about it sooner than later. Probably sooner._

“They think you'll loosen up a bit, now.” 

“Great,” he snarled under his breath.

“So?” 

Gary exhaled. “She's not my girlfriend.”

“Does she have a name?” 

Gary leaned back and crossed his arms. “Is this really your concern?” 

Penelope stood up and moved to the door. “Okay, fine. When your former in-laws call again, I'll put them straight though.”

“NO!” Gary shook his hand and motioned for her to sit back down, which the woman did with such enthusiasm, it was frightening. “This is blackmail!” 

Penelope smiled rather smugly. “I'm glad to see you finally move on! It's way past time.” She motioned with a churning hand. “Well, tell me!” 

Gary exhaled, running his hands through his hair. He glanced at his computer monitor, focusing on the reduced windows notifications at the bottom of the screen. “Her name is Deidre.” He stopped for a second, weighing how much information he wanted to give the school secretary. “She goes to the same dog park I take Nemo to.”

“You are using condoms?” 

Gary threw his hands up and spun around in his chair, effectively turning his back on the woman. “We've been out once!” He waited a minute before turning back to her. “What ever happened to the Three Date rule?” 

“It doesn't exist anymore.” Penelope shook her head. “Men like you are hard to come by and harder to find. You're a rare breed, Mr. Fuller and that's a good thing!” She relaxed back in the chair. “An old-fashioned gentleman. Where have you taken her?” 

Gary turned back to his computer. “Normally, after we've let the dogs play at the dog park, we go to the Okie Burger or Steak and Shake for something simple.” Penelope snorted and Gary ignored her. “Last weekend, I took her to the Claremore Powwow. That was our first date.” 

“So you've had lots of casual times and a native cultural event.” She leaned forward on his desk, trying to see around to his monitor. “What you need is some gussy up time and really go out. Treat her to a bit of swank.” 

Gary expanded the windows he had open. “I think I'm stuffy.” 

“Gary, I'm trying to get you down from Three Dates to Two Dates!” Penelope bounced up and made her way around his desk. “Scoot over!” Leaning over and across the man, she grabbed his mouse and began to click. “You are stuffy and I suspect if you've spent much time with her at the dog park, she knows you're stuffy and likes you anyway!” She scowled in thought. “There's a music concert at OU-Tulsa, if you're into tha-”

“No!” Gary shook his head. “No!” 

Penelope looked at him. “Bad experience?” 

Gary was nodding. “I'm still digging the glass out of my ear.” 

“Musta been the Schoenberg,” she mumbled. She clicked on another tab. “Oh! There you go!” 

Gary squinted at the screen. “Mainline Gallery.” 

Penelope was nodding. “I've been there several times. Great art, lovely bar and cheese platters. Make a late afternoon of it and then a nice place to eat for dinner. Or go to dinner first and then there.” She fingered down the screen. “They are having an opening for a new artist this weekend. Toblin. He's always fun. Does strange things with fruit and small animals.” She suddenly frowned. “Does she like art?” 

“Don't know. She's new to the area and said she was pretty open to try new things.” 

Penelope stood up and moved around the front of the desk and to the door. “Sounds like you might have a keeper. I better head back to the front desk.” She grinned as she opened the door. “I told Sondra I was running to the bathroom and getting a bottle of water!” She slipped out the door and shut it behind her. 

Gary sat, staring at the screen. He didn't know if Deidre was working today and when. _It was Monday, was that too soon? They'd gone out on Saturday..._

Shaking off the thought, he grabbed his cellphone and texted. 

_Art gallery in Tulsa is having an opening this weekend. Great bar and cheese. Interested?_

He set the phone down and perused the restaurants. 

One disciplinary action, one data meeting later, his office phone rang.

“I don't believe it! That paid harpy put a call through to you!” 

Gary grimaced. He did tell Penelope to put the call through and he was in no mood for his former father-in-law's nastiness. “She's the school secretary, she is not a harpy, and I've had meetings today.” 

“She could page you or something!” 

It occurred to Gary to tell the man that the world didn't revolve around his wants, that he himself had a job and couldn't drop things at a whim just because, but it would have fallen on deaf ears. “Again, I've been in meetings. What can I do for you, Robert?” 

There was an angry hiss. “Thanksgiving is coming up in two weeks. Elizabeth and I would like to see the boys.” 

He knew this was coming. The last time he spoke to Donnie and Trey, both made it very clear they wanted Gary's Fuller Fried Turkey, Smashed Potatoes, Easy Corn-on-the-Cob, Dirt Cups for dessert, and absolutely, positively no green bean casserole! Especially, their grandmother's green bean casserole. Or her nasty – again, their words – jello fruit extravaganza! 

Somewhere in that tirade, he heard Donnie mumble about 'nasty, soupy stuffing'...

“I pick them up a week from Friday. I might talk to them before then. I'll ask them-”

“Aren't you the parent? You should tell them-” 

Gary laid the phone down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could still hear Robert going off like a Gatling Gun. He pulled the Tylenol from his desk drawer and popped out two caplets and downed them with water before picking the phone back up and waiting for his sons' grandfather to take a breath. 

“Robert. They are adults. I treat them as such.” It occurred to him to tell them he and Carol were sexually intimate with each other at that age, but that would only start another barrage. “Donnie hasn't seen his girlfriend,”  
_  
if they were still together_

“since mid-August and I have no idea what Trey has planned. I will tell them you want to see them and if you like, you can have dinner with us. We plan to sit down at noon, after the parades and done in time for football. Let me know, so I'll cook enough.” 

The man was still sputtering when he hung up the phone. 

_Heh!_

He exhaled and realized his cell phone was buzzing. He smiled at the number.

_I would love to go to the art showing with you! I have Friday off. Is this a dressy event?_

Gary set the phone down, got up, and forced himself to go down the hall, go to the bathroom in the faculty break room and grab a Coke and a Snickers bar, before sauntering back to his desk. 

_Pick you up at 7:00? Do you like French or Italian cuisine?_

_Oh la la! Dressy it is! Can't wait!_

**__**

~~~...~~~

It was probably the nicest evening Gary had had in a long, long time. And the way Deidre was smiling, it seemed the feeling was mutual.

“I sense a...yearning in this series of paintings by Toblin,” Deidre gestured at the grouping of oil canvases on the wall, almost empty wine glass in hand. “The subject matter just cries. There's a sense of aloneness. And the choice of color...” She tilted her head. “It's just very somber. What do you think?” 

Gary was having a hard time focusing on the paintings, preferring to drink in the woman next to him. She had dressed up for him, something that made him feel special, the rich jewel-tone blue of the dress complimenting her coloring, along with a lacy shawl that did little to keep her warm.

_I can do that!_

Kitten heels and delicate gold jewelry complimented the outfit. Gary had actually gone into Tulsa on Tuesday after school and purchased new cologne, something the lady at the counter recommended highly. It was spicy, and Deidre seemed to be lingering closer to him, so maybe she liked it as well. She had one arm casually linked through his as they wandered from room to room in the gallery.

“Gary?” She looked up at him. “What do you think?” 

Gary looked at the paintings in this grouping again. “I want to know why he painted fish wearing jackets.” 

Deidre stared at him before bursting into laughter. Gary managed to keep a straight face. “Really. Had I known that painting animals in clothing would draw so much income, I would have gone to art school.” He was nodding thoughtfully. “This is just so deep!” 

Deidre pulled at his arm. “C'mon, Mr. Fuller.” She set her now empty wine glass on a side waiter. “Take me home before I'm too drunk to walk straight or someone overhears and becomes offended.”

Gary immediately sobered up. “Was I offensive?” 

“No!” she giggled. “But people are weird now. They look for excuses to be offended. It's hard for a person to be honest anymore.” She yawned. “A person can't even have a sense of humor.”

They were making their way towards the entrance. “Am I boring you?” 

Deidre shook her head, a sweet smile on her face. “No, Gary. It's well after midnight.” 

Gary checked his watch. “Oh my goodness! It's almost one in the morning!” 

“And I have to be at work at eight. I'm so going to be dragging.” 

They arrived at his vehicle and he opened her door. It was cold and she pulled her shawl around her closer. It was a quiet drive home, a peace both of them relished and enjoyed. Too soon for Gary, he was parked in front of Deidre's little duplex. As he walked her to the door, he looked around the quiet neighborhood. 

“Doesn't it bother you to be in the back? It's-”

“If you say it's dangerous for a single woman to be back here alone, I'll call you out!” Deidre giggled. “Sometimes, Brutus makes a lot of noise and this way he doesn't bother anyone.”

Gary studied the duplex next to hers. There was a 'For Rent' sign in the window, that was largely obstructed by an overgrown bush. “No neighbor?” 

Deidre shook her head. “The former neighbors moved out last month.” Gary noticed the quietness of her voice. “I hope someone moves in soon.” 

“So, it _does_ bother you to be in the back alone.” 

There was a pregnant pause. “Yeah. Sometimes.” 

The man felt a radical, unforeseen surge of male protectiveness. “If you're scared or worried or something feels off, you call me. No matter what.”

“Gary-”

“No matter what time. Call me. Text me an SOS. I'll do everything in my power to be here.”

She reached and took his hand. “Even if this doesn't work out.” 

When she looked up at him, the moon reflected in her eyes. It was the most beautiful thing Gary looked at in a long time. “Yeah. Even if this doesn't work out.” 

“Promise?”

“At least, your front porch light is on.” He held out his arm and escorted her to the well-lit door. With a confidence he hadn't felt in a long time, he pulled her into his arms. “I had a good time, Deidre.” 

She stepped into his embrace, chin tilted up. “I did too, Gary. I'd like to do this again.” 

He pulled her closer. “You mean you want to go to fancy French restaurants, see more paintings of fish dressed in jackets, eat cheese, and drink wine.” 

She laughed, a deep throaty sound that made her body jiggle. “No, we've seen that. Anything you'd like to do, I'd like to tag along.” She traced her nose at his jawline. “And you don't even have to take me to a fancy French restaurant.” 

“You didn't like the restaurant?” If he pulled her in any nearer, they'd be inside each other's clothes, not that that was a bad thing. He could feel her breath on his neck. Self-control was a tenuous thing.

“I loved the restaurant. I don't want you to think you have to go broke to impress me.” Her lips found his Adam's apple.

_That was good to know. The French place was quite pricey. But the food was great and the company was-_

“What does... impress you?” 

His hand cupped her face as he lifted her mouth from his neck and towards his own. He could feel her smile before he lowered his mouth. 

“You impress me, Gary Fuller.” 

Their first brief kiss had been something made of sweetness, spun sugar, and just a hint of melted chocolate. Not necessarily of innocence, it held the seed of promise and future. This kiss heated the very air, crackled with electricity and made with mature desire. It was created in want, nourished in need, and seasoned in yearning. Gary was aware of heat, hers, to be specific, and as he deepened the kiss, she opened to him, wrapping her arms around him beneath his coat, drinking in, and sharing his warmth. Long buried dreams and denied passion rose to the surface, clawing its way to the very air surrounding the couple, enveloping them in a world far from the one they were standing in and where reality had no voice. 

He was cupping her face with his fingertips when he finally shattered the dream. “It's late, Deidre.”

Her head fell against his chest. “I know. I have work in the morning.”

Gary's mouth found her ear. “We'll continue this discussion in the near future?” 

Deidre nodded affirmatively clutching the fabric of his shirt against his chest. After a moment, she stepped back and dug her keys from her purse. “Dog park Wednesday or Thursday?” 

Gary felt reckless. He thrust both hands in his pockets, stepping back as she slid the key into the door lock and opened the door. He looked skyward, not really seeing the stars and trying not to listen to Brutus bark his head off. “Both.” 

She nodded. Stepping forward, she reached up for another kiss. “I had a lovely evening, Gary. Thank you.” She stepped back. “Brutus! Behave! It's just me!” Oddly enough, the dog stopped barking. “I'll see you Wednesday.” 

“It's a date.” Gary was now moving backwards, ending the evening. 

“Is it really?” The was a smile in her voice Gary could visualize despite the shadows.

“Yeah.” He took his hand out of his pocket. “Go on in. I want to hear the deadbolt lock. Good night.” He waited for her to step inside and as promised, waited until the sound of the locks engaged, before heading back to his vehicle. 

He was awake... alive... and so aware of everything surrounding him. He slid into the seat, every nerve, every atom of his body tingling. He wanted to go back, ask to come in, start a fire...

_I'm not ready for that. Not yet. Neither is she._

It was hard to crank the engine, sit still, calm down. Gary was a patient man, but right now, he wanted to throw that caution to the wind. He hadn't been patient with Carol, had jumped into that quagmire with both feet, eyes closed, damn the torpedoes, and look what it got him. 

He saw the glow of the front porch light turn off. Shaking his head at his own crazy thoughts, he put the car in reverse, backed out of the parking space and pulled away. 

**__**

~~~...~~~

Deidre threw the locks and turned around, her back pressed to the door. Brutus was sitting in the middle of the living room floor, his chew toys strung everywhere. This was typical of the dog, when she was gone. “Pick those up,” she whispered. Obediently, Brutus picked them up one at a time and put the chew toys in a basket by the fireplace, while Deidre leaned against the door and absentmindedly watched. She touched her lip, where it still tingled in a most pleasurable way. As she ran her tongue around the tip of her lip, it dawned on her that Gary was a nipper and that was fine because she was as well.

She wondered if she had nipped him as thoroughly as he had her. It suddenly occurred to her that other things were tingling other than her mouth. As she heard his car crank, she struggled with the desire to run out, text, call him, ask him in. Continue what they had started...

“I'm so not ready for that yet.”

Brutus stopped, his last chew toy in his mouth, and looked at her. 

_You talkin' to me?_

She flipped the front porch light off and motioned to the dog. “He's a lovely, wonderful man, but I am not ready to invite him in yet.”

_Maybe after Thanksgiving..._

Brutus dropped the last chew toy in his basket and ran to the back patio door. The big thing that sold Deidre on this little place was the small stockade fenced back yard, big enough for a small dog to run around in. One of the silliest purchases Deidre made when she moved in the previous spring, was buy a cheap lawn chair and small plastic swimming pool, which she kept full with cool water during the summer. She'd sit in the lawn chair, with her feet in the pool and read, pretending she was at the beach. 

_She missed the beach. Badly._

It dawned on her she knew much more about Gary's baggage than he knew about hers. At some point, she knew he would ask and he might decide to never see her again. By the same token, if he didn't ask, she would wonder if he really cared. 

Brutus was running in circles. As she made her way to let him out for a few minutes, she noticed her answering machine light was flashing madly. She opened the back door, reached over and pressed the button. 

“Deidre?” 

_Hayley._

“Hey, it's close to midnight and I've not heard from you. I've called your cell, but it's off. First date, you know the drill. Call me.” 

_Beep._

“Deeeeeeeeeidre!!!! It's one in the morning! Call me!!!!” 

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._

“DEIDRE!!!! Please let me know you're breathing. Don't make me call Rick!”

Rick was Hayley's friend. Whether they were just friends, or friends with benefits, didn't matter. Rick was a policeman and Deidre did not want blue lights in front of her home at going on two in the morning. She checked the clock. That last call had come in just before Gary dropped her off. Brutus ran back in, done for the evening and took off to his bed in the little dining area, Deidre locking the door behind him. The cordless was closer than her cellphone, so she grabbed it and dialed Hayley's number. Hayley picked up before the first ring was completed. 

“I'm alive. We had a great evening and we simply lost track of time.” It came out in a rush, trying to get everything in before the girl started on a rampage.

There was a whoosh of air on the other end. “I was so worried. You didn't even text back or anything! So when are you going out again?” 

Deidre went through the little home, turning off lights, double checking locks and bolts and headed towards her room. “We'll see each other at the dog park this week. We'll probably go out to dinner afterwards.” 

“And Thanksgiving? Are you bringing him over? Should I set another plate?” 

“Noooo. His boys are coming home for the Thanksgiving holidays.” She heard Hayley yelp, knew where her mind was headed. “Hayley. This was really our first-” Screeching on the other end of the line. “-okay, our second date. He's not ready to introduce me to his sons and I'm not ready to meet them. No, we haven't had sex yet. Neither one of us are ready for that either!” There was more caterwauling on the line. “Hayley. It will happen when it should happen and not one minute sooner. I'll make sure condoms are on hand. Look, I have to be at the store at 8 AM and you have to be there at 9! So go to bed! Goodnight and I love you too.” 

She hung up the phone and pulled off her clothes. The dress was borrowed and she neatly laid it over the chair, planning to leave it at the dry cleaners next door to the pet store, before returning it to Rachel. Grabbing a pair of sleeping boxers and a t-shirt, she crawled into bed, remembering at the last minute to turn the sound on her phone back on. Seeing several text messages, she opened them. All but one, the last one, were from Hayley and she passed them by to look at that last, singular missive. She smiled at it before responding. 

_I had a lovely time too. Good-night Gary. See you Wednesday._

_tbc_

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/a%20fasdf%20fsf_zpssclzqqcf.jpg.html)


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

Raising Nemo

****

__  


Chapter 12

“Thanksgiving break will be here soon, Mr. Fuller. Are you excited?”

Nemo and Brutus were running in circles. It was impossible to tell who was chasing who. The dogs' humans were watching from a bench, basking in the cool temperatures.  


Meaning cuddled close together.

A puff of wind stirred up red and yellow follage on the ground, causing both dog and puppy to cease chasing each other and go after the leaves. It was humorous and Gary realized that he was experiencing joy in his life. No doubt his sons gave him joy, but in recent years, he'd lost touch with seeing it, tasting it, and touching it. In the back of his mind he wondered if his re-experiencing of the emotion could be placed on the acquisition of the puppy – who kept him hopping – or the woman sitting next to him.

“Mr. Fuller is a stodgy old Assistant Principal,” he responded with a smile. “I believe I've mentioned this before.”

Deidre leaned into him, tucking herself into his side. “Oooh! You have. I suppose I should report for detention sometime in the near future.”

Gary pulled her closer. “That will be discussed. After Thanksgiving.”

**_~~~...~~~_ **

“Holy cow, Dad! You got a dog!!!” Trey threw /up the SUV's back hatch to see Nemo's huge puppy paws and happy grin propped up on the back seat. “Hey Donnie! Did you see? Dad got a dog!”

“I heard!” Donnie dropped his bags behind the vehicle and ran to the side to throw the door open. “Hey buddy! Do you have a name?”

Gary was loading the discarded luggage into the back well of the vehicle. “Yes. His name is Nemo-”

“Nemo, as in the lost fish in the movie?”

“Oh man! I love that movie!”

“Yes.” Upon hearing his name, Nemo began to bark, something that was still developing and not the deep rumble it would grow to be. “Get in so we can escape these halls of higher learning! I'll tell you all about him.”

“Can we stop and eat?” Donnie, who always sat up front, was sliding into the back seat next to the not-so little Newfoundland. “I'm starving!” 

Trey shook his head and climbed into the passenger side of the front seat. “Me too. An Okie Burger would hit the spot!”

“Some things never change,” Gary mumbled with a smirk. He slid behind the driver's wheel and shut the door. “It will be good to have the two of you home. I have missed you!” 

There was incessant, non-stop chatter; school, friends, classes, good-natured joking, up to the local Okie Burger and beyond. The boys found it amusing that Gary ordered an extra burger for Nemo, who laid waste to it and then proceeded to attempt to take Donnie's!

“Watch out! He's a sneaky moocher,” Gary warned. “Make sure his harness is locked solid into the seat belt. Yours too.”

“DAD!”

For a few minutes, it was quiet, except for the sounds of chomping and slurping and not all of that from Nemo. Eventually -

“So Dad, when did you get the puppy?

“Did you miss us?”

“Did you get the puppy because you missed us?”

Gary smiled, while watching the road. “The day I dropped you off. Yes and no.”

“No? What d'ya mean no? You didn't miss us?”

Gary's grin got bigger. “I missed you loads. I didn't get the puppy because I missed you. I...I...”  
“Dad?”

Gary looked into his rear view mirror, seeing Nemo trying to get the pickle from his Okie Burger off his nose. “Nemo found me. And I found him.” Suddenly, he felt strange telling his boys exactly where he found the puppy. “He ran out in front of me on the way home. I almost hit him. He was one, muddy mess.”

Both boys and puppy were finished with their meals and Trey was collecting the trash, laughing at Nemo, who was playfully snapping at his wrapper as if someone were trying to steal his meal.

“Dad,” Donnie was stroking Nemo, “you were always, you know, adamant about not having an animal.”

“It's not that I was adamant we not have one, it was.., just.. HEY! Do you mean to tell me BJ didn't tell you I had a puppy? I took him to football practice!”

“No, he didn't!” Donnie poked him, the over-flowing bag in his grip, rustling loudly, garnering Nemo's attention. “But he did mention you've had a laaaaaaaaaaady friend meeting you after the football games!”

Gary inhaled. He knew the subject would come up, but he wasn't sure he was ready to talk about Deidre yet. They were still fresh...

_new._

“I've dated a couple of-”

_a girl and Deidre_

“women. Once or twice.”

“Really?” Trey was too excited. Gary had a feeling the boy was going over-board on purpose. “Who? Where'd ya go?”

Gary made a great show of watching the road. Oklahoma was abysmally flat and straight, wide open spaces and places and most times, he was grateful for that. “We went to a concert-”

“Which one?”

“Dude, Dad does not jam!”

_Oh no, that we didn't._

“No, it was not a jam session of any sort,” he grumbled.

“So, are you seeing her again?”

“The one I took to the concert?” Gary shook his head. “No.”

“What was wrong with her?” Trey was way too interested in this conversation. “Was she ugly?”

Gary shook his head and renewed his concentration on the road. “We didn't have anything in common.” He looked in the mirror at his eldest son. Donnie was staring out the window, his mind, obviously far over the oil fields. His left hand however, was in Nemo's ruff, who was dozing.

“Was she the one at the football games?”

“No. That would be Deidre.”

_oops..._

“Do we get to meet her?”

Gary quickly changed the subject. “How are your classes going?”

Donnie looked up. “Fine.” With a swiftness he obviously inherited from his father, he shifted conversational gears. “Can I borrow the car tonight?”

**__**

~~~...~~~

Nemo was happy to get home and make sure nothing untoward had taken up residence in his back yard. He whined that the kiddie pool was drained and leaning against the far side of the fence for not the first time, but it was too cold for him to play in the water.

Okay, truth was, according to Deidre and the nifty How To Train Your Newfoundland book, the weather was actually fine for a dog who had been bred to withstand with water in freezing temperatures. Gary, however, was not bred for such and therefore, unwilling to cope with a wet dog in such conditions. He had a feeling, however, that come the following winter, said swimming pool would be in the garage, where baths for this ever-growing puppy, would take place. 

“Nemo has his own pool?” Gary had not forgotten how quiet and withdrawn Donnie could be. He tried to give his eldest son all the space he could give him, but he still worried about him.  
“Nemo is a Newfoundland. They are big dogs and they love the water. By spring, he'll be too big to bathe in the tub, so at the suggestion of the assistant manager at Pet Palooza, I got him the kiddie pool. He loves it and I'll be able to bathe him in it come warmer weather.”

“Hey Dad!” Trey's voice echoed from inside the house. “Have you gone minimalist?”

“What?” Both Gary and Donnie headed into the house, leaving Nemo to rustle in the leaves in the back yard.

Trey was standing in the family room. “Everything is gone! The old lampshades, the little vases-”

“That ugly painting mom loved.”

Gary came and stood next to his son.

“Did Nemo mess things up?” Donnie turned and thrust his thumbs up. “Way to go, Nemo!” 

Gary shook his head. “No. I've decided to do some redecorating and-”

“I'm so glad!” Trey high fived his brother. “That painting was hideous!” He looked at his father with a grin. “Did you burn it already?”

Gary shook his head. “No. It's in the garage-”

“Cool! You and I will have a bonfire tonight while Donnie schmoozes with Katelyn!” He elbowed his father, missing. “We'll roast some marshmallows. Make some s'mores! It will almost be camping! Remember when you used to take us camping?” And off he went, rambling about things in the past, while Gary watched Donnie wander down the hall, towards his room.

At some point, Trey stopped talking and flipped on the television, picking up the remote and began switching channels every three seconds like a man. Seeing he was engrossed,Gary made his way back to Donnie's room.

Donnie was making up his bed, his suitcase on a chair. His laptop was set-up, turned on. “Hey champ.” 

“Hey Dad.” He continued what he was doing. “It's good to be home.” 

“It's good to have you home. I've really missed you. I've missed both of you.” 

Donnie gave a half smile Gary was so familiar with. “I've missed you, too.” 

“You okay?”

Donnie stopped what he was doing and stared at his wall. There were pictures of him and Trey, him, Trey and Gary, him and Katelyn thumb-tacked everywhere. “Yeah.”

Gary knew he was lying, but he knew his son. Donnie would come to him when he was ready and not a moment before.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Donnie?”

Donnie's eyes never left the wall. “Was it hard to tell that woman you had nothing in common with you didn't want to see her again?”

Gary swallowed hard. “Yes. It was very hard, but if I didn't do it, she would have thought something that wasn't true.”

Finally, Donnie looked at him. “What was that?”

Gary put both hands in his pockets and shrugged. “That we had a future.”

**__**

~~~...~~~

It was not lost on Gary that Nemo found his way to Donnie's bed Saturday night.

**__**

~~~...~~~

Sunday was football. So after church, Gary made up a batch of spaghetti with meatballs and after they stuffed themselves, all of the Fuller men – and the Fuller puppy – stretched out all over the barren family room and watched NFL... and college ball. OSU trounced Texas, much to the delight of the Fullers and the confusion of Nemo, who didn't get what all this noise and fuss was about. There was an hour between the college games and the NFL game, so all three took Nemo for a run.

Which wore him out.

And again, Nemo found his way to Donnie's bed, Sunday night.

During Monday Night Football, Gary decided to ask Deidre what this meant. Nemo was on the couch, between Gary and Trey, his chin resting on Gary's thigh. He was more asleep than not. 

_Hey gorgeous. I have a ?_

_Sure. ru alone? I'm not sending selfie nudes._

Gary was unaware his sons were watching him.

“I didn't know Dad knew how to text,” Trey staged whispered. 

Donnie nodded. “He's gotten pretty good at it. Watch those thumbs fly.” 

_Nemo manages to get in bed with 1 of my sons every nite. Any particular reason y hes doing that?_

“Who's he texting?”

Nemo looked up and gave both boys a reproachful look. He no longer needed help getting up on the furniture, well, what furniture Gary allowed him on, which was basically just the couch in the family room.

“I suspect it's his lady friend. Look at him grin!”

_Hes been content w/his bed until now._

“Dad?”

“Hmmm?” So engrossed in the screen of his phone, he didn't look up.

“Who you sexting?”

“A fri... wait a minute!” He jerked his head up. “I'm not sexting anyone! I'm asking a friend a question!”

Both boys looked at each other. “Maybe one of us can answer it.”

Gary didn't think either one of them could. “I'm trying to figure out a way to get you to go see your grandparents. I've invited them for Thanksgiving Dinner, but I don't think they'll take me up on it.”

That garnered the silence he wanted. Deidre's response came immediately after.

_Sounds like hes trying to comfort ur son. Maybe he is sad or thinking @ something deeply. Something bothering him. Animals sense that sort of thing._

Gary nodded to himself. Something was bothering Donnie. Better yet, someone was bothering Donnie. Someone named Katelyn. He'd taken her out Saturday night and came home before midnight, quiet and withdrawn. He should have been out until at least one in the morning and happy. He wasn't.

“So about seeing your grandpare-”

“I don't want to go,” Trey blurted. “They-” Donnie shot a look at his brother with a short, quick jerk of his head and Trey snapped his mouth shut.

“They what?”

Trey looked abashed and shrugged his shoulders. Donnie spoke up. “They forget we have two parents.”

“So,” Gary reached for the popcorn bowl, “they just want to talk about your mom. That's understandable.” He took a few kernels and popped them into his mouth. “You two are all they have left of her.”

Nemo sensed a serious family discussion was about to ensue. He got up from the couch and headed to his bed, that he was filling out, in the corner. It was lost on the three men that the dog dragged his blanket with him and tucked a squeaky toy between his paws.

Gary missed the look that passed between them, so he was surprised when Trey spoke up.  
“They harp on specific subjects and we're tired of listening to it.”

Gary's eyes were focused on the television screen, but he was listening to his sons. “They blame me for everything.”

“Yeah,” Donnie whispered. “They think mom was perfect. She wasn't. Not by a long shot and I'm tired of hearing them blame you for making her unhappy enough to leave.”

Gary shrugged. “They're entitled to think what they think.” 

“They don't know about her affair and I'm tired of listening to them harp on it.”

This brought Gary up. “I didn't know you knew-”

“We heard you arguing that night before she left.” Donnie reached for the popcorn bowl. “We don't blame you. It's getting harder to keep quiet when they're going on and on and on. We loved mom, but we chose to stay with you. They don't get that.”

Before Gary could respond, Trey piped up, “Hey! About ordering a pizza? Has Nemo had pizza?” At the mention of his name, the puppy looked up from his bed in the corner and chuffed.

Gary knew that the subject had been closed.

For now.

**__**

~~~...~~~

During the days that led up to Thanksgiving, both boys were out and about, hanging with old friends. Gary had an empty driveway more often than not and more than once he had to text the boys to either  _bring the vehicle back or would you stop at the grocery and pick up this and this and this and this..._

For some odd reason, no matter what, they never seemed to remember the green beans. 

And Gary wondered how they managed around college without a vehicle. More than once, he heard them discussing the possibility of pooling their summer job money, added to the coming summer job money to and buy wheels. It was something that had been discussed the previous summer, as both boys considered more money meant a nicer, more reliable car. Gary had been thinking about that for quite some time.

On Wednesday, they sat on the floor and went through family pictures, Fuller men family pictures. Some were taken into town to the SilvertonMart photo lab and enlarged. Frames and collage frames were bought. Gary hadn't been inside a Michael's in years and got lost in the frame department. Trey was caught eye-balling various types of paint. When questioned, he stated he was thinking of taking an art class next semester, just because. Gary wondered if the paint splatters would be easier to clean than the wall had been when Trey painted it with the leavings in his diaper, so many years before. Lampshades were perused and purchased, a new, large, area rug was bought and the man cave took on a more masculine, less spartan aura.

The 'manly candles' Donnie insisted on more than likely aided in the aura. Gary was shocked there was such a thing as manly candles. Deep inside, he wondered if Deidre would like it, would feel comfortable here. Maybe after Thanksgiving, she would like to come watch football. She liked football, he knew she liked football, they could order a pizza, carry-out Chinese, watch a game... 

_...get cozy...._

There was also a bonfire Wednesday evening. Ugly, old things in the garage that even St. Vincent's wouldn't want were cast into the flames while Donnie roasted marshmallows and Trey danced around, quoting Shakespeare (obviously from his British Lit class) casting eerie shadows on the side of the house and the fence and causing Nemo to cling to Gary, obviously wondering what the strange human that smelled kinda sorta like Nemo's human was doing?

On Thursday, there was Fuller's Fried Turkey for Thanksgiving. There were smashed potatoes, corn on the cob, Parker House Rolls, Salad from a Bag and Stove Top Stuffing. There was no green bean casserole, as for some odd reason, there were no green beans to be found in the Fuller cupboard, but there was Gummy Worm Dirt Cups and Mrs. Smith's best store-bought homemade apple pie. There was football on television and snoring from all three Fuller men. Nemo didn't know what to think.

Gary's in-laws did not show up.

In the silence, all three Fullers were thankful.

**__**

~~~...~~~

Friday night, Donnie went out with Katelyn again. As before, he returned before midnight, sour, sullen, and silent.

And again, Gary found Nemo in bed with his eldest the next morning.

__

tbc

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/ab%2012%20weeks_zpskl7u1vh9.jpg.html)


	13. Raising Nemo Chapter 13

**__**

Raising Nemo

**  
__  
**

Chapter 13

“So, Mr. Fuller, how was your Thanksgiving?”

He rolled his eyes. “I thought this had been discussed, Deidre. My name is Gary. Mr. Fuller is a stuffy Assistant Principal.” 

“You didn't answer my question, Gary!” 

“See? That wasn't so hard!” he smiled. “It was wonderful. Thank you. How was yours?” 

“I ate too much. I will be dieting for months!” 

“Christmas is- NEMO! PLAY NICE! - around the corner. All of the women and the head Baseball Coach will keep our break room in home-made goodies.” The man patted his stomach. “I'll be on a diet come January.” 

There was a gentle, good-natured poke to the man's stomach. “Oh, I think you could stand to gain a few pounds. You're almost skin and bones.” Deidre nodded. “You could use a cheeseburger or two.” 

“I eat enough cheeseburgers. Thank you.” 

“Did you enjoy having your sons home?” 

There was a silence before Gary answered. “For a week, it was like old times. Now it is silent again. It was hard to take them back yesterday. Hey!” The man suddenly became animated. “Do you have Saturday off?” 

She made a moue. “We've have a truck coming in early I need to be there for, but I'm off by two. Why?” Deidre smiled saucily. 

Gary was staring up in the sky. “Oh, There's a Big 12 Game on ESPN,” he shrugged as if it were a question, “that is if you're _really_ interested in football.” 

“Oh, you know I am!” Deidre jerked up. “And you're on! I think there is an SEC game on in the evening.” 

“You follow SEC?” Gary growled at the woman tucked under his arm.

“I follow all of it!” Deidre snuggled into the man. “I love those Southern Boys. They grow 'em big!” 

“Put Supergro in their Wheaties,” Gary agreed. 

“Weed-be-gone.” 

“So, you'll head over on Saturday?” 

“Sure. Want me to pick up a bucket of Kentucky Fried?” 

“You know they call it KFC now.” 

“Phhhpt! As if – BRUTUS! Stop chewing Nemo's ears! KFC, Kentucky Fried... same thing! Meals or a bucket?” 

Gary smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss. “I don't care. Just make sure you bring you!” 

**__**

~~~...~~~

Students returned to school on Monday, revved up, raring to go. Three weeks of drudgery before the Christmas holidays. January finals were still over a month away and they weren't worried. Basketball was in full swing, the weather was nippy and growing colder.

Nemo was large and getting larger. His coat was filling in, precious quiet moments in the evening spent brushing and grooming him. Gary noticed that sometimes, Nemo would amble down the hall and stop at Donnie's door. The puppy enjoyed both boys, both of them lavishing attention and playtime with him, but he belonged to Gary and he knew it. 

But there was something about Donnie... something going on with him and Nemo sensed it. 

He shook his head. He knew that if Donnie needed anything, he would call him. If something was really wrong, Trey would call him. He'd have more time with them at Christmas. Not so frantic, not so rushed. 

He texted him anyway, in the guise of a parental unit duo text. 

_'Hey you guys! I enjoyed both of you at home last week. You're home for the holidays in two weeks. What do you want to do while you're home?'_

Trey answered almost immediately with a list of desired electronics under the tree and to please tell Donnie not to hog to the dog. 

Donnie responded an hour later. He didn't hog the dog, it wasn't his fault that the dog preferred him to Trey. In a separate text, he asked Gary if they could do something they hadn't done in years. 

_'Sure Champ. Name it. Please not camping. That's a summer thing.'_

He could sense the smile in the return text.

_'nah. we can go camping or to the lake this spring break. wanna go to the zoo.'_

Gary was slightly taken aback. Donnie loved to go to the zoo – until his mother left. Then he hated it. They hadn't been in years. ' _Sure, we can do that. I guess you miss the monkeys?'_

_'dad my roomie is a monkey'_

_'Your roomie is your brother.'_   
_  
'like I said'_

Gary waited a few minutes before he texted Donnie back. _'Is everything okay? You need to talk?'_

There was no response. So engrossed in the face of his cellphone, he didn't hear the door creak open.

“You're looking mighty serious there, Coach.” 

Gary looked up to see Brian standing in his office, holding two Starbucks coffee cups. “Am I fired?” 

The man looked out into the hall before stepping into Gary's office and heeling the door shut behind him. “No. Are you interested in taking a principal position in the nearer future?” 

“Is Titus getting fired?” 

Brian shook his head no. “Ed.” 

Gary blinked. “Ed Straham. Principal at-”

“Webster Elementary.”

“Ed's getting fired?” 

“No.” Brian shook his head. “They think he's had a stroke.” 

**__**

~~~...~~~

Gary sat behind his desk, staring at the Starbucks coffee cup in front of him. “You don't go cheap, do you Brian?”

Brian pulled up a chair and propped his elbows on the desk. “It was on the way. That or Dunkin' Donuts.” He shrugged. “I had a gift card. I recall you had a preference.” 

Gingerly, Gary picked up the hot coffee and took a sip. “How is Ed?” 

Again, Brian shrugged. “He's at the hospital, getting checked out. His wife is supposed to call me.” Brian began to nod. “I'm heading to the hospital when I'm done here.” 

Gary now cupped the plastic mug, inhaling the hot bean. “You came by for more than to tell me that Ed had a stroke.” 

“Chances are likely, Webster's going to need an interim principal if Ed is bad. He had that scare a few months back and hasn't really recuperated.” 

“What are you suggesting?” 

“You know you will be named principal at Morrison Middle School at the end of the school year. Make sure all your paperwork is in.”

Gary smiled. He drove by the construction site every day. Already, he considered it 'his' school.

“Titus doesn't know yet. But this will give you some experience before hand.” 

Gary set the half full cup on his desk. “Elementary is a long way from high school.” 

“It's a long way from Middle School, but it will get you out from under Titus sooner.” 

“True.” Gary's mind was whirling. 

“Of course, it might not be a stroke. It might be something minor and he'll just be out a day or two. That's happened before.” He stood up and pulled on the crease of his pants. “I thought I'd just throw it out there. See if you're interested.” He turned towards the door. 

“Brian?” 

Brian turned. “Yes?” 

“I'm interested. Keep me posted.” 

He watched as Brian left. He took another sip of coffee before realizing his phone was buzzing. 

_'got something bugging me. i'll figure it out. if not, we'll talk when i'm home. love you'_

**__**

~~~...~~~

Ed came home two days later, shaken up, but swearing he was okay. He took the rest of the week off and planned to return on Monday.

Gary was, in a sense, relieved. Going from high school to elementary would be akin to culture shock. Gary had never taught elementary school, hadn't set foot in one except to attend PTA and programs his sons were in. Truth was, he didn't know what he'd do with the little ones. They had their own set of testing different from the high schools. This year, the state mandated less testing as many felt children were being over-tested. 

The pendulum swung back and forth. From one extreme to the other. Several years ago, we weren't testing them enough. That in itself caused stress and anxiety, not only for teachers, but for students. Now they were being tested too much. Gary shrugged to himself. For now, it was a moot point. 

What wasn't a moot point? Today was Wednesday, he had a date with Deidre at the dog park tomorrow and Saturday was football. 

**__**

~~~...~~~

They wasted a bucket. An entire bucket of chicken. Gone. Nothing but bones. Okay, so Nemo helped because he was a beggar, but still... an entire bucket!

_Thank you Jesus, the girl isn't scared to eat!_

Carol had been tiny always. Exercised relentlessly if she was a pound over. When she was pregnant with the boys, she watched her weight with an obsessive glare to the point Gary feared for not only her, but their unborn children. She was back in her normal clothes within 2 weeks. 

He knew about the one affair. He wondered at times if there had been more. He told her over and over she was beautiful. Why did she look elsewhere?

So it felt good to sprawl on the floor, good-natured ribbing, taking opposing sides of the Michigan versus Ohio State game. The fire was high in the fireplace and heavier outer layers of clothing found their way elsewhere in the floor. 

“Hmmm,” Gary whispered against her mouth. “Tastes like chicken.” 

“So do you.” 

Nemo was let out. 

The sun went down, another game started. Nemo was let back in. Somewhere, the heat rose and it wasn't caused by the fireplace. Nemo was let back out, the game was forgotten. First downs were being counted in a different way on the couch. At some point, Gary rolled, pining Deidre beneath him. His hand touched bare skin at her waist. It was warm, soft under his calloused fingertips. His mouth found her ear, her neck, Deidre's hand slid under Gary's flannel shirt.

“Deidre?” It was whispered, a definite question murmured against her skin. 

“Yes, Gary.” 

He lifted up, his look serious. “If you don't... “ His question hung on the air. “Or tell me to stop now.” 

The responding smile was gentle. “I thought you'd never ask.” Her smile drooped. “Uhm... about birth control-”

“I've had a vasectomy,” he said matter-a-factly. “I've not been intimate with any woman in over eight years and when I discovered my wife was having an affair, I was tested. I have the paperwork, but if you'd rather, I have condoms. Donnie or Trey left them,” he amended quickly. “Honestly, I'm not sure if I trust them. They say they're colored and flavor lubed.” 

“I've not been with anyone in years. I trust you,” Deidre admitted. She stopped in mid-thought. “Flavored?” 

“Grape.” 

“They must have gotten it out of a bathroom.” She shuddered. “I have a confession, before...”

Gary raised his eyebrows.

“I had a hysterectomy and an appendectomy. The scar is pretty ugly.” 

Gary raised up, getting off the couch, before putting his hand out to her. “I'm not interested in your scar. I'm interested in you.” As she rose from the sofa, Gary picked up the remote and turned the television off. They turned off lights as they went through the house. 

Nemo was let back in. Gary scratched him behind the ears. “Find your squeaky and go to bed.” The puppy watched as his human and the happy smelling lady wandered down the hallway, their lips together. It was obvious he thought it was too early for bed, but then the bedroom door shut, leaving Nemo finding his way to his bed in the dark.

There was heat and electricity, but none of it was being generated by the house. He sought her, sought her mouth and it dawned on her that he was starving, much like she was. 

She was terrified, was afraid of old ghosts and memories and baggage, but she shoved it to the side and behind. Tonight was about skin and feeling cherished for the first time in ages. 

He was terrified, afraid of old baggage and memories and old ghosts. He was afraid of performance or not being able to perform, but things had a way of asserting themselves and when her hand went around him, things did just that. Tonight was not about fear, but about the desire to feel needed and wanted for the first time in years.

Clothing hit the floor, each undressing the other while still fused at the mouth. When there was no more clothing left, Gary pressed her up and on the bed, a bed that was much too large to sleep in alone. Her knees hit the back and she sat, scooting backwards much like a crab. He followed, covering her, neither one needing anything but sexually created heat. His hands were in Deidre's hair... touching, moving. It was a frantic dance.

He moved behind her earlobe, to her neck and down her collar bone, something that caused her to sigh and wiggle. “Am I hurting you?” 

She shook her head. “No.” The response was breathy, a bare whisper. “Don't stop.”

“Didn't plan on it.” Gary resumed his teasing. He cupped both breasts, pleasingly plump and heavy, before devouring one side and then the other. 

There was labored breathing, sighs, nails lightly raised across the other's back. His fingers found that hated scar and rather than ignore it, he leaned down and licked it, sending sparks throughout her body. At some point, he moved up, taking her mouth, hands on hips and when she raised her leg over his waist, Gary found home.

**__**

~~~...~~~

“I can't stay the night.”

Somehow, Gary figured that. “Brutus.” 

“Yes. He'll need to be let out.” 

“Can we snuggle for a while?” 

“Sure.” 

**__**

~~~...~~~

The sun was almost breaking when Deidre pulled in front of her duplex. Part of her was kicking herself; Gary was warm and stood his bed-ground when she spooned into him. He didn't snore. Her ex husband sounded like a train depot. They'd slept in separate rooms after her hysterectomy, when things went downhill so rapidly. She shook her head. She wasn't going to dwell on bad things when it looked like she'd found something good for a change. She didn't know how long she and Gary would last, how long before she moved on, but she was determined to savor this. This man was the stuff of dreams. She got out of her car, her house key ready to insert into her lock. She noticed an envelope taped to the door and after she inserted the key, she pulled it off. There was no name, no markings at all...

Brutus was going insane. She opened the door and stood to the side as the little dog ran over her foot, going straight to the bushes to the side of her small yard. He yipped once in obvious ire. “I know, buddy. I'm sorry,” she apologized. “Next time, you come with me and keep Nemo company. Even Gary said so.” 

Heck. Gary suggested it. She thought about him coming over to spend the night at her place, but she didn't think he'd fit on her double bed. Her home was rather sparsely furnished, to be honest. It wasn't a home, like his. Just stuff she picked up at Goodwill, the Salvation Army, Craig's List when she first moved here. If she had to leave in a hurry, she could pack everything that was personally hers in the car with room to spare. Thirty minutes. Tops. Brutus started snuffing around in the bushes, happy to be out to do his business. She remembered the envelope in her hand and opened it, pulling out the card... no...

… the picture. 

It was grainy, taken at night. She recognized the scenery, it was her front porch. She and Gary were locked in that sweet, sweet, hot kiss the night he took her to the art gallery. She looked up, looked around, trying to figure out where the photographer laid in wait. 

_There. Across the street, behind the trees..._

The picture was marred, writing in black sharpie marker across the front. She squinted, putting it under her porch light to read it. She angled it to read the word.

_Whore._

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/b%20aswdfadsfsdff_zpsggnqrkn8.jpg.html)  


**  
__  
**

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14

**__**

Raising Nemo

**  
__  
**

Chapter 14

“This...” Hailey stared at the picture in her hand, “...wow. This is scary.”

Deidre sat at the small table in the employee break room, hands wrapped around a vending machine coffee cup. “It was a great evening. And I came home to...” she nodded to the picture Hailey held, “that taped to the door.”

“Have you called the police?” 

“No. Why? What are they going to do?” 

Hailey tried again. “Have you told Gary?” 

“No.” Deidre dropped her head. “I'm trying to decide should I tell him I'm leaving or if I should just disappear.”

“DISAPPEAR?” Hailey set the photo down, away from Deidre and pulled out her cell. Her thumb began to fly over the pad. “Oh no. I don't think so!” 

Deidre was paying no attention. “I guess I should a give a week's notice. Or a few days.” She looked up. “What are you doing?” 

“I'm texting Rick.”

“But-”

“Look!” She slammed her phone down and planted both fists on the table, rocking the cheap coffee cup. “You have run for too long. I know Todd's an ass, but the two of you are divorced and you have a right to a life.” She softened her tone. “Guys like Gary don't come along every day.” She pulled the chair in front of her out and sank into it. She attempted to change her cousin's mind. “Speaking of, how was your date with Gary this weekend?” 

Deidre immediately relaxed. “It was... wonderful.”

Hailey immediately knew what that meant. “That good?”

“Oh yeah.” She took a sip of the coffee. “He's wonderful. So wonderful.” She set the cup down and looked at Hailey. “I don't want to leave. I'd like to see where this goes, but I don't want to see what happened to Stephen, happen to him.” 

“Stephen got his job back?” 

“Yeah, but-”

“You want to know what I think? I'm going to tell you what I think!” This caused Deidre to giggle. “I think you need to tell Gary about Todd and the shit he's been known to pull. Let him decide. Either he'll stand with you or he'll offer to help you pack and I'll lose all respect for him. I think he'll stand with you. Forewarned is warned.”

“You mean, forewarned is forearmed.” Deidre was shaking her head. “It's just so much baggage.”

“Anyone over the age of two has baggage! And forewarned is warned!” Hailey's cellphone rang and she picked it up. “Rick? Hey sexy. Deidre's got a problem and I think she needs to call the police.” Silence. “Someone left an ugly picture on her front door Sunday morning. I think it's a threat. Wanna take a look?” Squawking on the other end. “Good boy. When do you go on duty? Really? Well come at around 12:30 and Deidre and I will take you to lunch.” She set the phone down. “Rick will know what to do.”

~~~...~~~

Rick understood Deidre's concern, but stated the picture, while creepy, could be nothing more than some kids with too much time on their hands. He then, along with Hailey, spent the rest of lunch talking Deidre into staying put.

“Every time you run, it empowers whoever is doing this.” Rick was lording over the pizza at the pizzeria the three were at. “At the same time, you're pretty far away from the East Coast. Richmond?” Deidre nodded. “Silverton is a long way from Richmond, Virginia. Either someone has time off or like I said, kids with nothing better to do.” He pulled a slice from the pie and proceeded to shake a ton of red crushed bell pepper all over the slice. “If you really like this guy, I suggest you be upfront with him. Show him the picture. Play it off as kids. Like Hailey said, he'll stand with you or he won't and if he won't, well that's one loser you won't get attached to and really don't need in your life.” 

To which quietly, Deidre agreed. “I guess I need to have a talk with Gary next time I see him.” 

She didn't expect the opportunity to present itself as soon as she got back to work.

~~~...~~~

“Fancy meeting you here.” Gary was all smiles. He was dressed in a suit and tie, so obviously, he'd just come from church. He had a cart with the largest bag of Puppy Chow made sitting in it and Nemo sitting obediently at his heel on a leash.

There was no peeing. 

Deidre's smile was genuine. “You know, if you add more bags of food to the cart, you won't have to make so many trips.”

Gary leaned over and whispered in her ear. “But then I wouldn't have an excuse to see the really sexy and hot pet store assistant manager outside of the allotted puppy play dates and date-dates.” He noticed her smile drooped a bit, which concerned him. “Is something wrong?” 

Hailey stood behind him mouthing _'Tell him!'_

Deidre's smile was sad. “Oh, it's nothing.” 

Hailey threw her hands in the air and turned on her heel, stalking off around the aisle. 

Deidre watched her cousin storm off and sighed. “Some kids went through the neighborhood last night and defaced a few doors.” Gary nodded in understanding. “It was taken care of it pretty quick. Nothing really to worry about.” 

Gary was still nodding. “Too much unsupervised time on their hands.” 

She was quick to agree. “Yeah. That's all. No biggie.” 

For some reason, Gary had a feeling that she wasn't telling him the complete truth. Their relationship was new and fresh and she probably didn't want to burden him with what she considered something minor. Some women were naturally independent, but down inside, Gary wanted her to feel free to confide in him. Hopefully, that would come. But right this minute...

“My schedule next week is going to be pretty bleak. A lot of reviewing, the kids tend to be pretty wound up just before and after a long break. Symphonic band concert, orchestra concert, choral concert, just craziness.”

Deidre took in the tired smile. “Are you saying you won't be at the dog park this week?” 

“Not on evenings you'll be there, no,” he admitted. “So, would you like to have dinner tonight?” 

Deidre's grin split her face when she realized he wasn't writing her off, now that they had had sex. “That would be great. Where do you want to go?” 

Gary began to stroll down the aisle, Deidre and Nemo in tow. “Well, there is the great Chinese restaurant my boys love. They call it 'The House of the Windy Chairs'.”

~~~...~~~

The House of the Windy Chairs still had windy chairs and the two so-called adults shared a lot of giggles over the crude sounds they made as they sat and moved around.

“Crazy week coming up?” 

Gary put his chopsticks down. “Oh yeah. And administration has to attend all those functions.” 

“It's important to the kids that you're there, even if you don't think it is. I remember being in chorus and the lights going up and seeing not only my family in the audience, but our principal and vice-principal.” Deidre wasn't as adept with chopsticks as Gary was, so she was still chasing lo-mien noodles around the plate trying to pick one up. “I'm going to lose weight this way.”

“Here.” Gary took the chopsticks from her and neatly wound the noodles around the sticks, before picking them up, feeding her. Once her mouth was full, he opened the subject that had been bothering him all afternoon. “What kind of graffiti did the neighborhood kids leave on your door?” 

Deidre's mouth was engaged with food, for which she was grateful. It gave her time to formulate an answer that didn't encourage a long-lasting lie. “Oh, just the usual.” She shrugged. “Someone thinks I'm a whore.” 

Gary sat up taller. “That's disgusting! Are you sure it was a random, senseless kid thing?” He stabbed her plate with her chopsticks, starting to angrily swirl lo-mien noodles again. “Did you call the police?” 

Deidre snarled. “The police were called. They said random, senseless kid thing.” She looked at him. “Can we just forget about it and you can put that food in my mouth?” she implored. “See, I have forgotten about i-”

At that moment, she found her mouth stuffed with lo-mien. “I have a favor to ask.” Deidre nodded. “My sons are coming home for Christmas weekend after next. I have to go get them on Saturday. I would like to let them know I've met someone I like. Are you okay with that?” Deidre nodded affirmatively. “I also have a special Christmas gift for them and I can't keep it at the house. My friends, with the exception of you, have kids who are friends with them, so the secret would not be kept very well. Can I stash it at your place?” 

Deidre swallowed and nodded. “Sure. What is it?” 

Gary grinned. “Something I should have gotten a year or two ago.”

~~~...~~~

Advanced Honors Chorus had a soprano who, in Gary's esteemed opinion, would have impressed Laurel. His ears rang all night.

_Better ringing than bleeding._

The piccolo player in the symphonic band had a similar effect on his aural system. At least, the jazz band segment was enjoyable. Orchestra was better than in years past, which wasn't saying much. 

Silverton High was barreling towards Christmas break, as were the other schools, Gary suspected. He wondered if it was as crazy elsewhere as it was here? Student dress styles were getting weirder. It occurred to Gary to ask his sons why students insisted on wearing parkas and gloves and earmuffs with shorts and flip flops. Or shorts and fur-lined Uggs. Many teachers were pre-testing for finals, collecting data again for study guides to go home for Christmas that most students would toss, ignore or not look at until 8PM the day before they returned. 

Between school and activities and Christmas shopping and what to get Deidre, because, yes he did want to get something for Deidre, at the very least for her allowing him to keep the boys Christmas present at her place...

She was hiding something. She was wary and skittish. 

And Gary had the urgent need to figure it out and fix it, but he didn't know where to start. Much less what to ask. So he kept quiet and waited. 

Carol's parents had not let up since Thanksgiving, demanding time over the Christmas holidays with the boys. They expected Gary to just snatch them up and bring them, leave them for an unspecified amount of time, because he sure wasn't invited. The boys wouldn't talk to them, and it was Gary's fault. 

Finally, time wound down, school closed for the long holiday, and Gary and Deidre were enjoying an overdue night for adult entertainment. They had 'done' dinner-

_Really, Gary, doing dinner. Who 'does' dinner? You eat dinner-_

-at a nice and moderately-priced Italian restaurant in Tulsa. He intended to pick up the boys the next day and he expected the discussions to be highly animated. They returned to Deidre's, picked up Brutus, dropped off the gift Gary was hiding from his sons, went to Gary's house and had a lovely evening that started with a bottle of wine, an exchange of gifts, (a very nice silver picture frame that enhanced Gary's new family room décor and a very pretty heart necklace that looked lovely resting on Deidre's cleavage) and ended in Gary's bed. Early the next morning, they found Brutus and Nemo wrapped up and cuddled in Nemo's bed, which, as per Deidre's prediction, Nemo was almost grown out of. 

“You're off to pick up your boys?” 

“Yes and I'll see you before Christmas!”

~~~...~~~

Trey was talking a mile a minute. School was great, classes were great, friends were great.

His roommate and brother was NOT great, but he was dealing with the pain in the a---- appendix!

Donnie was not talking. He had ear buds in, one arm around Nemo and the other hand texting. Probably Katelyn.

“Is he still with Katelyn?” Gary whispered.

Trey nodded. “But they argue more than not. Like I said, Donnie is not doing great. I don't know why he bothers. I would have dumped her a long time ago.” 

“Are you talking about me?” Donnie sat with a head cocked, one ear bud dangling scant centimeters from his ear. 

“No.” Even Gary knew when to keep his mouth shut. He knew his son. Donnie would come to him, maybe. Eventually. “We need to talk about a few things.” 

“Good or bad?” 

Gary made a moue. “One of each. What would you have first?” 

Trey snarled. “Oh, get the bad out of the way first.” 

Gary looked in the mirror to the back seat. “Donnie?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded in agreement. “Get the bad out of the way.” 

Gary took a deep breath. “Pick an afternoon to spend with your mom's parents.” A wailing duet rose up. “Hey, you skipped Thanksgiving, I've had nothing but whining from them at all hours. Just go and get it over with. I'll even lend you the car. Go at noon, tell them you have to leave by four because you have hot dates or friends are getting together and it's been planned.”

“Can you co-”

“I'm not invited,” Gary responded quickly. “I don't like it and they don't like me. But remember, you are all the family they have.” 

“Yeah,” Trey groused. “We should be nice. Someday, we'll inherit.”

“When pigs fly,” Donnie grumbled. 

“I never said that,” Gary whispered, his eyes grimly fixed on the road. “Don't tell them I told you that.” 

“Bad attitude, Donnie!” 

“So, what's the good news, dad?” 

Finally, Gary smiled, something that was not lost on his sons. “Oh, I've sort of met someone.”

The SUV was rocked with the cheer.

~~~...~~~

They asked a thousand questions. Who was she, what was her name, where did you meet her, is she a teacher, what does she do, was it a blind date, hey dad is this the woman that you talked about at Thanksgiving, when do we get to meet her, are you getting married?  
 __  
Wha-?

Donnie asked the most important question. “Does Nemo like her?” 

“Nemo loves her.” 

“Well then,” he nodded affirmatively, “I already like her!” 

Nemo chuffed once in agreement. 

Which brought on the next round of questions. 

Gary just smiled and continued driving. 

_Ah, the chaos of home._

**__**

~~~...~~~

Donnie commandeered the car that evening and went out with Katelyn. As he had during Thanksgiving, he came home at a reasonable hour quiet, withdrawn. Nemo returned to the foot of Donnie's bed, much as he had during Thanksgiving as well.

The boys' friends roamed in and out of the Fuller house at will. They threw away more pizza boxes and take out than was healthy. As requested, they spent an afternoon at the Tulsa Zoo. Gary watch Donnie very closely, how he relaxed, took everything in. Trey was all over the place, like a preschooler again and again and again. 

On the 23rd, the boys spent the afternoon with their grandparents. Gary had lunch with Deidre and in Nemo's mind, smelled of happy when he came home.

Both of his sons came home sullen and snarling; definitely not in the Christmas Spirit. Even Trey, who was normally sunny and perky, was growling. Their father considered asking, but figured they would come to him when they were ready. He had learned not to push when it came to either one of them. They were no longer boys, children, but young adults, learning to make their own way. 

Andy Whitetail's grandmother brought over a huge pot of home made potato soup. It was sort of a tradition for her to do such and Gary and his boys were grateful for the home-cooked meal. Gary's cooking skills were rudimentary, but they had survived for years. The three of them sat around the table, concentrating on the hot meal, made and given in love. The lights on the tree and the house were on and Trey found a radio station playing Christmas carols. It was obvious he was trying to create a calming atmosphere, one that wasn't working. The boys tempers were at a boiling level and Gary was aware that the explosion was coming. 

“I don't want to see them again.” 

Gary's spoon stopped in mid-rise. “I'm sorry?” 

Donnie set his spoon down forcefully. “I said, I do not want to see them again. I told them so.” 

Gary's glance slid to Trey. Trey shrugged and finished his bite. “Yeah. We're both pretty fed up.” 

Gary set his spoon down and took a deep breath. While there was much bad blood between Gary and his former in-laws, he never spoke ill of them to his sons. Carol's parents had a right to a relationship with their only grandchildren and even after Carol's death, he never denied them access to the boys. “Care to enlighten me?” 

Donnie glared at Trey. Again Trey shrugged. “Might as well. They'll call him, anyway.” 

“I'm tired of them!” Once started, Donnie's tirade poured forth like a burst dam. “I'm tired of them calling me ten times a day. I'm tired of them acting as if we owe them-”

“Aw.” Trey was glared at for that. 

“I'm tired of the attempted bribes, them demanding we live with them, I'm tired of...” and with this he trailed off, no sound in the house, save 'Silent Night'. “I'm tired of them dissing you. I'm tired them insulting you, your job.” 

“I told them you were a better cook than mom,” Trey chimed in. 

Gary never moved. “Anything else?” 

“I told them mom had an affair. She didn't just leave you! She left us! She left all of us! Every time I stop being mad at her, they start up and I get mad at her all over again. They won't let it rest!” 

“Bribes?” 

“Yeah,” Trey piped up. “They said if we move in, they'll pay for our college-”

“I have your college taken care of.”

“We know that. They know that. They also promised us a car!” 

Gary's eyebrows went up. “You turned down a car?” 

“Don't really want Gramps old Land Yacht Lincoln,” Donnie admitted. “We left early and checked out a few car lots.” 

Gary resumed eating his soup. “Can either one of you afford a car?” 

Gary didn't miss the look that passed between his sons. “We figure if we pool our money, we can get something decent, that's only a few years old.” 

“We can share the car. We've even figured out a schedule already. It will only be for a year or two. Maybe three.”

“BJ spends his life under his car trying to keep it running.” 

“So do some of our friends at college.” 

“Makes me glad you made us take mechanics in high school.” 

Gary smiled as he returned to his meal. “Tell you what. After Christmas, we'll go car shopping.” 

Chatter between the boys resumed, their demanding grandparents forgotten, for now.

But Gary knew he was going to have to sit down with them. His boys were young adults, and stretching their independent wings, but he was still their father and perhaps it was time to have that discussion with Carol's parents he didn't want to have and put off for far too long.

~~~...~~~

It was late, very late and both boys and Nemo were piled in front of the television playing video games. The carols had been turned off and the sounds of electronic sci fi machine guns and Nemo snoring were the only sounds in the house. Gary sat on the couch, watching, plotting.

The phone rang. 

It startled everyone, including Nemo, who no doubt was dreaming of chasing Brutus and winning for a change. The boys paused the game. “Who could be calling this late?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Gary peered over the back of the couch to check the caller id. “Brian. Why is Brian calling so late?” He reached for the handset. “Hey, Brian! What's up?” 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No,” Gary responded. “What's up?” 

“I hate to call but...” there was a pause. Gary could tell Brian was upset. “But Ed Stratham had a massive stroke this afternoon.” 

Gary almost dropped the phone. “How bad?” 

“Bad. Serious, as in we don't know if he'll make it. They've flown him to Memorial in Oklahoma City.” 

Gary's mind began to spin. “His wife. Is anyone with his wife?” 

“They've called the kids in and Sandy got their dog to sit while they are there.” 

Both boys were staring wide eyed. Even Nemo could tell this was serious business. “Anything I can do?” 

“Besides pray? No. Uhm... just one thing.” 

“Yeah, what?” 

“I'm calling you, the superintendent is calling Titus. You are being transferred immediately. He's named you principal of Ed's elementary school.” 

**__**

tbc

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/b%20asedefsf_zpsliu9nhxy.jpg.html)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little note - this is probably the last update to anything until late December. I have a Big Bang (Thror, in the Loving Gin Universe) to write as well as Nanowritmo. Even though I'm rewriting an old fanfic (no, not Manna) it's being seriously rewritten and is going to take up my time. It's nothing remotely related to anything Richard-y, although the sexy main man looks an awful lot like him!!!!
> 
> [](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/tumblr_ofvadle6gu1vdba33o1_1280_zpszhkbl56e.jpg.html)

**__**

Raising Nemo

**  
__  
**

Chapter 15

Christmas Eve was a somber day.

Perhaps it wasn't really. Perhaps Gary was brooding. All he could think about was Ed's wife, in a strange, cold, antiseptic smelling place, worrying about her husband. Brian called twice. No word. This was no way for anyone's family to spend the holidays. 

Donnie was gone for the afternoon, gone to spend time with Kaitlin, Christmas present tucked in one hand. 

“Don't know why he bothers or why he wasted the funds.” Trey commandeered the remote, switching channels aimlessly. 

Gary sat on the floor, grooming Nemo. The puppy's coat was thick, but he patiently sat still for the session, even turning when Gary told him too. “Why do you say that? And get your feet off the coffee table.” 

Trey set both feet on the floor, his eyes never coming off the television. He continued to click, a methodical, rhythmic sound. “They've done nothing but fight since Thanksgiving.”

_Click_

“Are you sure?” 

_Click_

“They're so loud on Skype.” _Click._ “Sometimes, I leave the room, go down to the commissary or the common room in the dorm.” _Click._

Gary continued brushing the dog, seemingly disinterested in the conversation, but actually was the opposite. “What do they argue about?”

_Click ._ “Everything.” _Click ._ “Classes. His. Hers. His carbon footprint.” _Click_ “What he's eating. What she's not eating.” 

Gary's hand stilled. “She's not eating?” 

_Click_

“She's become a strict vegetarian. She wants him to give up meat.” 

_Click_

Gary shook his head. Donnie loved Okie Burger, to the point of he'd marry the chain, if he could get away with it. 

“She's made new friends she'd rather be with.” _Click_ “Male friends. She calls them 'lab partners' and 'study buddies'.” 

Gary nodded. No wonder Donnie was so quiet. He tried to think back when he was Donnie's age and then stopped when he remembered he was with Carol when he was Donnie's age! 

_And he had been smitten. If he knew then what he knew now..._

He shook his head. If he hadn't married Carol, he wouldn't have Donnie or Trey and all the hell on earth was worth Donnie and Trey. Gary patted Nemo on the shoulder, the puppy turning automatically. “So you think they'll break up over the holiday?” 

_Click._

“If he doesn't, I'm getting a new roommate.” _Click_ “I've made some new friends in my Computer Course. They're loads more fun than my brother when he's dealing with his girlfriend. One of them has found and cleaned a load of viruses on mine and Donnie's computer. His dad owns a computer repair shop and he's going into programming.” _Click_ “Oh look! Football.” 

And that ended the conversation. 

**__**

~~~***~~~

Donnie was home before midnight. He was quiet, sullen, certainly not acting like he'd just seen in his girlfriend.

And Nemo slept with him.   
**__**

~~~***~~~

Christmas dawned bright and cold. The boys no longer were up at the crack of dawn, but it was still early, by Gary's standards. Things were unwrapped, electronics, buzzy things. For some reason, Trey decided his father and brother needed light sabers and for some time, there was a mock battle in the family room.

_Part of me prays they never grow up._

Nemo had a stocking hung next to the rest of the Fullers. Dog treats, squeaky toys, a bigger bed and...

“A bib?” Donnie cocked his head to one side. “Who would get Nemo a bib?” 

It was black, made of black terrycloth. “Deidre made him several.” Gary tied it on, snickering. At least it was the same shade as his coat and wasn't all that noticeable. He made a mental note to thank her for not putting ruffles around the edge. “And she had them made because he drools.” 

Trey sat up a bit. “Did you say, drools?” 

“Yeah.” Gary tucked Nemo under the chin to make sure the bib was secure, but not too tight. “Remember that soap spill on your toilet you blamed on Donnie last night?”

“Yeah, when he obviously filled the soft soap dispenser and dropped some on the toilet seat!”

“I didn't spill soap on the toilet. I refill over the sink!” 

“No, you didn't refill over the toilet.” Gary had his head down, trying not to giggle. “And it wasn't soft soap.” 

Trey jumped up, rubbing his backside. “EEEEEEEEEEW! DAD! I sat in that!”

“You are not sleeping with me anymore, if you going to do that!” Donnie admonished the puppy. “But good going!” He popped a high five to the puppy.

“He drools? Isn't he too old for that?” 

Gary inhaled and recited the article he looked up. “Nemo is a Newfoundland. He's going to be as large, if not larger than a St. Bernard. He's a member of the Giant breeds and because of the way they are bred and the way their jaws are hung, they have a tendency to drool.” Happy with the fit of the bib, Gary scratched him behind the ears. “Trust me, I cleaned up worse from the two of you.” He looked over his shoulder. “There's one more present under the tree.” 

Both boys dived towards the skirt. “I don't see it!” 

“Keep looking.” 

It took a while before Trey spotted the little package up in the branches, close to the trunk. Pulling it down, he turned it. “Who's it for?” 

“Both of you.” 

There was a tug of war between them, before the wrapping came off in shreds and Trey got the top off.

“It's a key.” 

“Dad, we have keys to the ho-”

Trey grabbed the box, eyes wide. “It's not a house key, Donnie.” He looked at Gary. “There's only one.” 

“You have to share.” Gary shrugged. “Sorry, I could only afford one, but it's a nice one. If you want to ask your grandparents about the other-” 

Both boys were up and at the door in seconds, jolting Nemo, who was suddenly very excited. 

The door flew open, cold air rushing in, but neither teen caring. 

“DAD GOT US A VW-” 

“BUG!!!!” 

**__**

~~~...~~~

Christmas pancakes were whipped up, slapped down, and served, along with fresh honey and butter made at the Whitetails. There had been times in the past when Gary wondered if Andy's grandmother was amenable to a May-December relationship. The woman cooked circles around him and his boys never left leftovers.

Of course, this had been before Deidre!

_Funny, that._

The boys took the car out to get used to it, a quick spin. They were back soon enough to watch Christmas parades and football. Gary figured they vacated the premises long enough for him to clean the left behind mess on his own. The ham and stuffing were in the oven, along with the store-made pecan pies, green beans, corn, potatoes were on the stove, cranberry sauce. The afternoon and evening were spent in front of the television, bobbing each other with light sabers and phones out, texting people not in the room. 

Nemo thought the light sabers were great fun. 

The last game of the evening proved to be a hot one as Trey and Donnie were rooting for opposing teams. Gary said nothing, didn't care for either team, so he read the paper, waiting for the boys to get out of hand. In the end, Donnie's team lost and rather than put up with Trey's victory war dance, he slunk into the bathroom, Gary and Trey hearing the toilet flush, and then water in the sink. There was the sound of the cabinets opening and the door slamming shut. 

“DAD!” Donnie stood outside the bathroom, shaking the box of condoms left behind. “I thought you said you weren't serious!” 

Gary looked at his eldest over his reading glasses and over the newspaper. “You'll notice the box isn't opened and they aren't mine. Grape flavored isn't my style. I assumed they were yours.” Donnie shook his head 'no' and then both Gary and Donnie's gaze slid to the youngest. “I thank you for thinking about protection.”

Trey blinked rapidly. “Hey! Would you like a milk shake? I need a milk shake. My treat!” He jumped up, the remote falling to the floor. He grabbed the car keys from the table at the door. “Hey Nemo! Wanna ride?” 

Nemo always wanted a ride and the two were out the door and up the road in nothing flat. 

The house became quiet, Donnie sitting on the sofa and tossing the box of condoms on the coffee table. “Honest, I thought they were yours. I'm better at hiding them.” 

Gary raised his newspaper. “No, you weren't.” He smiled at Donnie's gasp of indignation. “Underwear drawer, tucked in a pair of rolled boxers you never wear in the bottom. That's what happens when the old man puts away your clothes because you're too lazy too. Again,” and with this, he peered over the paper, “I'm glad you used protection.” 

“Are you?” 

Gary raised his paper and pretended to be very interested in the article about crop circles. “You do not have to worry about a surprise baby brother or sister.” 

“Okay.” 

It was silent for several minutes. “Dad?” 

“Yes?” 

“When you broke up with that girl, I guess it was a relief?” 

“Very much.” 

Silence. 

“Dad, I've been thinking.” 

_Oh, that's dangerous..._

“I think I”m going to break up with Katelyn. We're moving in different directions.” Inhale. “We're becoming different people than we were when we started dating.” 

“That's a reasonable observation.” 

“All we do is argue, anyway!” Donnie continued on. “I think when I get back to school, I'm going to find one of the counselors and talk to them. I mean-” he hurried on, so Gary wouldn't interrupt, “I know I can talk to you, but I've been angry for a long time and maybe it's time I talked to someone about it who isn't... isn't...”

“So close to the problem?” 

“Yeah.” He smiled at that. “You're very close to the problem,” Donnie confided. “Between Katelyn being a pill and talking about her new friends and how wonderful they are and I need to be like them and mom...I love Mom and I miss her and I'm sorry about a lot things, but she wasn't the saint they make her out to be and you're not the awful person they think you are and they don't get she left us and what that did to us!” He stopped for a breath. “The last thing you need is to hear I've gone off the deep end with a gun.” They both laughed at that. 

“I'm glad you're taking a step towards helping yourself. I've decided that when life quietens down in January, I'm going to meet with your grandparents and have more than a few words with them.” 

“Thank you!” Donnie sounded truly relieved. “They were pumping us for information about you, who you're dating-”

_How did they know?_

“Did you tell them anything?” 

Donnie shook his head. “Not really. Just that you were dating. They weren't happy.” 

“I would think not.” He shook his head. “They shouldn't be pestering you for that.”

Donnie was nodding, semi-deep in thought. “Dad?” 

“Yes?” 

“What place that serves milkshakes is open on Christmas night?” 

“That's a good question.” Gary's grin got bigger. “I guess we'll find out.” 

And they did. 

Dairy Queen. 

**__**

~~~...~~~

Donnie wasted no time calling Katelyn and asking her to meet him at the only bistro in town that served vegetarian fare. Gary was thankful and proud that he didn't break up with her via text. His office was next to the counselor's at the high school and at least twice a week, he heard hysterical sobbing because someone's true love was a coward. The house was quiet, both men waiting for Donnie to return. He was in before nine, smiling, relaxed, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

And hungry. 

“So, you didn't get a hysterical, crying female when you broke up?” 

Donnie took another bite of his Okey burger. “She broke up with me!” he snarfed. “She's been dating someone since before Thanksgiving.” 

Trey's jaw dropped. 

“And then she asked me what I wanted to talk to her about. I told her I was going to ask her to marry me, but I'll just take the ring back and use the funds to take out the Oklahoma Sooner Cheerleaders. No biggie.” 

Gary's laughter could be heard echoing through the restaurant. When he settled down, Donnie was looking at him intently. “I'm still going to do what I told you I was going to do.”

**__**

~~~...~~~

Two days after Christmas, the boys and Brian helped him pack his office at the high school and move it to his new one at the elementary school. It was bigger, child-friendly, and sadly, full of Ed's things. Gary hated packing it up. Ed was still holding on and Brian decided to keep Ed's personal items at the county office. Nemo was sticking his nose everywhere and truth was, if it wasn't for his sons, he wouldn't have gotten much done.

As he was getting his desk set up, Trey picked up the silver picture frame Deidre had gotten him for Christmas. It currently contained the picture taken of both boys at Trey's graduation.

“You need a picture of Nemo.” 

Gary raised an eyebrow. 

“And,” Trey added, “you need a picture of you and your lady friend.” 

_It's too soon._

Gary shrugged. “Maybe later.” Nemo was standing next to him, looking up, tongue lolling. 

Both of his son's were staring at him. Gary's grin was lopsided. “We've only been dating since October. We're not serious. And her name is Deidre.”

Trey nudged Donnie. “They're serious.” 

“You have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?” Brian stage whispered. 

As this administrative position was temporary and Gary still expected to move into the new middle school, his personalization of the office was sparse and minimalistic. “I'm surprised your son didn't mention it.” 

Brian blinked twice. “The woman at the football games.” 

Gary nodded.

Brian's grin was immediate. “Yes, BJ did tell us about her!” He shook his finger at his friend. “You need a picture of her. Not of your ugly mug, but her!” He turned to Gary's boys. “She's very pretty and either likes football a lot or she just likes your dad a lot.” 

Gary was stretching, putting a few educational leadership books on the high shelf. “She'll beat your sorry butt at football trivia.” 

Brian, Donnie, and Trey looked at the man in shock before shouting in unison. 

“KEEPER!”

**__**

~~~...~~~

On New Year's Eve, Donnie and Trey went to Andy Whitetail's, where his family threw a huge party for family and friends – both school age and after school age. BJ and Boomer would be there and probably Tank and the rest of the football team as well. Gary was invited – and graciously so – and he turned it down, as he had plans.

Plans with Deidre, complete with reservations at a venue in Tulsa that boasted '80's and '90's dance music and a buffet that would be up until 2 AM. 

Gary crawled home just before the sun rose and managed to strip down and get into his own bed before his sons arrived. 

He didn't think they would believe he'd fallen asleep on Deidre's couch.   
**__**

~~~...~~~

The second of January, pre-planning for teachers, came quicker than Gary anticipated. He led teacher meetings in the past, but this was his first as principal. He didn't want to walk into the situation blind, so he spent the previous week reading reports, scores, test results. He contacted the academic coach, who was only too happy to forward him the data. Armed with the keys and security code, Gary spent New Year's Day afternoon at the school, going through school information that hadn't been brought home when he moved into the office several days before. He walked darkened halls, looking at posted work on the walls, taking in these children, their hopes, dreams, and visions.

All of it was disheartening. Ed's school was a failing school and Gary was now in charge of it. He could sit back and wait the one semester and then jump into his promised school, but this elementary school would feed into the new middle school and if these children were failing now, they would be failing when they arrived at the next level. 

Would arrive frustrated, failing. Beaten down.

The boys didn't have to be back to college until the following week, so they were still in bed when he left that morning. Nemo was let out and brought back in and fed. He didn't know if any of the teachers had dog allergies, so he left Nemo at home, promising he would bring him as soon as it was safe. It was a work day and teachers would be dressed down. He didn't want to set himself above them, so he dressed down as well, unaware that the single teachers – and a few married ones – would be admiring his fine form. But at the moment, that wasn't his concern. 

He stepped into the media center, the entire staff of the elementary school seated around tables and murmuring. All chatter stopped as he stepped to the front. He cleared his throat. 

“Hi. My name is Gary Fuller. I'm your interim principal. I've spent my entire teaching career at the high school level, so this is new to me.” He inhaled. “Ed is holding on and holding his own. He's not out of the woods, but things aren't as dire as they were before Christmas.” There was a collective sigh of relief from the staff. “His wife is saying he won't be back-”

“Then he won't be back!” One of the older teachers up front nodded her head firmly. “If Barbara says, he's not coming back, then that's that!” There were nods of agreement. “She's the only person he won't buck!” 

Gary waited until the talking stopped. “I'm here until the end of the year. After that, I don't know.” He looked up, seeing in his mind's eye the pictures and artwork that was on the walls of the school that he lingered over while wandering the halls the previous day. For not the first time, he realized that these children, this staff, was his, even if it just temporary and he needed to embrace that. They weren't numbers, or data. They were children, struggling, teachers struggling. And right now, they were his. Hundreds of little Donnies and Treys. His smile was grim. “Our children need help. They can't read, which is causing them to struggle with everything else. I'm open to any suggestion to help them. I'm not going to berate you. You're working your tails off, I know you are. I want your insights, your ideas. I don't care what the state or the feds say we should do. I don't care about some fancy new program that someone created who has never been inside a classroom. I want your input. You are in the classroom, you know these children better than anyone. I want your suggestions.” He shrugged and spread his hands. “What can I do to help?"

**__**

tbc

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/Fic%20Artwork/b%20aewrwe%20df_zpsvy8rsg2j.jpg.html)


	16. Chapter 16

**__**

Raising Nemo

**  
__  
**

Chapter 16

The first day of school dawned bright, sunny, and cold. Gary awoke to a Donnie and Trey prepared breakfast in bed.

Gary was appreciative of the fact one of them had removed the Burger Queen wrappings from the breakfast sandwich and that the coffee was actually fresh and hot. They had gone all out and pulled one of the fake roses out of the fake arrangement out of the fake Ming vase in the foyer, laying it not so artistically across the tray.

“Why the special treatment?” he asked. “It's not Father's Day.” 

“Every day is Father's Day!” 

“No, every day is Children's Day.” 

“It's your first day as a principal!” Trey was grinning. 

“Yeah, we're proud of you!” Donnie chimed in. “Don't blow it!” 

“Hmm mmm! You don't want to back to work as an AP at the high school.” Both boys were shaking their heads vigorously. “Titus would never let you live it down.” 

“Why is there still food on your plate?” Donnie was waving at him, palms up. “It's going to get cold, and you haven't have a shower.” 

“Nemo-”

“Is outside. We took care of him.” 

“Would you hurry?”

Gary had a strange deja vu feeling that his boys were enjoying this role reversal. 

****

~~~...~~~

Gary's cell phone went off in his hip pocket as he stepped from his car. He smiled when he saw the phone number and picture of the sender.

_'Good morning, Principal Fuller. Have a great day and go get 'em. Those kids need you.'_

After settling in, Gary took up the morning's post on the bus ramp. He spoke to every child, shook hands, asked names-

“Who are you?” This fifth grade was large and had _'bully'_ all over his facial expression. “A substitute?” 

Gary did something he rarely did. He stood up straight, his six foot three frame dwarfing the young man. “My name is Mr. Fuller. I am the new principal.” He smiled, which caused the child to shrink. “And your name is?” 

His eyes shifted and he reasserted his _'I'm a badass_ ' attitude. “Where's Old Man Stratham?” 

Gary's smile became grim. “I have no idea who Old Man Stratham is.”

The boy sneered. “Okay. I'll play your game for now. Where is Mr. Stratham? Our Principal.” 

Whatever Gary said would be all over the school in no time. “Mr. Stratham is not here. I am. I'm Mr. Fuller, the new principal. Do you have a name?” 

The boy reshouldered his backpack. “Yeah, I have a name. You'll figure it out before lunch today, I'm sure, when I piss off that witch, Mrs Beldin.” He looked back at his friends. “C'mon. I probably gave him a heart attack.” And with that, he sauntered off, posse in tow.

“That would be Freddie Winsmith.” John Grant was the school gym teacher. He was gregarious, like most coaches were and seemed to enjoy the fact that after spending a few weeks teaching the kids a few games, the rest of his year was pretty easy. “He's in the 5th grade for the second year.” 

Gary raked his brain, trying to put names and faces together. _Mrs Beldin... Mrs. Beldin..._ “Mrs. Beldin is the Emotional and Behavior Disorder teacher for 4th and 5th grade.” 

“Yeah.” Coach changed gears for a moment. “Hi, Hey Chakira, Michelle, HEY Trudy! Did you have a good break? Are those new shoes? Look great! Hey, they light up! Awesome!” He was waving as the girls went by. “Welcome back!” He crossed his arms. “That was the last bus. Freddie is in the EBD class, but he doesn't have a Behavior Disorder. He's just mean and a product of his environment. His mom is ineffectual and his dad enables him. _Makin' him a man_ , or some crap. He doesn't have any respect for women or authority figures.” The man began to move back into school. “Don't expect any back up from his father, either. He needs to go to alternative school but-”

“We can't send him there until he gets to middle school.” 

John turned and pointed at him with both hands. “You got it. Or until he gets expelled and Ed, God love the man, was reluctant to do that.” 

“Enough kids in the system,” Gary whispered to himself. He headed indoors. 

There was controlled chaos inside the building. Children going in and leaving the cafeteria. There was chatter, talking, showing off new clothes, shoes, backpacks. A gaggle of girls walked by, new books...

“'Scuz me?” There was a tugging on Gary's pant leg. “”Scuz me?”

Gary looked down to a red-headed, gap-toothed little boy. His face was freckled and he had a dirt smudge on his cheek. “Yes?” 

“You're mighty big.” 

“Well, yes.” Gary nodded. “That's what happens when you eat your Wheaties.”

“What's Wheaties?” The child looked completely baffled.

“It's a breakfast cereal.”

“Oh.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Mommy gets us Eggos or PopTarts.” The child thrust his hand up. They were dirty as well. “I'm Timmy. I'm in Kinnergarden. Whoer you?”

Gary recognized dirt from a sandbox, so he had no problem taking the child's hand and shaking it. “I'm Mr. Fuller, the new principal.” 

“Hi.” Timmy smiled again. He was obviously a friendly soul. “Do you helps little people?” 

Gary couldn't help but smile back. “Yes, I do.” 

“Good!” He thrust an unlaced sneaker forward. “Could you help me, pwease?” He shook his head sorrowfully. “I can't keep my bunny ears tied. Dey keep comin' undone.” 

For some reason, this child reminded Gary of his youngest, who was into everything and always had untied shoelaces. 

_Always._

Gary bent down, grasping the loose shoelaces. “Did you go to the playground before breakfast?” 

“Yep! Every morning!” 

Gary had the laces crossed and double-tied. “You're not supposed to be out there in the morning.” He stood back up.

Timmy admired his shoe. “Wow! Dat looks good!” He looked up. “Thank you!” 

“You're welcome. About the playground-”

“Mom drops me off. Then she take Billy and Joey to daycare and goes to work. I don't wait long.” 

Gary didn't know what emotion came first; sorrow or alarm. “What do you do when it rains? 

“Stay inna slide.” 

Gary started walking him towards the kindergarten wing. “Doesn't it scare you to be on the playground by yourself in the morning?” 

“No. It's not long. Except when Freddie is kicked offa t'bus. He gets here early an' I hide on t'udder side of the building. He's mean. He scares me.” Timmy suddenly smiled. “Here's my class! Have a good day!” The child waved and ran into the classroom, calling out 'hellos' and 'hiya'.

“Good morning, Mr. Fuller.” Timmy's teacher was standing in the doorway, greeting students. She was in her 30's and for the life of him, he couldn't remember her name. “Is something wrong?” 

Looking above the door, he saw the banner. “Mrs. Turner. Did you know that Timmy's mom drops him off to play on the playground before we open our doors?” 

Her smile faltered. “Board policy says we don't open our doors until 8 in the morning,” she whispered. “Timmy's mom works at Bolton Tire on the other side of town and she has to drop off Timmy's younger brothers at daycare.” 

“Let me guess. She has to be at work by 8.” 

Mrs. Turner nodded. “And if she took him to the daycare, she'd have to have him there 45 minutes earlier, so he can catch the van and they would charge her an additional fee. Dad is disabled, or so he says. They're struggling.” 

“He mentioned Freddie bullies him.” 

“Freddie bullies everybody. Including teachers. He's been that way since he came here four years ago.” She looked down the hall. “Hurry up, Jessica! We're getting started.” She turned back to Gary as the little girl flew between the two adults. “Ask anyone. We all have Freddie stories.” With that, she went into the classroom and shut the door.

__

**~~~...~~~**

Freddie arrived in Gary's office during lunch. Apparently, he didn't want the state mandated fruit and after making lewd poses with the banana, he peeled it, squished it and threw it back at the cafeteria worker.

“I'm not cleaning it up and you can't make me.” 

“Then you can sit there until you change your mind.” 

Freddie sat in the cafeteria the entire afternoon, cursing the custodians, the cafeteria workers and Gary. At dismissal, he got up to leave. 

“Where are you going?” 

“That was the dismissal bell,” Freddie sneered. “That means to dismiss.” 

Gary smiled. “No. You have detention. You are here until you clean that up.” 

The boy snorted. “You have to notify and get permission-” 

“From your parents. Yes, I know, Freddie. I've been teaching and have been an administrator longer than you've been alive. I have two sons of my own. I've spoken to your mother. She'll be here when I tell her you're done.” 

Freddie's face fell and Gary realized he had found his Achilles heel. “My mom?” He jumped to his feet. “He'll kill her! You stupid-”

“Then the sooner you get it done, the better. It won't take a minute and I'll bet you make the bus.” 

Freddie had the smashed banana cleaned and thrown away in under a minute. “There! Can I go?” 

Gary stepped to the side. “Sure.” He felt nothing but breeze when Freddie streaked by. He followed quietly, watching from his height, the sea of children, jostling to get to the bus ramp, that car ramp. 

Timmy flew by, shoelaces untied.

Turning down the resource wing, he made his way to Mrs. Beldin's room. She stood outside the door, watching children leave. 

“Do you have a minute?” 

The older woman looked up at him, squinting. “Let me guess. Freddie.” 

“Yessssss...” he said slowly. 

She looked up and down the hallway, before nodding him into the classroom and shut the door. “What do you need to know?” 

Gary blinked. “According to other teachers, he's not EBD, but he's in an EBD class. He is an equal opportunity bully,” this caused a slow-spreading smile on the woman's face, “terrorizing all ages, sex, and races. Are his parents no help at all?”

“Honestly?” Mrs. Beldin cross her arms over an ample bosom, “I've never dealt with mom. The only number I have is his father's and he's the reason Freddie is the way he is.” 

“What do you mean?” 

The woman shrugged. “I mean, his father told me at Open House when he was moved into my room, that he was my problem from bell to bell. Not to call him, or his mother, we need to just handle it. He's a busy man, apparently, and thinks much of himself.” 

“So you've never called mom?” 

“I don't think we've ever seen mom.” She looked up. “Did you ever get him to clean up that mess in the cafeteria?” 

Now it was Gary's turn to shrug. “Yeah. I told him I had called his mom, who would pick him up when I told her he was done. He got very upset and had the mess cleaned up in nothing flat. He actually caught the bus.” He looked at her. “Thoughts?” 

Mrs. Beldin shook her head. “Nope.” 

**__**

~~~...~~~

By the end of the week, Gary was certain of specific things.

He was certain he was going to seriously miss his boys over the next few months. Their spring break didn't jive with his, and they were talking about going other places with other people. They had worked out a schedule with the car and were talking about going other places with other people on various weekdays and weekends. They didn't ask about their dad's plans or lack thereof.

He was certain Timmy had a problem that went beyond the fact he couldn't keep his shoes tied. Every morning, every day after recess, every day after lunch, and every day before he went home, Gary was tying shoes besides his. Timmy's. 

Gary was certain that Freddie had a lot of problems and he suspected they began at home. 

He missed Deidre. More than he wanted to admit. 

Even though they texted every day, he missed her. His boys were asking to meet the 'pretty lady'. Gary was certain that Nemo missed the pretty lady and the pretty lady's canine. There was talk among the Fuller men of meeting the pretty lady and her faithful companion at the dog park on Saturday, before the boys returned to college.

They were talking about a family dinner with The Pretty Lady at the Okie Burger. Gary pitched the idea to her Friday afternoon. He was waiting until the last bus left before he checked his messages. 

And Gary was also certain that this school was failing. The school was a Title 1 school, and they answered to many people, beside the county. Before school started, Gary drove through the neighborhoods the school served. Poverty. Extreme poverty. There were several small pockets of lower middle class, two-income parents, single parents, living from paycheck to paycheck and never enough left over. 

Gary understood. His parents were killed in a car wreck when he was 16. He was sent to live with a great aunt who lived in town, so he wouldn't have to uproot. She was quite elderly, rather deaf, and never had children. She didn't care what Gary did, when he came and went, so long as he was quiet and didn't disturb her. There had been an insurance policy, enough to pay for college. With the scholarship and watching his funds with an iron fist, he made it through. His great aunt died his sophomore year, leaving him truly on his own. He thought Carol and her family was an answer to prayer, a God-given gift, only to find out that wasn't the case. Driving through the neighborhoods of his new charges, it was reiterated to him that at that time in his college career, he was one failing grade, one failing class, of being just like them. 

His teachers were working hard. They were doing everything by the book, tried everything.

On Friday, he talked to his teachers, the media specialist, his sons. On Saturday, his sons took their car and went – supposedly – to visit friends. Gary took Nemo to the dog park, where strangely enough, they bumped into Brutus and Deidre. They walked hand in hand around the park, the dogs playing. At one point, Gary saw a VW Bug driving slowly through the parking lot, someone who looked like Donnie hanging out the window with a pair of binoculars...

He sent a text reminding them the Christmas ornaments and decorations had not been taken into the attic...

The car took off pretty quickly much to the amusement of Deidre.

The boys returned to college Sunday after church, driving their VW Bug, loaded down and leaving Gary behind. Gary decided it was worse to watch them drive away, rather than to take them and leave them. 

Those wings... they were getting bigger. Stretching further, flying longer, further and further away from home.

Gary and Deidre didn't wait for the following Friday. Deidre brought pizza and cokes and Brutus, and the two humans curled up in front of the fireplace, wearing nothing but one, single blanket, uncaring that the fur-children had finished off the pizza and were sitting on the couch, watching. 

And at that moment, life was good. 

Monday came and Gary made an announcement he dreaded. The email went to the teachers beforehand and he could swear he heard giggling coming from not only the front office staff, but the media center specialist as well. In fact, he would hear giggling all day. All week to be honest. Oh well, if what he was pitching worked, it would be worth it. 

So after the Pledge of Allegiance and the morning announcements, Gary Fuller sat down in front of the school announcement camera and read the following from a pre-written page. 

“It appears that there are people here who don't believe you are reading books. People like your teachers, your parents, and Mr. Strong, the media specialist. Even my secretary, Miss Betty, doesn't believe you are reading books. I think they are wrong. So I'm making a bet with them. We have 18 weeks left in school. I challenge you to read 18 books at your current reading level and 18 books above your current reading level. You must pass the AR test on each book. This must be done within three days before school is out. If you do this,” and with this, Gary looked straight into the camera, so these children would know he meant business. “If you do this, I will come to school the last day, dressed as Captain Underpants. Have a great day.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/captainunderpantsweb_zps8mstonzo.jpg.html)

By the time the camera was off, and Gary had left the television studio, there was a stampede to the library.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/ZeeDippyVessel/media/ab%20asdawesf_zpsb58dluvq.jpg.html)

**  
__  
**

tbc


End file.
